Restoration
by makura moderski
Summary: *complete* Sasuke returns to Konoha after three years with the intent of restoring his clan, with someone from a pure bloodline to transform the Uchiha clan into more, but will she agree or will he have to take her by force? R
1. Sasuke's return

Restoration

Chapter 1 Sasuke's Return

**Disclaimer**: The characters depicted, settings, and some terminology in this fan work are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This is a fanfiction written purely for entertainment purposes and nothing more. The author of this fan based work receives no profit gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 18, and readers are strongly cautioned. The following contains but is not limited to, explicit sexual acts, inappropriate language, violence, and character death.

Also I'd like to thank NarutoGirl9312 for the betaing she did!

~Flashback~

The newly formed team seven sat anxiously in front of their new sensei Kakashi. Sasuke stared down at the ground with his hands folded under his chin emanating an 'I don't give a crap attitude' with an air of 'I'm better than you' surrounding him. Naruto sat awkwardly staring up at Kakashi with a skeptical look present on his whiskered face. Sakura's expression held suspicion as she sat also looking up at Kakashi. She held her knees close to her chest. Kakashi's mask covered his face, making it impossible for the new genin to read. Kakashi finally spoke to move things along.

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves."

It was the pink-haired kunoichi who responded first with a question.

"What do you want to know?"

*sigh*

Kakashi threw his hands in the air slightly annoyed his team couldn't even properly introduce themselves.

"How about your likes, dislike, and dreams for the future. You know things like that." He replied casually.

Kakashi's eye swept over the three genin in hopes that, _very_ soon, someone would speak up.

"Hey hey! Why don't you introduce yourself to us first!" cried the obnoxious blonde.

Kakashi's eye looked at the blonde and then over to the kunoichi as she spoke up.

"Yea, you look kind of suspicious." The kunoichi replied.

Seemingly unfazed by the question and statement of his suspiciousness he smirked beneath his mask and gave them a reply.

"Well my name is Hatake Kakashi…I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes, and my dreams for the future…hmm…and I have many hobbies."

The three new ninja sweat dropped looking at one another. Sakura's eye brow twitched with anger.

"So all he told us…was his name?!"

Kakashi interrupted the kunoichi's internal ranting as she feigned politeness.

"Now it's your turn, let's start on the right." the Jonin replied looking towards the goofy blonde sitting on the right.

Naruto lifted his head to his forehead protector and was now sitting up straight and held confidence despite his lack of 'talent' and began his introduction.

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is cup ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei buys me ramen. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook. And as for my dream…"

Kakashi watched awkwardly as the blonde continued with his long-winded introduction. Naruto jumped to his feet and once again touched his forehead protector and began to speak once more.

"And my dream is…to surpass the Hokage and then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" the blonde shouted.

Kakashi couldn't hide his shocked expression behind his mask as the blonde grinned widely really believing his goal was attainable. Kakashi sweat dropped slightly and spoke.

"Hobbies?"

The blonde shifted awkwardly with his hand behind his head.

"Pranks, I guess." He replied with an uneasy look.

Kakashi knew this shouldn't have surprised him, but it had, and he sweat-dropped as he looked to the genin in the middle.

"I see…next."

His eye stared at the boy who sat seemingly unfazed by all this. The 'I don't give a crap' attitude emanated strongly from the boy. His eyes seemed uncaring and cold. Everyone waited to hear more about him, as he rarely spoke. In fact most of his answers came in form of nods and grunts. The kunoichi waited anxiously to hear what her crush had to say.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and there are lots of things I dislike. I actually don't really like ANYTHING and I can't really call it dream…I guess it's more of an ambition. I'm going to resurrect my clan and…."

Now this had everyone's attention. Even Kakashi looked on with an interested face hidden behind his mask trying to see just where this boy was going with the introduction. The raven-haired boy spoke again.

"Kill a certain someone." He said in a cold voice, not seeming to realize the stares he was receiving.

Sakura's eyes were wide staring at Sasuke and Naruto looked in disbelief at how 'cool' Sasuke was acting. Kakashi pretty much figured the raven-haired boy would seek revenge on his brother. He looked over to the blushing kunoichi next to Sasuke. 'Girls at this age are only interested in boys, not ninjutsu.'

*sigh*

"Okay and lastly…"

Sakura looked to Kakashi and began her introduction promptly.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…well, the person I like is um…well…"

The pink-haired kunoichi was staring at Sasuke the entire time with a blush apparent on her face. Sasuke seemed not to notice or care. Kakashi was dumbfounded as she continued to talk not taking her eyes off of Sasuke.

"And my dream for the future is…uh…" She said blushing more leaving the sentence at that.

Kakashi watched on as the kunoichi's eyes traveled to Naruto and her anger increased.

"What I dislike is NARUTO!"

Naruto's face dropped and streams fell down his face. The kunoichi looked back to Sasuke and continued to talk.

"And my hobby is…." She left her sentence at that admiring the raven-haired boy who hadn't seemed to notice she even existed.

~End Flashback~

Sasuke's eyes wandered the grisly place he resided. He lay in a bed in small dark room. He was free to leave at any point and wander Orochimaru's compound, but really, he saw no point. He finished his training with Orochimaru earlier on that day. It was his last training session and he'd learned all he possibly could from the Sannin. It wouldn't be long before Orochimaru needed a new body, for it had been almost three years since the day he had joined rank with Orochimaru. He was destined to be the Sannin's next vessel. Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his life. What was he doing? His thoughts wandered to Itachi and how he was still out there. Sasuke's face contorted with anger thinking of his unfulfilled ambition of killing Itachi. Itachi was free to roam, while his body was prisoner to Orochimaru. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in pure rage as his blood began to boil. The raven-haired man wanted nothing more than to be splattered with his brother's blood. He longed to make Itachi suffer for his actions the day he slaughtered everyone else in their clan. By this point, Sasuke's anger had gotten the better of him, and he was violently pacing the room. Sasuke left the confines of his dark room and entered a long corridor. Some crude candles lined the walls every few feet, but they made no noticeable difference. The darkness didn't seem to matter to Sasuke, as he has spent three long years in the dark. Sasuke's anger grew with each step he took, until his curse mark leaked out over his angered face. He neared the end of the hallway and faced a large door. Sasuke gripped the handle and cautiously opened the door. This door was significant, as it was the door to Orochimaru's personal chambers. Sasuke slipped into the equally dark room. Sasuke could make out the figure of Orochimaru sleeping. He smirked seeing his chance. The raven-haired man gathered his chakra effortlessly into the palm of his hand and changed it into lightning chakra.

"Chidori!"

The light from Chidori lit the room enough to see clearly. Orochimaru had woken up and was smirking at the Uchiha, knowing this day would come. The sannin let out a sadistic laugh, which angered Sasuke beyond belief.

"I don't know why you're laughing! You're going to die here!" he replied calmly keeping his composure.

"Come now Sasuke, we both know you're too weak to kill me."

"You're the one who's weak!"

Orochimaru seemed carefree as the Uchiha stood before him with murderous intent. The Sannin simply didn't grasp the seriousness of the situation. A sadistic grin slipped across Sasuke's face. Orochimaru observed the smirk on the Uchiha's face and returned it with a grin of his own as he chuckled.

"Sasuke-kun, you are a weak little chick, how do you ever expect to defeat the likes of me? One who has gained immortality?"

Sasuke's face contorted once again as he changed into something monstrous. He allowed the curse mark to advance into stage two, changing the very shape of his body. He laughed at the power that flowed through his body. Orochimaru looked on curiously at the mastery the boy had over the curse mark. Sasuke's chakra had increased tenfold.

"You look as though you're suffering; such a troubled past, poor boy. Don't worry it'll all be over in a few minutes! Finally the sharingan will be mine."

"Did you really think I'd hand my body over to the likes of you?"

Sasuke's Chidori grew in his hand increasing the lighting in the room. Orochimaru observed Sasuke's face and the intent to kill in his eyes as he activated his sharingan. Orochimaru shuddered in excitement. The Sharingan was within reach, and once he had it Konoha would fall before him.

"It's time you felt the effects of my training!"

Orochimaru realized the predicament he was in with the weakened state of his body. He locked eyes with Sasuke in attempts to ensnare him with his reincarnation jutsu, only to have Sasuke's Sharingan defend against it with a genjutsu of his own. Sasuke's mastery of the sharingan was quite impressive, only fueling Orochimaru to acquire the sharingan.

"Your mastery of the sharingan is simply amazing!"

"Shut up and die!"

Sasuke charged at Orochimaru slamming the Chidori through his chest. The room fell dark.

Surprised that he'd actually hit Orochimaru that easily, he watched as Orochimaru coughed up blood and his life faded fast. Sasuke smirked as Orochimaru exhaled for the last time. Upon hearing the commotion, Kabuto entered the room.

"Orochimaru-sama!" yelled the medic frantically.

Orochimaru had been his life. He didn't know anything else. He had been Orochimaru's most loyal subject. He stared at the lifeless body of his master and then at the Uchiha. He couldn't believe Orochimaru had been taken down so easily. He was shocked, to say the least.

"He's dead…" muttered Kabuto in disbelief, wondering if he was stuck in the Uchiha's genjutsu. Sasuke smirked at the reaction.

"You work for me now." He stated coldly.

"And if I were to refuse?"

"I have no problem killing you. It would be a pity though since you're medical ninjutsu rivals Tsunade's."

Kabuto raised his eyebrow in pure curiosity. He figured he better just go along with the Uchiha's plan, whatever it was.

"So what will it be? Death or servitude?"

"I will serve you Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke smirked and began to put his plan into action.

"Very well. I want you to wait here until I return."

Kabuto responded with a nod, wondering where Sasuke was going, not to mention how long he'd planned this.

"What would you have me do in the mean time?"

"Release the captured. We no longer need them."

"And when can I expect you back Sasuke-sama?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll be back soon enough." Sasuke grinned evilly and Kabuto watched curiously, wondering where the Uchiha was going. Kabuto turned to leave to release the prisoners. "Oh and Kabuto…"

Kabuto turned quickly to face Sasuke.

"Yes sir?"

"Prepare a guest room."

Kabuto nodded surprised. Just what the hell was he up to?

"Hai Sasuke-sama! But where will you be going?"

Sasuke smirked and decided to indulge Kabuto's curiosity.

"Konoha."

~Hokage Tower~

A barely conscious Tsunade rested her head on an open book, drifting off into dreamland. She was able to do this since she sent Shizune on an errand so she could sleep. As Hokage, she has many responsibilities, at least when Shizune was present. Shizune always made certain Tsunade was miserable and neck deep in paperwork, with no sake to help her through it. But not today! Tsunade silently laughed at her genius idea on getting rid of Shizune for the day. She yawned and closed her eyes ready for a long UNDISTURBED nap. Tsunade slowly began drifting into dreamland when her office door was slammed open. This caused the Sannin to jolt awake. She looked at the angry jonin before her.

"Tsunade! How could you send me out on a wild goose chase like that!"

Tsunade smiled nervously at having been caught.

"You promised you'd get started on that paperwork! It's been piling up for weeks!"

"You woke me up over paperwork?!"

Before the two kunoichi could argue further an ANBU operative poofed into the room with urgent news, getting Tsunade off the hook. She sighed thankfully at the sight of the ANBU.

"Hokage-sama! Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Konoha!"

"WHAT?!"

Tsunade no longer tired jumped up from her desk. Her eyes narrowed in anger remembering the pain he caused his teammates and the trouble he caused this village.

"What should we do? We currently have him in custody, willingly I might add."

Tsunade did little to hide her emotions of anger toward the boy.

"How did he escape Orochimaru's clutches?"

"He claims Orochimaru's dead."

Tsunade's eyes widened with disbelief that Orochimaru was dead. There was no way Orochimaru died so easily. This had to be a plan to catch the leaf village off guard, and she feared Sasuke was in on it.

"Don't tell me you believe this!" burst Tsunade.

The ANBU looked shocked and nodded.

"Bring him here! I will interrogate him! Also up security around the village!"

"Hai! Hokage-sama!"

The ANBU poofed himself from the office to retrieve Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama! Is all this really necessary?!" squealed Shizune.

Tsunade sighed at Shizune's lack of understanding of the seriousness of the situation. As far as she knew, Sasuke could be leading an attack on the Leaf Village or he may be here to gather intel.

"The boy left his village and his friends to _willingly_ join Orochimaru. He fought and almost killed Naruto. What do you think?"

"But…"

"No buts, he's a rouge ninja and can't be trusted, as well as being a danger to Konoha."

"He's a Konoha shinobi!"

"WAS a Konoha shinobi, before he left to satisfy his power lust!" spat Tsunade.

Shizune looked upset by Tsunade's cold attitude towards the Uchiha.

"But if he said Orochimaru was dead! Maybe he just wanted to come back!"

"I can't forgive his crimes so easily; the other countries would view me as being weak."

"But Tsunade-sama! He really only left the village, he didn't harm or kill anyone."

"You think the hole punched through Naruto's chest wasn't harmful?"

Shizune looked saddened, remembering the day Naruto was brought back. He was barely alive as well as the rest of the genin sent out. The only one returned in decent condition had been Shikamaru.

"But everyone turned out to be fine."

"Just whose side are you on?!"

"I just want you to give Sasuke a chance, for Naruto and Sakura's sakes."

Tsunade's eyes softened a bit. Sasuke's departure had hit them hard and they'd put everything they had into bringing Sasuke back. Tsunade had to tread upon this situation lightly so she wouldn't cause them more pain.

*Sigh*

"I'm going to interrogate Sasuke."

"Please give him a chance!"

"I am giving him a chance! If I wanted I could have him locked up already! No questions asked."

Shizune fell silent realizing it was true, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Shizune watched nervously as the door opened and revealed the raven-haired man with an ANBU on each side of him escorting him to the Hokage. She took note that he came willingly. That however did not mean she would go easy on him nor would it change her mind about him.

"Why have you returned!"

"I wanted to come back home." Sasuke replied trying to sound sincere.

"Where's Orochimaru!"

"Dead."

"I'll ask once more, where is he!"

"Dead."

"How can you be so sure?"

Sasuke did his best to conceal his smirk. "Because I'm the one who killed him."

"Fine. Lock him up."

"But Tsunade!"

Tsunade held her hand up to silence Shizune, who did just that.

"We don't know that for sure yet…until then Sasuke is a threat to Konoha, and must be dealt with as such."


	2. Tsunade's Decision

Restoration

Chapter 2 Tsunade's Decision

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto….

AN: This chapter was previously posted and was crappy at best. I have become a better writer so I've decided to re-write the whole fic trying to make it better! So if you like it let me know please! I know it's a bit short but the original was only 500 words! Now it's almost 2,000,but don't worry the chapters get longer as you go!

THANK YOU SO MUCH NarutoGirl9312 for betaing this chapter!

Sasuke stood before the Hokage with an ANBU operative on each side of him. Shizune's face was saddened at the decision Tsunade had come to. As bad as being locked up would be, if it would regain everyone's trust in him, he would do it willingly. Shizune had a pleading look present on her face when looking up at Tsunade, who was having her own inner battle. Her mind battled between right and wrong. If what Sasuke said was true then he had done a great service for Konoha and should be considered a hero. But if he was lying to protect Orochimaru, then he would be a traitor.

Could she really risk having him walk freely throughout Konoha when she had no idea if he was telling the truth? Her face seemed troubled, but she knew what had to be done. No, she had a responsibility as Hokage to protect this village. Tsunade let out a sigh. The Uchiha waited for her reply.

"Sorry Sasuke…but I have a responsibility to this village and you're a rouge ninja. I can't allow you to roam free through the streets. You understand, don't you?"

The raven-haired male, while willing to do whatever it took to gain their trust, still didn't want to be locked up.

"Hokage-sama, I'm telling you the truth. Orochimaru is dead and I killed him."

"I'm sorry, but there's no proof of this, and I can't risk another attack on the leaf village. We've barely recovered from the last one."

"But I would never harm Konoha!"

"Like I said: you can't be trusted. You left this village when we needed all our remaining shinobi. You left your comrades, your village, and home for your power lust. I'm sorry, I want to believe you, but I can't."

"I understand." replied the Uchiha in a defeated voice. 'I didn't think it would be this difficult to regain their trust…' he inwardly scowled at the Hokage for making things difficult.

The ANBU on each side of him each grabbed an arm to escort him to lock-up. Sasuke allowed this knowing that struggling would only make him look guilty. The ANBU turned to escort him out. Shizune looked on in disbelief feeling that Tsunade was being too hard on him. Tsunade settled back at her desk wishing she had some sake. She lifted papers and opened drawers looking for a lonely drop of that precious liquid she desired, but it was gone.

"Did you really have to have him locked up? I mean, ANBU could have kept a constant watch on him. There was no need to lock him up."

"He was trained by Orochimaru and possesses the sharingan. One look into those eyes and those ANBU would be defenseless. He could easily escape their watchful eyes."

"You don't really think he'd do that do you?"

"I didn't ever think as sick as Orochimaru was, that he'd betray this village the way he has."

Shizune's face fell. Tsunade was taken for a fool once and she wasn't letting it happen again.

"But he's not Orochimaru! He's Sasuke!"

"I see no difference between the two."

"What?! How could you say that?!"

"It's true."

"He never stood a chance…you were going to have him locked away from the very beginning."

Tsunade felt a slight twinge of guilt as she listened to Shizune. It was partially true, but the reasoning was far different. It didn't have to do with her hate of Orochimaru, but more to do with keeping this village and everyone in it safe. She couldn't afford to let anything else happen to this village.

"The safety of the village depends on my decisions. I make one bad judgment call and it could cost us dearly. Don't you see? It doesn't matter how I feel about the situation, only that I have to do what's right for the village?"

"I suppose."

Just as the two kunoichi finished their 'discussion' another ANBU entered the room looking flustered. Tsunade looked on waiting for him to speak. He was completely dumbfounded.

"Well? What is it?" she eventually spat.

"It's Orochimaru…we've recovered his body." answered the ANBU, not sounding as though he believed his own words to be true.

Tsunade's eyes widened and Shizune squeaked. Tsunade jumped from her desk causing the ANBU to flinch slightly.

"Where?! I want to see the body!"

"His corpse was taken to autopsy."

Tsunade didn't even dismiss the ANBU before rushing out the door and headed for the autopsy room. Shizune followed closely at her heals. Tsunade's feet pounded heavily as she ran through the tower. Shizune had trouble keeping up. Tsunade made it to autopsy in record time. Her heart was pounding.

'Could that Uchiha kid really kill a Sannin?'

Tsunade remained skeptical; after all this was Orochimaru they were dealing with. She peered suspiciously at the corpse as if it would spring to life at any moment. The medical examiners had to reassure her that wasn't possible. There was no mistaking the Chidori hole punched through his chest, which confirmed Sasuke attacked this person. Whether or not it was really Orochimaru remained to be determined by the medical examiner.

"Well, is it him?" she asked anxiously.

"Without a doubt Hokage-sama."

"What makes you so sure?!"

Shizune had entered panting and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Orochimaru's corpse lying on the table.

"I would stake my very life on it."

"Very well, but I need you to run extra test to be sure. We can't afford to let our guard down."

With that said, Tsunade left the room, heading back to her office. Now she needed a drink after all that stress. She settled down and stared at the paperwork piled up and damn near passed out at the sight of it. It seemed as though the short time she was gone it doubled up. The sannin settled down and pushed her paperwork aside ignoring Shizune's constant whining about her not doing it. She had _far_ more pressing matters at hand.

What would she do with Sasuke now? He's proven his strength by taking out a _Sannin_ (of all ninja) on his own. Could he really be trusted? And furthermore, Tsunade wasn't completely convinced Orochimaru was dead. If the extra test proved it she might believe it, but not until then. Her thoughts and Shizune's unheard rants were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Tsunade watched as the door opened slowly to reveal Kakashi.

"Apparently news travels fast."

"Yes."

"What is it you want?"

"Hokage-sama, please let me keep an eye on Sasuke. He was my student and no one knows him better than me."

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I…"

Tsunade could see the hurt present on Kakashi's face even through the mask he wore. It stung her to see him hurting, but it was still too risky to let the Uchiha out.

"Hokage-sama you can trust me. I won't give Sasuke a chance to betray this village again. You have my word."

Tsunade thought about it and against her better judgment she decided to allow Kakashi to look after Sasuke.

*Sigh*

"He may stay with you but I will have ANBU following you at all times. Can you handle that invasion of your privacy?"

Kakashi nodded. He would have agreed to almost anything to get his student out of lock up.

"Don't let him out of your sight."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi left for the corrections facility with an official note for the warden to retrieve Sasuke and release him into his custody. He noticed that ANBU had wasted no time in tailing him. He smirked beneath his mask knowing if he really wanted to he could escape no problem, but it was part of his deal with the Hokage to be followed around. Kakashi sighed thinking how annoying it would be being followed like this. It didn't even seem as though ANBU was trying to hide the fact they were tailing him. He didn't know that they were going to be so obvious about it. Kakashi made it through all the check points of the facility and reached the interior where the prisoners were held. The warden met him at the entrance, and Kakashi handed him the letter from the Hokage. The warden's eyes skimmed over the paper. The warden grumbled and went to retrieve Sasuke from his cell. Kakashi followed along with the ANBU trailing him. The prisoners watched on curiously as the warden, Kakashi, and ANBU walked down the hallway towards Sasuke's cell. The warden stopped and peered into Sasuke's cell. The raven-haired man just looked at him with a scowl present on his face. They didn't treat 'traitors' very kindly there. The warden opened the cell, causing Sasuke confusion until he saw Kakashi.

"Come on…I'm getting you out of here."

Sasuke nodded and followed Kakashi out of the corrections facility. He immediately noticed that they were being followed by ANBU.

"So I guess I'm not completely trusted huh?"

"No. I was just barely able to convince the Hokage to leave you under my watch."

"Hn."

"So I guess they found Orochimaru's corpse then?"

"You would most definitely be in that cell still if they hadn't."

"I figured."

"You'll have to stay with me got it?"

Sasuke nodded.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

"If you betray us again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Sasuke nodded his response though it didn't sit well with him at all. He wondered; if he continued with his plan, would it really come to that? Would Kakashi try to kill him? They continued walking with ANBU jumping roof to roof barely trying to hide themselves. Sasuke guessed it was to annoy him and Kakashi, but maybe not. He thought it odd that Naruto and Sakura hadn't seen him yet. He was pretty sure everyone knew the 'traitor' was back. As if reading his mind Kakashi answered his unspoken question.

"Naruto and Sakura are out on a mission, but they should be back soon."

"I see."

"They've changed a lot just to let you know."

Sasuke doubted they'd really changed all that much. He was pretty sure Sakura would be throwing herself all over him and would be just as useless as ever. Naruto was probably still the biggest knucklehead in the village with zero talent, though he'd be a hell of a lot more useful than Sakura would ever be. He thought about Naruto and their fight in the valley. He wondered how Naruto would react to his returning. He smirked; either way, this would be interesting.

AN: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far it means a lot to me!


	3. Rogue Ninja no More

Restoration

Chapter 3

Rouge Ninja No More

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: This has been re-written, and lengthened.

THANK YOU SO MUCH NarutoGirl9312 for betaing this chapter!

A week had gone by with Sasuke under Kakashi and ANBU's watchful eyes. The raven-haired man grew increasingly annoyed at being followed every second of every day. He could have easily ditched both Kakashi and ANBU, but unfortunately, he needed to regain the trust of everyone in the village in order for his plan to work. He only hoped his 'innocence' would soon be proven.

Sasuke sighed as he walked the streets of Konoha with Kakashi. Everything seemed to be pretty normal. Kakashi walked seemingly without care, reading his book and following Sasuke, of course. ANBU could be seen hopping rooftop to rooftop also following Sasuke much to his dislike. He really wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. Sasuke was nearing his breaking point and to make matters worse, the villagers were staring and whispering. Inwardly, he couldn't help but think this is what Naruto must have felt like.

The Uchiha was already annoyed, though you couldn't tell by his face or actions. His hands were in his pockets and he stared down at the ground as he walked to nowhere in particular. He could hear the whispers that he was a 'traitor'; which was true, so it shouldn't have bothered him, but it really did. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the ANBU following him plain as day. That's it, he couldn't take it anymore.

"If you're going to be so obvious, why don't you just come down here?!" He yelled up to the rooftop. Before Sasuke could say anything else, an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"I see you decided to come down here."

The ANBU looked slightly confused as to what the Uchiha was talking about and simply replied.

"The Hokage would like to see you."

'Finally…'

The ANBU left Sasuke standing in the street. Kakashi knew the investigation must have come to a close. He wondered the outcome. He supposed if Sasuke was found to be a traitor, he would have been apprehended by now; which led Kakashi to believe he was found to be innocent.

The two shinobi made their way to Hokage tower, finally free of being followed. Sasuke walked slowly; hiding how anxious he was beneath that cold face of his. The walk was uneventful and they made it to the tower shortly.

~Hokage Tower~

Tsunade sat at her desk waiting for the Uchiha. The additional test she had the medical examiner run had come back, and it would seem Orochimaru really was dead. But for some reason she couldn't shake the weird feeling in the back of her mind. She pushed it back and thought of more present matters as she stared at the Uchiha before her. Though he stood looking confident, he was really quite nervous. After all, his whole plan might be ruined if he failed to gain back the trust of the Hokage.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama? Has the investigation concluded?"

"Yes."

"AND?" asked Kakashi anxiously awaiting the results even though he was sure Sasuke was in the clear.

Tsunade reached in her desk drawer and pulled something out of it. She smiled as she extended her arm towards Sasuke, who looked at her curiously.

"Here."

He held out his hand and she put the cloth in his hand. He looked and smirked. She had handed him a Konoha forehead protector.

"Welcome back!"

Sasuke nodded putting on his headband smirking the whole time as if he knew what would happen the whole time. Tsunade felt a need to punish him a bit and knew how to do so.

"Now Naruto won't be so lonely, being the only gennin in his age group."

Sasuke lost his smirk and Tsunade gained one while Kakashi resorted to light laughter. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stood dumbfounded.

"But I took down Orochimaru! That should mean something!"

"So? Naruto has brought down members of the Akatsuki."

"Tch." was the raven-haired man's only reply.

~Gates of Konoha~

Sakura and Naruto had just returned from a mission in Tea country escorting a lord. It was only a 'C' rank but still it was a mission, though Naruto complained the WHOLE time. It took everything Sakura had not to pound him into the ground. She had managed to keep her temper in check throughout the mission. Naruto was starving and couldn't wait to go to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

"You can give report to the Hokage. I'm getting some ramen!" yelled Naruto loudly throwing his arm up in the air. Sakura's eyebrow twitched at her teammate's suggestion that she do ALL the work. She had kept her temper in check the entire mission and she had had enough. She raised her fist and chakra charged it.

"BAKA!!!" she yelled punching Naruto sending him flying through the gate.

"OOOOOOUUUUCH! Sakura-chaaan…"

"We're both giving report. NO RAMEN!"

Naruto looked like a child who had their favorite toy taken away. A stream of tears rolled down his face. Not much had changed between the two. Sakura grabbed Naruto's collar and began dragging him through the streets toward Hokage tower.

"But Sakura-chan I'm starving!" he whined loudly.

"No you're not! You just ate two hours ago!"

Naruto sighed in defeat and Sakura released him. Naruto walked along side Sakura being careful not to piss her off again. It seemed as though not much had changed between the two. They walked quietly to the Hokage's tower. Sakura was quiet because she was annoyed. Naruto was quiet in hopes of avoiding another one of her blows. It was afternoon and the streets were busy with people out shopping. They pushed their way through. They had finally reached the stairs leading up to their destination. Two Jonin walked by in conversation.

"Did you hear that Uchiha kid actually killed Orochimaru! The third couldn't even kill him!"

"I know it's amazing!"

Naruto's head snapped back to face the jonin, while Sakura stood frozen with wide eyes.

'Sasuke-kun?'

Naruto jumped into the Jonin's path to keep him from walking away.

"What?!"

"You mean you didn't hear about that?" asked the Jonin surprised.

"No. Is it true?"

"Yea he's been back for a week now."

"Sasuke-kun…" muttered Sakura in disbelief as she turned to face the Jonin and Naruto.

"He's in the Hokage's office right now."

"WHY didn't you say so?!" cried the blonde, dashing off to Hokage tower with Sakura close behind him.

The race to the Hokage tower ended with Tsunade's door needing to be replaced. Naruto had knocked it down in his haste to see Sasuke. With the door out of the way, the two shinobi froze in the doorway staring into the office. Sasuke gave them his usual smirk.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!"

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…" Sakura half muttered half whispered still frozen in place. "You're really back!" she cried running towards him.

"Yo." Was his only reply even though inside he was happy to see them if only slightly.

Tsunade had been trying to get everyone's attention for the past five minutes in vain. The three shinobi were deep in conversation, well Sakura and Naruto were talking to Sasuke who merely nodded and 'Hn' them here and there. Tsunade was losing here patience fast, not that she really had much patience to lose.

Sai entered the room unnoticed by the Sakura and Naruto. Now that everyone was present, Tsunade decided it was time to get their attention by slamming her fist down on her desk. Upon hearing the loud sound of metal bending all whom were present looked in Tsunade's direction.

"Ah good now I have your attention. However sweet this reunion may be, it will have to wait.

There is an urgent mission in the land of rice. Two rival shinobi clans are at war with one another. Their constant fighting is destroying all the farmers' crops, and needs to end before they all starve. The leaders of the clans will be meeting to work out a peace treaty. They've asked that a neutral party attend to make certain everything goes well."

"AAAAAAAWWWW Granny Tsunade! Sasuke's back! Team seven is whole again. You can send us on a real mission! This one's so lame genin could take care of it."

Tsunade rubbed her temples as if she were about to explode.

"Naruto, need I remind you that you ARE a genin?"

Naruto sweat dropped. It was true he was still a genin. Sasuke smirked but quickly lost his smirk as Tsunade glared in his direction. Sakura just stood there smiling that she was a chunnin.

"You can't be serious?!"

"Yes I'm being deadly serious."

Naruto didn't like the emphasis on 'deadly' and decided it was in his best interest to comply. He sighed before turning to leave for his lame mission. Sai watched as Sakura and Sasuke followed Naruto.

'What about me?'

Sai never showed any real emotion before and he really didn't know how to explain them, but he did feel them from time to time. And he definitely felt this. His face was blank but he was hurt slightly.

"You can go home Sai, Sasuke's back we don't need you to fill in anymore."

Tsunade had already lifted herself from her chair.

"NARUTO! SHUT UP!"

Naruto and the others turned back to face Tsunade whose temper was boiling dangerously.

"You, Sakura, and SAI are going on this mission!"

Sai inwardly sighed. Sakura looked crushed, and Naruto had no idea what just happened or why it happened. Sasuke was relieved he was being left out of such a lame mission, not to mention he had his own mission to complete now that he was trusted again.

Sakura and Naruto reluctantly left for their mission with Naruto complaining loudly the whole time. The mission really was lame and genin really could have handled it, but Tsunade gave them the mission to get them out of the way. She really didn't need Naruto messing things up. Tsunade waited to be sure Naruto was out of ear shot before she began to speak. Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"Okay, Sasuke I have a mission for you to complete."

Sasuke nodded waiting for the mission details.

"I need you to gather as much information as you can on Guren, one of Orochimaru's subordinates."

Sasuke's interest peaked, having heard the name before. She was supposed to be Orochimaru's vessel after Kimimaro fell ill and before he showed up. Sasuke remembered that she was tough kunoichi with a unique kekkei genkai. He wondered what interest the Hokage had in her. Tsunade saw his face and raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"Do you know her?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I only know of her, and her kekkei genkai."

"Well that should prove helpful in your mission."

"Yes."

"You are not to engage the enemy at all. This is strictly a mission to recover information on her future plans and present situation. Nothing more. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded his response prompting Tsunade to finish.

"Good. You will need a partner for this mission. I will let you choose the chunnin of your choice."

Sasuke thought for a moment. It couldn't be that easy could it? Sasuke smirked inwardly at the fortuitous situation. Things would be much easier than he'd initially planned.

"So who would you like to take?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the Uchiha's odd choice of a partner.

"Really?"

"Yes. I feel her byakugan would be useful for this mission."

"Well if it's the byakugan you need why not Neji?"

"The mission would not go as smoothly as he does not take orders and we do not get along."

"I see. Okay I'll send message to the Hyuuga compound."

"Hai."

Sasuke left feeling like he'd dodged a bullet. He was thankful that Tsunade had bought it, though it wasn't entirely untrue as he did not like Neji in the slightest. Sasuke packed and readied himself for his missions.

He had hoped to play leaf ninja longer, but it would end here. He reached the Hyuuga compound in no time to see the shy kunoichi waiting in the dark. He jumped down in front of the kunoichi who almost fell over with fright. He frowned.

'How could she be a shinobi?' he asked himself.

Hinata composed herself and apologized for being caught off guard. Sasuke rattled off the mission details as they walked to the gates of Konoha to leave. Hinata listened intently as this was a chance for her to prove her worth. She had to do her best. Sasuke finished explaining the mission to her.

"I chose you because of your abilities."


	4. Mission in the Sound

Restoration

Chapter 4 Mission to the Sound

Disclaimer: Don't own…

AN: This has been re-written and hopefully a bit more clear!

THANK YOU SO MUCH NarutoGirl9312 for betaing this chapter!

Hinata composed herself and apologized for being caught off guard. Sasuke rattled off the mission details as they walked to the gates of Konoha to leave. Hinata listened intently as this was a chance for her to prove her worth. She had to do her best, to prove that she was useful to Sasuke. Sasuke finished explaining the mission to her.

"I chose you because of your abilities." The Uchiha stated plainly.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. Had she heard him right? Her face reddened at thought of Sasuke, choosing her of all people. He could've picked Neji if all he wanted was the Byakugan. Hinata smiled slightly to herself. Someone had thought she'd be useful on a mission! Now she had to do her best.

The momentary happiness with being chosen turned to fear as she realized this. After being chosen she couldn't fail this mission. Several seconds had passed and Sasuke realized the kunoichi was no longer walking beside him. He turned back to see her standing just inside the gates of Konoha seemingly frozen in place.

'This is proving to be much more difficult than I thought…'

"Hinata are you ready to go?" the raven-haired man asked.

Hinata jumped startled from her thoughts. She hadn't realized she'd even stopped walking and immediately felt a blush across her face in embarrassment.

'Great now he's staring at me!'

"Oh…gomen…S-Sasuke-kun…" the kunoichi was just barely able to utter.

She quickened her pace to catch up with him as the blush on her face deepened. She mentally scolded herself for being distracted so easily. Sasuke watched curiously as her face blushed.

'Maybe this won't be as difficult as I thought…' reconsidered Sasuke observing the kunoichi's actions.

He watched her as she fidgeted under his gaze. He inwardly smirked: oh yes his mission just became that much easier. Hinata's gaze was set on the ground as she poked her two index fingers together in her awkwardness.

Some time had passed in their travel and neither had spoken of the mission or otherwise. Sasuke knew they were nearing their destination, and decided to check it out more thoroughly.

"Hinata, I'd like for you to go up ahead and scan the area for enemies."

"H-Hai. Byakugan!" she stuttered activating her byakugan.

Hinata searched the area around them for any chakra patterns. Sasuke watched as she moved in front. He noticed how drastically she'd changed since he last saw her. Even though she was still shy she was different. Her hair was much longer than before, and she'd grown considerably taller since.

It was at that point Sasuke's eyes accidentally focused on other areas that had grown. Sasuke bit his lip. Now he was the one standing still thinking, which was so unlike him, along with the topic of which he was thinking, also very unlike him.

Hinata concluded her scan of the surrounding area and noticed Sasuke standing still, his eyes slightly glassy.

"Um…Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata now stood close looking up at him. His mind snapped out of his thoughts and frantically searched for an excuse for stopping here.

"This looks like a good place to rest for tonight." He replied as coolly as possible.

He silently cursed himself for being distracted. It was a sign of weakness and Sasuke loathed weakness with every fiber of his being. Hinata began setting up camp and Sasuke slipped away to think for a bit. He was disappointed in himself for his slip up. He hadn't trained this hard his whole life to let a weak kunoichi distract him. After regaining his composure completely he went back to the camp.

Hinata watched nervously as he reappeared wondering if she'd made him angry in some way. He decided to tell her his plan for the mission.

"The Hidden Sound Village isn't far from here. We will rest here until early morning and head out just before dawn so we still have the advantage."

"Hai." replied Hinata in a determined voice.

Hinata couldn't live with herself if she failed yet another mission especially if she was chosen personally. After a few moments Hinata spoke up again.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Did you know Guren?"

"No. Not personally all I know about her is that her kekkei genkai is very unique and deadly."

"I-Is s-she really that bad? I-I mean is she really a threat with Orochimaru gone?"

"Yes. Guren was obsessed with Orochimaru. It wouldn't surprise me if she continued his sick experiments he was planning. So that's what we need to find out."

"W-What k-kind of experiments was Orochimaru conducting?"

Sasuke didn't have a nice answer for that question. Even with his tough exterior it was difficult to keep hearing the pained screeches and cries of Orochimaru's experiments. He inwardly shuddered remembering them. The screeches could be heard all throughout the hideout at all hours of the night. He wasn't sure how to answer. He wasn't sure he wanted anyone to know of the horrid things Orochimaru had done. He didn't want to be associated with that. As cold as he seemed he couldn't cause someone deliberate pain without reason. He realized Hinata was waiting for an answer.

"All I know is that the screams could be heard at all hours of the night."

Hinata's eyes widened with fear and began visibly shaking, her face had gone ashen. Sasuke saw her reaction and decided that was enough. They sat in silence. The silence was so thick it was almost tangible. Hinata sat awkwardly and slightly fearfully and Sasuke sat seemingly unfazed by it all. Hinata's thoughts lingered for a moment on the gruesome truth of Orochimaru.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun…?"

"Hn." He replied without even looking up.

"D-Do you know where t-to find her?"

Sasuke nodded his response.

Again they sat in silence, and Hinata fidgeted awkwardly while the Uchiha again seemed not to care. Little did she know he was deep in thoughts of his mission.

"Before we find Guren we should go to the last hideout of Orochimaru. It was surely abandoned after his demise."

Hinata looked at him confused.

'Why would he want to go back? Didn't he want to go away?'

As if able to hear her thoughts, Sasuke spoke with an unintentionally calming voice that instantly reassured her.

"Everything Orochimaru was working on he wrote down into log books. If we go back to the last place he resided we can obtain these books."

"Ano…I - I don't understand…."

"Guren is sure to finish what Orochimaru started. So learning more about his experiments will help us figure out Guren's goals."

"I see."

"Why don't you get some sleep while I watch for enemies?"

"T-thank you."

Hinata's worries were put to rest. Hinata hadn't noticed how tired she really was. She climbed into her sleeping bag and instantly fell asleep. Sasuke had already left the tent. He sat in a nearby tree surveying for Sound ninja; after all he couldn't let anything happen to her. He needed her and her Byakugan. His mission was dependent on her and her health.


	5. Restore My Clan

Restoration

Chapter 5 Restore My Clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or much of anything really.

AN: This is a re-write as of 8/20/09. Hope you enjoy it!

Thank you NarutoGirl9312 for betaing this rough chapter!

Sasuke watched on as the kunoichi lay sleeping. His thoughts were of his clan. He was just a child when his clan fell victim to his elder brother, Itachi. He had slaughtered them all, except for Sasuke. Itachi even went as far as to have Sasuke relive the bloody massacre. Now he often relived that day in his mind on his own.

~Flashback~

The young raven-haired boy ran through the now empty streets of Konoha. He had stayed behind at the academy to practice his jutsu and shuriken aim.

'I have the same Uchiha blood as my brother…I won't lose to him!'

Before the young boy knew it the sun was setting. He left the academy in a hurry. He wouldn't want his mother to worry, or his father to be disappointed in him for being late for dinner. The boy looked around the quiet streets as he ran, headed for the Uchiha compound. The sun had completely set and the moon was full. The boy looked up momentarily at the moon. His eyes wandered to a nearby telephone wire and his eyes snapped open wide.

'Itachi?'

When he blinked and looked again there was no one there. He shook his head and began running back towards his home.

'What is this feeling?' the boy asked himself.

He looked around. Why was everything so quiet? Why were all the houses dark? These were his questions as the houses came into view. The next thing the boy saw would scare him emotionally for the rest of his life.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw the members of his clan littering the ground all dead.

"W-What the hell is this?!" he muttered in fear and disbelief.

'Mother! Father!'

He ran to his home and reached their bedroom door. His hand was shaking and his eyes were fear filled as he stood there. He wasn't sure he wanted to see what lay beyond the door.

"Mother, Father!"

Sasuke's heart stopped at the voice that responded to his.

"Sasuke don't come in here." rang Itachi's emotionless reply.

Sasuke placed his shaking hand back to the door and slowly slid the door open. The scene was of his mother fallen and his father as well. Both lye motionless and Itachi stood behind them staring out at Sasuke with a blank face.

"FATHER! MOTHER!"

He looked to Itachi for something anything to explain or give him hope.

"I-Itachi…mom..and dad…what the hell happened?! Who did this?!"

"Foolish _little_ brother….mangekyo sharingan!"

Itachi's eyes changed from sharingan tomas to a pinwheel aimed directly at Sasuke's eyes. Itachi's gaze ensnared Sasuke and forced him to relive the pain of seeing his family and clan slaughtered before his very eyes. By the time Itachi released Sasuke he was on the floor panting.

"W-Why…?"

"To test my ability." replied Itachi without faltering.

Sasuke's face was shocked.

"To test your ability? That's the reason you killed everyone?!"

Itachi looked to the ground even though his face remained blank and uncaring of the situation.

"It was essential."

"THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP!!!" yelled Sasuke charging at his brother with tears in his eyes.

Itachi knocked Sasuke to the ground coldly.

"If you seek revenge, get stronger and seek me out." stated the monotone voice Itachi often used.

~End Flashback~

'ITACHI!'

The raven-haired man sat angrily thinking of his fallen clan and his brother. His mission was much more than restoring his clan, it was to kill Itachi even if he died in the process.

He dismissed these thoughts as Hinata stirred a bit in her sleep. He thought she might be waking, but she didn't. He thought of her. She was shy, and proper. Her family was a prominent clan of Konoha. Her bloodline was pure and she was an heiress as well. Not to mention that, most of all, she possessed her kekkai genkai, the byakugan. She was perfect. He smirked as he looked down at her. Hours past and Sasuke found himself barely able to stay awake. He nodded off.

Hinata woke soon after Sasuke fell asleep. She pulled herself out of the sleeping bag careful so she didn't disturb him. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. Sasuke's appearance had changed quite a bit since she'd last seen him. Her eyes lingered on his body. She blushed realizing he'd taken off his shirt at some point. His abs were well defined, as were the muscles of his arms.

She turned quickly away, blushing violently. She couldn't stop looking at him. He was gorgeous in her eyes. She crept closer to him. She'd never been this attracted to anyone, not even Naruto. In fact she couldn't remember what she had seen in the blonde. She lent in for a closer look.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and met hers. The kunoichi jumped back, blushing from head to toe. She looked down at the ground.

"..ano…Sasuke-kun….gomen…I was t-t-trying to wake you."

Sasuke just looked at her confused as to what had just happened. He came to the realization she was checking him out. Seeing her blush was actually a turn on for him. He watched her face as he pulled his shirt back on. The kunoichi's face seemed to grow a more violent shade of red.

They walked in silence. It was still dark out and would be for a few more hours. Sasuke's thoughts were of his mission. He hoped she'd just go along with it. He really wasn't the type of guy to use force against women, but if it came down to it he would have to.

His chest felt unusually heavy. He really didn't want to harm her. But she was perfect for restoring his clan. He was going to form a 'new' Uchiha Clan with the byakugan and sharingan together. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Sasuke-k-kun…I can see it…Orochimaru's hideout…" Stated Hinata meekly with her byakugan activated.

They stopped on tree branches and observed their surroundings. Soon she'd know that he'd lured her here on purpose. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Could it be he felt guilty? He sat contemplating if he really should go through with this. There was still time to back out, but the thought of restoring his clan kept him going. His only hope was he wouldn't have to harm her.

She scanned the surrounding area with her byakugan. No enemies were present. He remembered how she'd blushed when he caught her looking at him, maybe she would just go along with it, but being the heiress of the Hyuuga clan he doubted she would throw away her precious virginity to a traitor like himself. But still he hoped she would for her sake. (AN: Yes Sasuke feels guilty from time to time, even if he doesn't show it.)

"Sasuke-kun….no enemies."

They jumped down and entered the hideout. He knew the only one present was Kabuto, at least he was supposed to be, but he was nowhere in sight. Well hopefully Kabuto had stayed behind like he was ordered. Hinata followed Sasuke down the dark, corridor. She noticed the dim candles lined the walls every few feet. She continued to use her Byakugan. The place was seriously creeping her out. Sasuke led her wordlessly to his old bedroom. She had no idea why he was leading her there, but they had a mission and she assumed it was important.

"In here, the logs and data are in here…"

Sasuke opened the door and motioned for her to go first. She did a little reluctantly though. He shut and locked the door behind them. She jumped with surprise. She couldn't grasp the situation. He hadn't taken her to Orochimaru's lab. He'd taken her to a bed room, and locked them! A blush stretched across her face…a…bedroom……alone with Sasuke-kun. He wanted to be alone with her. She was speechless and nervous of course. She just looked at him.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan for tricking you…but… I need your help..."

He had called her Hinata-chan. She couldn't believe it. He gauged her response. So far she was fine. He'd never been more nervous though his face didn't betray him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently guided her to his bed. He laid her down. She was so nervous she could barely look at him. In fact it still hadn't completely registered with Hinata what he was going to be doing to her.

He couldn't believe she was going along with it. His original plan was to force her though he really hadn't wanted to. But this was much easier not to mention better for them both. His hand slowly caressed her face. Her wide eyes and blush fueled him on. His hand grasped the zipper of her jacket and slowly pulled down. She turned her head as her breasts popped out. Sasuke smirked. They were perfect.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun…" she whispered through stutters.

He kissed her softly on the lips and placed his hands on her huge breasts. He softly squeezed them deepening their kiss. Her breasts were so warm and soft.

"Sasuke-kun…" she panted. "What are you doing?" she asked through pants of pleasure.

Sasuke smirked. He lowered his face to her breasts. He allowed his tongue to flicker across her nipple. She moaned loudly. Her moans only excited him more. He wanted to make her moan some more. Hell he wanted to make her scream. He clasped his lips around her nipple sucking on it while playing with the other.

Her moans drove him on. His hands moved lower. Her body was frozen with pleasure she'd never felt anything like it before. She let out a deep moan as his fingers slid in and out of her. She was so wet. Sasuke's dick hardened in his pants, which were quite restricting. With each moan his dick pulsed. He wanted more of her moans. He flicked his tongue over her clit, as his fingers continued to please her. Her face scrunched with pleasure.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!! STOP!", she yelled blushing, and panting some more. Her face was flushed.

That's what she yelled but it wasn't really what she wanted, and Sasuke knew that. His fingers kept moving faster and his dick pulsed even harder at the wonderful sounds she made. He grabbed her breast with his free hand… Her back arched. She couldn't take much more of this. She wanted him, so badly she was aching.

He stopped only to remove his own clothes. She stood in front of him. Her eyes couldn't believe how big he was. She touched him and Sasuke, panted slightly and winced at the touch of her hand. She got an incredible urge to lick his pulsating length and she followed her instincts. Sasuke's dick pulsed under her tongue. His dick was amazing.

He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her up and turned her around in one swift movement. He pushed her upper body down to rest on the bed. Her feet planted firmly on the floor. She panted louder in anticipation. He held her down, unsure of what her reaction would be.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" she asked panting under his touch.

"Restoring my clan."

Without another word he thrust inside her. He couldn't believe how tight she was. It felt so good, her walls squeezing around his dick. He grimaced with pleasure. Hinata saw stars. She never knew it would feel this good. She felt her embarrassment fade away. She was actually enjoying herself.

Sasuke pulled out to tease her. She whimpered at his absence within her.

"D-Don't s-stop…p-please…" she whimpered.

He pressed his dick against her, she squirmed and panted. He gave a small laugh. Hinata had become so naughty. She wasn't shy anymore. She just wanted his dick back inside of her. He knew this and teased her for several moments until he slammed back into her, she screamed with pleasure.

He quickened his pace. Her screams echoed off the walls. He moaned, he couldn't hold out any longer and he came inside her, she could feel it inside her. The warm liquid filled her. She lay on the bed panting unsure of what to do. She couldn't believe she'd done that and neither could Sasuke.

The original plan was to kidnap and impregnate her. He didn't realize that she'd be fine with this. Or that she'd be so willing. Sasuke lay next to her on the bed. He didn't expect things to go quite like this. And he certainly didn't expect to enjoy it as much as he had. Things had just gotten complicated for the raven-haired man. He glanced over at Hinata who was lying next to him awkwardly still panting slightly.


	6. What Now?

Restoration

Chapter 6 What Now?

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto or any characters!!!

Hinata laid in bed trying to figure out what just happened. You'd think it'd be a simple thing to grasp, but

for the young kunoichi it wasn't. It was far from simple. The wonderful feelings of their encounter had

withered away and bred fear in the girl. Her clan had strict rules. She had just broken half of them in one

night! What the hell was she going to do? If anyone found out she would lose her spot as heiress to her

clan. Hinata's body tensed and her face showed signs that she might cry at any second though she was really trying not to.

Sasuke felt the change in her. He immediately noticed the tears she was fighting. He inwardly sighed. Sasuke had always hated when women cried around him. It just served to annoy him. Sasuke put his arms around her, though he was unsure of why he'd done it. Maybe he was feeling slight guilt for his actions, or perhaps he just didn't want her to cry, even he wasn't sure of the exact reason for this.

Now the raven-haired man had no idea as to what he should do. He obviously had no intentions of marriage, or even dating her. The truth was he simply wanted her to bare his children, but that was he supposed to say. Wouldn't she want to pursue a relationship now? He looked over to her but her face was hidden in the blankets.

'Damn it is she crying?'

The guilt hit him like a ton of bricks though he'd never admit to anyone he had feelings.

He really wished they'd just stuck to Tsunade's mission. Things were so different than he'd planned. He was unsure what exactly she was to him. He'd planned for her just to be his pawn on the way to restoring his clan, but things changed. He had changed. His feelings changed. Sasuke was deep in thought forgetting they were both in bed completely naked.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun….maybe we should get dressed now." Hinata suggested while fidgeting under Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke turned to look at Hinata whose face was blushed violently and he could feel her body was tensed. He took his arm from around her once he realized it to be the cause of her discomfort. He hadn't meant for her to get embarrassed.

He got out of bed not bothering to cover up. He really hadn't felt a need to cover up after all she'd already seen him naked. He tossed her clothes to her and put his clothing on. She just stayed in bed with the sheets up to her nose. Sasuke saw she wasn't getting dressed. He quickly realized that it was because he was still in the room. Sasuke left knowing there was no way she'd even move while he was there.

'Guess she's still shy…'

Hinata got dressed and sat back on the bed. She thought back to the night before. She'd never been so happy, but now she just felt afraid, and nervous. Hinata's feelings towards Sasuke were mixed. At one point she was angry he'd tricked her and put her into this predicament, but she couldn't say it wasn't the best night of her life either.

She dreaded going back home. She had enough trouble keeping her title as heiress from Hanabi before she threw away her virginity. If anyone found out she'd be in some serious trouble.

'What have I done?' She thought burying her face in her hands as a wave of tears spilled from her pale eyes.

Sasuke paced up and down the corridor wondering what to do. He hadn't planned on being with her. Falling in love was not part of the plan. He wondered if he would've even been able to carry out the original plan. He realized he couldn't have done it. It just wasn't in him. He couldn't betray the leaf or his comrades again. Not after he just regained everyone's trust again. But what was he going to do?

He stopped and listened at the door. He could hear her sobbing on the other side. He couldn't bring himself to knock or even say anything, besides what could he say?

Before long Sasuke heard the door handle being turned and backed away from the door acting as though he didn't know she'd been crying. She looked up at him, while fidgeting.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun….what now?"

What now? That was a good question, what would they do? He highly doubted her family would approve of her being with someone who'd abandoned Konoha to join rank with Orochimaru. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to stay with her, he just was unsure of everything. His whole meaning for life seemed to change. Sasuke cursed himself for being so stupid.

She looked at the ground... She wasn't sure what to say or do. Hinata really hoped Sasuke liked her even a little bit. She didn't think she could handle it if she'd just been used for sex. But knowing the Uchiha that was probably all it had been, along with ambition of restoring his clan, though that would be another completely different issue that she hoped not to deal with. Hinata held on to the slim possibility he really saw something in her that he liked other than her body or ability to bare children.

"I don't know." replied Sasuke quietly wishing he did know because at least he could give her an answer one way or another.

Hinata looked hurt. He hated the hurt on her face. He hated himself for having caused it. He hated that he hadn't thought any of this through. He didn't know what to say to the girl whose virginity he basically stole with no promise of love or anything.

"Well we still have a mission to take care of." Sasuke's voice trailed off awkwardly.

Hinata nodded. Sasuke led the way through Orochimaru's abandoned hideout. This time he really took her to Orochimaru's lab where they took his data logs and left for Guren's hide out. They needed to gather more intel on her before returning to Konoha especially after the time they spent there, they'd better show up with more than some scrolls to show for their time.

They left the hideout and neither spoke. Hinata's eyes watched the ground as she walked following Sasuke who kept his gaze ahead. He had a lot on his mind, not to mention the weight he felt dragging him down. He hoped that the tension between the two would wear down with time, but he had a feeling that wouldn't be the case.

After a while Sasuke felt they were getting close to the hideout Orochimaru had left Guren in charge of. Guren was known for the way she ruled over her wards with an iron fist. Those who showed disloyalty to Orochimaru, or dared defy her were killed on the spot. She left no room for traitors among her subordinates.

Sasuke needed to think of the mission now, and buried back previous events to deal with later and hoped beyond hope Hinata could do the same.

"Hinata, I think we're close could you use your byakugan please?" his words shocked himself. He said 'please'? It made him feel weak.

Hinata didn't bother with a response she simply activated her byakugan and scanned the area... She was too hurt to speak to him. If it weren't for this mission she'd have left from his presence. She couldn't believe she'd slept with him so easily.

Her silence made Sasuke uneasy and he felt guilty again. Things definitely hadn't gone as he planned. He watched her eyes sweep the area. He wondered if she would say anything more about last night, but it seemed that the mission was her only concern at the moment.

"I see her hideout."

"How many guards are there?"

"A few, but we should be able to get around them without being detected."

Hinata and Sasuke infiltrated Guren's hideout disguised as her own subordinates and gathered the necessary intel to complete their mission. They remained undetected and left quickly after obtaining the information they needed.

"Well it seems she's already carrying out Orochimaru's experiments." stated Hinata.

"Let's report back to Hokage-sama." replied Sasuke.

"Hai."

Afterwards neither spoke. They had completed their mission and headed back to Konoha.

Sasuke stared at Hinata. Was she mad at him? He could only guess she felt betrayed after giving herself to him. She must feel taken advantage of. But he was just as confused of what to do as she was! He felt a weight on his chest. He knew what he'd done was wrong. But he wasn't sure what to do. All he knew was what he'd done was wrong, he had no idea how to _fix_ it.

"Hinata-chan…I'm sorry."

She smiled at the way he'd addressed her. A small blush came across her face as her anger faded. No one could find out about this though or she'd be in huge trouble.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun, p-please don't tell anyone."

Neither spoke about this any further, but he had to wonder if she hated him deep down. He never cared much about any girl before especially what they thought of him, but then again most usually threw themselves at him, but Hinata never had.

They walked through the gates of Konoha, both full of dread and confusion.


	7. Sorry

Restoration

Chapter 7 Sorry

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto…or Sasuke…

AN: This chapter has changed drastically!!! Hisashi doesn't know; and Neji only has suspicions. Hinata has not been kicked out.

They walked through Konoha towards Hokage tower. Both felt awkward. Sasuke knew things would only get more complicated from here. Hinata couldn't look him in the eye; she'd thrown it all away for one night with him. She felt dread. She would have to face her family and lie. Hinata just wasn't the type to lie, but if she had to she would. And this time she _had_ to. Sasuke eyed her nervously. Was she going to tell anyone? He really hoped not. He wasn't sure about the whole thing himself. They reached the Hokage's office in no time. They knocked waiting for a response. Tsunade bid them in, they walked slowly as if it were a death march. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this, but soon dismissed it as their being tired from the mission. Sasuke had walked in first. Hinata followed. She remained quiet and let Sasuke conduct the report.

"We gathered the intel successfully."

Sasuke said handing the papers over to Tsunade.

"Guren plans to carry out Orochimaru's plans and experiments."

Tsunade looked down at the log book before her; she flipped through it with a look of disgust.

"And what is she up to now?"

"She's already begun his experiments on captured shinobi."

Tsunade's face looked awful. She placed the papers back down with a sigh, another shinobi with _his_ lust for power. Hinata fidgeted awkwardly. Tsunade's attention was drawn to her. Sasuke's face looked slightly paler than usual.

"Is everything okay Hinata?"

"Y-Y-Yes Hokage-sama..."

Tsunade eyed her suspiciously, and then turned her glare to Sasuke who nearly jumped with fright; which was serious because there wasn't much feared by the Uchiha. Hinata felt her face heat up. No one spoke.

"Did anything happen I should know about?"

"NO!" they yelled in worried toned unison.

Tsunade knew something was up, but dismissed them. She had far more pressing matters to deal with. She couldn't allow any shinobi to follow Orochimaru's footsteps. Sasuke and Hinata left the Hokage's office. Though Sasuke didn't look it he had been shaken. Hinata's heart was in her throat, and her chest ached. She couldn't take much more of this. Sasuke wasn't fairing much better in his thoughts. They looked at each other, but quickly turned away. What were they going to do? Neither had an answer for that question, which loomed over their heads. They walked their separate ways home.

Sasuke had a lot to think about. He hadn't planned this far. He felt awful. He knew eventually the Hyuuga's would find out. What would they do to her? She was the Hyuuga's heiress. What would they do to her once they found out that he'd _tainted_ her? He sat alone in his room, with an overwhelming pain in his chest. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He laid in bed wallowing in self guilt.

Hinata composed herself the best she could on her long walk home. She realized Sasuke probably wasn't going to take responsibility for this. The lump in her throat was most uncomfortable. What was she going to do? She didn't know what would happen when her clan found out. She had shamed her royal blood with that one night with Konoha's biggest traitor. Why? Why had she done it? She brought shame to the Hyuuga clan with her actions. She only hoped they wouldn't find out right away. She reached the doorway. She walked quickly to her room, but just as she reached the door a voice called out for her.

"How was your mission?" asked Neji coldly with an eye of suspicion; after seeing her rushing to her room.

"It was fine N-N-Neji-k-kun." She stuttered and blushed nervously.

He had noticed a change in her chakra pattern but dismissed it as her nerves.

"Your father and Hanabi are out on a mission." "They might be gone for several days."

"Oh."

She felt relief wash over her, until she noticed that Neji had still been watching over her.

"So what was your mission?"

"…A…no….it was to gather intel on a subordinate of Orochimaru."

"Really."

"Hai."

"What took so long?"

She felt her face heat up. He was on to her.

"We…we…got ambushed by some shinobi, who were once held captive by Orochimaru."

"I see." He said with a smirk.

He eyed her with great suspicion. She was hiding something from him. He stared unchangingly at her. He watched her face cover with a blush, and there was a swell in her chakra. She watched as he raised an eyebrow. He didn't buy the ambush part. She had lied to him; but why? And what was she hiding. He wasn't sure but he'd get to the bottom of this if it killed him. Neji just walked away; left her there. Was she off the hook then? Did he really buy her story? She felt relieved. She went to bed after a long day her head spinning with all that had happened the past few days. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. She tossed and turned with nightmares of the days to come. She awoke the next morning as tired as the night before. She sighed getting out of bed slowly. Somehow she felt fine. She really just wanted to forget about the mission completely. She came to terms with it. It had been a _HUGE_ mistake on her part. Besides it was best to forget, her family would never approve anyways. She felt a slight pressure on her chest. She knew this feeling would leave her in time. She looked out her window. She could see Neji was awake and training already. Everything appeared to be normal, and from what she could tell her father and sister were still gone. Even better, she thought. She went about her life as usual; though she seemed different somehow. She left the Hyuuga compound to get some training in. She liked training away from Neji. He'd always ask to spar and she was sure it was just to humiliate her. She walked slowly. She had picked a quiet place in the woods back in her genin days and she's trained there ever since. It was pretty far into the woods; she was rarely bothered. This was good, because she really didn't want to be bothered today. Instead of starting her training she sat under a tree. She liked this tree. She often sat there to think, and today was no different. She just couldn't forget what had happened between her and Sasuke. But why had he done this? She thought he liked her. Had she done something wrong to shy him away? The young kunoichi was rapidly becoming more confused by the second. Her attention was snatched away by the sound of a twig snapping. She jumped startled by the noise. She looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Byakugan!"

She saw nothing. She thought she was going crazy, she'd been so sure she heard something. She sat back down and rested against the tree.

~Sasuke's House~

Sasuke has started the day late, due to his lack of sleep the night before. He stayed up half the night wonder just what he should do. Hell he wasn't sure of what he even wanted. He sat in bed pulling his clothes on sluggishly. He was finally free to walk around Konoha; it should have been a great day for him, but it didn't turn out that way for him. He decided to go back to his training spot, only to find that some talentless genin had taken over his spot. He walked slowly by not wanting to bother himself over it; the sun was shining and the day was beautiful. He took in the sights as he walked. The village seemed unchanged, aside from the new genin running around. He smirked remembering his genin days. He kept walking deep in thought. He was glad to be back. His happiness was short lived, once Hinata had popped back into his mind. What did she mean to him? He tried to figure it out. There had always been girls throwing themselves at him, but he always looked at them with disgust to just leave him alone. She was different. He never really noticed her before, but on the mission he'd felt so weird around her. Did there one night together really mean more to him than restoring his clan? His feet wandered into the forest, searching out a new spot to train. He traveled pretty far, he kept his gaze to the ground; barely paying attention to his surroundings. He was sure he'd had _some_ feelings for her; though he'd never fully admit he had _feelings_ to begin with. For Sasuke showing having feelings and especially showing feelings was a great sign of weakness. He couldn't afford to show weakness. He dismissed all these feeling thoughts from his head. Uchiha Sasuke has no feelings.

Hinata heard another noise. She was just being paranoid she'd thought standing up to go home. She looked back at the tree as she walked away. Her face and body collided hard with something. She was thrown backwards onto the ground.

"Ouch!" she cried out; her eyes closed with pain. "G-Gomen!" she said hastily sitting on the ground still.

She opened her eyes to see Sasuke sitting on the ground opposite her.

"It was my fault."

Upon seeing her face his idea of him not having feelings was proved very wrong. He quickly stood and extended his hand to help her up.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun?"

Hinata's face blushed, as she looked at his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, and close to him. He realized he wanted be with her. He didn't let go of her hand once she stood.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

"I-It's o-okay, you fell too."

"No. I'm _sorry_."

Was he trying to say what she thought? He stood in front of her holding her hand still. Her face went beat red. He smirked.

"I want to be with you."

Hinata was speechless. She couldn't believe her ears. Sasuke wanted to be with her. He leaned down and kissed her. They spent the day there together. They knew their relationship had to be secret, for Hinata's sake. They lay in the grass next to one another clasping hands, wishing that it could last forever.

AN: Sorry for changing it! I felt I posted it too early without thinking it through!


	8. New Mission

Restoration

Chapter 8 New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Before you read this make sure you've read the _**NEW**_ chapter 7! I changed it due to absolutely hating it! I was just trying to move the story along to fast. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also I will be taking a break to work on my other story Lost Flower as it needs A LOT of work. Next update will be in about two weeks! :)

Neji awoke early the next morning to find Hinata had already gone out. This was strange. Her behavior was strange ever since she'd returned from that mission. Even her chakra pattern and flow was different. He really wasn't sure what it meant. He would need to observe her longer. But how would he get to? She was always running off before he could get a closer look. What was so bad that she was avoiding him? Neji left the Hyuuga complex in search of Hinata; he jumped stealthily from roof top to roof top looking for her; that's when he saw the Uchiha. He'd hated the fact that he was allowed back so easily. If you'd ask Neji he shouldn't have been allowed back in at all. Neji thought back to the day when Sasuke had left the village for power. He remembered how hard he'd fought, how hard _everyone_ had fought to bring him back. They had all almost _died_ trying to bring home that bastard. Why did Sasuke all of a sudden decide to come back? He didn't want to come back then why now? What was the traitoress bastard up to? He reached Hinata's usual training grounds, though he never understood why she'd go so far to train. She wasn't there. Where could she be? He sat in the trees, and waited to see if she'd show up. But much his dismay she never did. Maybe she'd gone to train with Kiba and Shino today. Neji was deep in thought as he searched for Hinata.

"Neji-san!"

Neji turned to see an exhausted Kotetsu behind him. He glared at him.

"I've been trying to catch up with you all morning!"

"Well? What is it?" Neji asked coldly, not feeling like being bothered.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

"Hmp." that was all Neji said before rushing to see the Hokage.

He wondered what it was she had wanted form him. He traveled on roof tops to Hokage tower to avoid people. He hated when people got in _his_ way. It was never him that got in others way, they always got in _his_ way. That was just how the genius felt. It wasn't long before he entered Hokage tower. He stood before the Hokage's door, and knocked awaiting her answer. She beckoned him inside. He closed the door behind him. Tsunade's face had an ever rare look of seriousness upon it.

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." "I have a new mission for you, in which you are team leader."

Neji nodded awaiting the mission details.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the village of Sound an eliminate Guren. She plans to follow in Orochimaru's footsteps and continue his cruel experiments."

"Hai."

"You must be quick about this, as well as cautious."

"Is she really that large of a threat?"

"Yes. You need to get in and get out. Leave nothing behind. I want her body brought back."

"And my team?"

Tsunade sighed at this. Normally for an operation such as this she'd send out a four man cell, but at the time circumstance beyond her control would limit the team to two shinobi. Neji didn't like the look on her face. He hoped it wasn't going to be that bad.

"I'm sending you and one other shinobi."

"But lady Hokage, surely you must be joking?!"

"I wish I was, but an increase in missions and the decline of available shinobi, I just can't afford to send more." "And if I were to decline missions the village hidden in the leaves would look weak. Other nations may once again attack. I can't afford to let that happen."

Neji nodded though he didn't like this at all. He recalled the last time she couldn't send out shinobi fitting of the mission. They had all been genin. Shikamaru was granted team leader. His team comprised of Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, and himself. They were dealing with Orochimaru's subordinates that time as well, and would be again this time. He had a weird feeling in his stomach recalling his battle with Kidoumaru. Even though he finished off Kidoumaru, he almost lost his own life. He would have died. Tsunade should know from the last time, not to underestimate the power Orochimaru's followers have. He felt extremely uneasy though he's grown to be much stronger since then, but so has the enemy.

"Who will I be going with then?"

"Sasuke."

Neji's blood began to boil. He was the only one who could go? His eyes stared at Tsunade in disgust. Its bad enough Neji had almost died trying to bring that traitor back, but now he has to team up with him! But what if Sasuke was still in league with them? What if he'd taken the place of Orochimaru?

"Hokage-sama, isn't there anyone else?"

Tsunade's brow began to twitch, and she clenched her fist.

"It's just; he's….he's…."

"He's what?"

"It's just…"

Oblivious to how angry he was making her, he continued.

"ENOUGH!!!!" "You _are _going on this mission and you _are_ taking Sasuke! I thought you of all people would understand his _DUTY_ as a shinobi!"

There was a knock at the door, which interrupted the Hokage's rant. Sasuke entered late.

"YOU'RE LATE!" "Neji will fill you in on the mission details." "NOW GO!"

Tsunade handed them the information previously gathered on Guren. Both shinobi nodded, and left in a hurry. Neji continued to eye Sasuke in disgust as he filled Sasuke in on the mission details. Neji didn't trust Sasuke at all. They left for their mission in silence.

The Hokage sat at her desk, still fuming at the attitude that Neji had given her. Did he think she enjoyed endangering the lives of her shinobi? She slammed her fist on the desk. There was another knock at the door. She hadn't summoned anyone else. She beckoned them in. In walked the genjutsu mistress Kurenai.

"Yes."

"Hokage-sama, did anything strange happen on Hinata's last mission?"

Tsunade thought back to Hinata's strange behavior upon returning. She had been wondering about that. She decided to play dumb for the time being.

"No. Why?"

"It's just…it's just…she's acting very strangely."

"Really, now?"

"Yes."

Kurenai stood in front of the Hokage almost in tears with worry. Tsunade saw this and tried to alleviate her worry.

"I will call her here and question her alone."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

~Hyuuga Complex~

Hinata was returning home from a long day. She had spent most of her day with Sasuke. She had slipped out early and went to his apartment. It was no longer safe for them in the woods. She had a feeling Neji was on to them and if not, he soon would be. So they would have to sneak around and it was much too risky for Sasuke to see her, she had to go see him. Hinata knew this whole situation couldn't end well, but what could she do? She gave herself to him, she had feelings for him. She knew it was only a matter of time before her clan found out she wasn't a virgin. So she decided to enjoy life while she could. And that is exactly what she was doing when Sasuke was called off on a mission. Thank goodness she hadn't been seen by Kotetsu. She didn't know what would've happened if she'd been caught there. The kunoichi sat on her bed. Worry had begun to settle in her eyes.

"Byakugan."

She observed her own chakra flow, and it had definitely changed. It was very noticeable now. Her time was running out. She knew her father would be home from his mission with Hanabi soon. There's just _NO_ possible way he'd miss this. What was she going to? Just as she was about to cry, there was a knock at her window. She looked at an out of breath Kotetsu. He stood panting. Tsunade had been running him ragged, all day.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you!" he finally managed to say.

The kunoichi nodded. Kotetsu left and she pulled on her ninja gear. She made her way to Hokage tower. It was dark now. The kunoichi's heart pounded. What if she'd found out about her and Sasuke? Her days as a shinobi would be over! Not to mention her family would find out. Come to think of it she hasn't seen Neji all day. She started freaking out. She did her best to kept walking. No one knew about it yet. She was just being paranoid. Or was she? Hinata finally reached the Hokage's door. She stood debating whether or not to go inside. She knew Tsunade would be able to read her chakra. There was no hiding it, or could she? Hinata focused her chakra away, and re-regulated it as she entered. Tsunade looked up at her.

"Y-Yes H-Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade stared at her. The girl's chakra was out of whack but the cause was undetermined.

"Hinata did anything happen on your last mission?"

Hinata fought to keep her secret hidden, even from the Hokage herself.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Tsunade eyed her suspiciously; her chakra was completely out of alignment. But why? She observed the blush across Hinata's face and the sweat on her forehead. She was lying. Hinata flared her chakra purposely to lead Tsunade away from the truth.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Y-Yes."

The girl's chakra was completely out of control. Was this self inflicted? Was she stressing her chakra system on purpose? The kunoichi appeared faint. Tsunade decided to let her go for now. She was afraid the girl was going to hurt herself. Whatever it was it the truth would come out in time.

"Okay. You may leave." "But if there's anything you'd like to tell me….."

Hinata walked quickly out of the room as soon as the door shut she let out a sigh of relief. Her secret was safe for now. But really how much longer could she keep it? She wondered if she should tell Tsunade. Maybe she could help. She stood leaning against the Hokage's office door.

AN: I PROMISE no more chapter changing!:)


	9. Who

Restoration

Chapter 9 Who

Disclaimer: Just borrowing the Naruto characters unfortunately.

AN: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! I was getting nervous for a while that my story had lost interest! Thank you!

Hinata lingered a moment more at the Hokage's door, before she darted off. She couldn't even tell the Hokage. She had disgraced herself, and couldn't bring herself to admit it. Not to mention she'd be in a lot of trouble, for not sticking to the mission. Sasuke as well. What was she going to do? She asked herself this question so many times, and still no answer had come to her. Hinata rushed home, she jumped from the roof tops so no one would see her. Luck would have it that she wasn't seen. She entered her home. She was still the only one there. Her body felt so weak. Maybe she'd over done it with her chakra, but she couldn't let her secret out. Her face flushed and her body swayed. Hinata made it to her bedroom and collapsed. She'd definitely over done it. Her consciousness slowly faded. Her body was soaked with sweat, and her face was hot with fever.

Tsunade sat at her desk, trying to decide the best course of action. She was worried about Hinata. Her chakra system was most definitely stressed. She remembered how Hinata was alone.

"Shizune!"

"Hai, Tsunade."

"Go check on Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hai."

Shizune left quickly, wondering why she'd been ordered to check her. Tsunade must have a good reason, thought Shizune. It didn't take her long to reach the Hyuuga complex. It seemed oddly quiet. Something just wasn't right. She knew Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji had been away, but the place was completely dark. She knocked waiting for a response. There was no response. She went around to Hinata's window, maybe she'd gone to bed early. She knocked on the window. No answer. Shizune was getting nervous. She glanced through. Her eyes scanned the room. She saw nothing until her eyes settled upon the unconscious kunoichi on the floor.

"Kuso!"

Shizune rushed in and examined her. Her chakra was flaring; she'd over stressed her chakra networks. Shizune wonder what she'd been doing that took such a toll on her chakra system. She took her to the hospital immediately, and informed Tsunade. Tsunade saw this as her chance to see what she'd been hiding.

"I will take care of her from here."

Shizune wondered what was going on. Was the kunoichi's condition that serious that the _Hokage_ herself had to heal her? What the hell was going on? Tsunade's eyes fell upon the girl, whose body was covered in sweat. Her fever had risen to dangerous levels and her chakra was flaring and dropping. She gave her a sedative to calm her chakra. She reduced her fever. Once she fixed that she realized, her chakra was still out of alignment. Or rather she had an extra amount of chakra in her abdomen. Tsunade knew that could only mean one thing. She finished treating her, and left her to rest, because she was going to need it.

~Hokage Tower~

Tsunade sat at her desk. She had run test on Hinata to confirm her thoughts. She was just waiting for the results to be in. But she already knew, as well as Hinata most likely. The trouble she'd be in when her clan found out. Tsunade was deep in thought, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Team 7 had just returned from their mission in the land of rice. Tsunade's eyes fell upon Naruto. They explained the details of their mission. Team 7 turned to leave.

"Not so fast Naruto!"

Naruto stopped mid-step, and turned nervously to face Tsunade. Sakura and Sai left him there.

"I know what you did!"

"You do? She _told_ you?"

"You could say that." Replied Tsunade cracking her knuckles.

Naruto's face went pale.

"You better take responsibility!"

"I did Baa-chan! I said I was sorry!"

Tsunade's anger peaked, he was _sorry? _She'd never felt more angry in her life.

"Saying sorry doesn't take it away!"

"Well I promised to be more careful."

"She's already pregnant! It's too late to be careful!"

"Huh?"

"You got Hinata pregnant."

"No! Baa-chan! I didn't." "I thought you were talking about the time I accidently touched Sakura's boob." "WAIT! HINATA'S PREGNANT!!!!"

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground. Tsunade was shocked, she was sure it had been Naruto.

"Kuso." "NARUTO GET BACK HERE!!"

He once again was stopped mid-step. He was in shock.

"You will not breathe a word of this to _ANYONE_!" "Do I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Naruto nodded afraid of what she'd do to him. He quickly left. Shit! She'd been so sure that it was Naruto.

~Leaf Village Hospital~

Hinata woke up, still feeling weak. She tried to get up and almost fell. She felt awful, her stomach was in knots. Did anyone find out? She was sure they had. What would she do? There was a knock on the door. The pink haired kunoichi entered. Hinata's face was flush looking. Even though Sakura had just returned from a three week mission, she still had clinic duty. She looked Hinata, curiously.

"Hinata-san?" "What are you doing here?"

Sakura grabbed her chart and began flipping through. Her eyes widened at the last test that had been preformed and turned out positive. Hinata fidgeted awkwardly her stomach felt horrid. She was going to throw up. There was no stopping it; without a word she threw her head over the side of her bed, and let out the contents of her stomach. Sakura jumped back. Hinata's face went blood red.

"Gomen! Gomen! Sakura-san!" she squeaked.

"It's okay; really you're uh, not feeling well."

Sakura walked around the other side of the bed to examine her. Hinata flared her chakra purposely. Sakura knew what she was doing, since Tsunade wrote in the report.

"Hinata! STOP YOUR GOING TO HURT YOURSELF." "Look I already know."

Hinata looked down at the floor, in shame. Hinata had known for a week for sure that she was pregnant, thanks to her byakugan.

"Please, don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, even if I wanted to I can't."

"Thank you."

"Get so…."

Just as she was about to tell Hinata to get some rest, the door flew open and a certain blonde came rushing through yelling.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" "Hinata-chan's pregnant." "Oh hi Hinata-chan." He looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

Sakura clenched her fist, and her eyebrow twitched. Naruto turned to run, but it was too late. She'd grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"BAKA!!!"

She threw a chakra punch at him and he went flying. Hinata was so embarrassed now everyone was going to find out.

"Naruto! You better take responsibility!"

Sakura readied herself for her next punch.

"HRRR! Like I told Baa-chan it's not mine!"

"A-Ano Sakura-san it's not his."

Hinata's face couldn't have gotten redder. Sakura looked thoroughly confused. Then whose was it? Sakura turned to face Hinata. Her curiosity had peaked. She couldn't help herself.

"Who then?"

"A-Ano……"


	10. Worthless

Restoration

Chapter 10 Worthless

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: This is the longest story I've ever written! Thanks for the reviews!

Hinata's face couldn't have gotten redder. Sakura looked thoroughly confused. Then whose was it? Sakura turned to face Hinata. Her curiosity had peaked. She couldn't help herself.

"Who then?"

"A-Ano……"

Tsunade saw what was going in and entered, promptly hitting both Naruto and Sakura on the head. Both fell silent. Sakura was very upset Tsunade had actually hit _her_. Sakura could understand her hitting that oaf Naruto but why did she have hit her too? She thought rubbing her head. Tsunade knelt beside Hinata's bed. She held her, because what Sakura and Naruto had failed to notice in their curiosity, was that Hinata was crying. Naruto looked over, he felt bad for what he'd done. He hadn't actually meant for her to hear it. He had to tell someone, it just wasn't in his nature to keep secrets very long. Sakura stopped rubbing her head and realized how insensitive she'd been. Tsunade shot them a look that told them they _needed_ to leave now. Both left knowing if they spoke a word of this to anyone they'd dug their own graves. Tsunade looked at the kunoichi's pale face. What had she gotten herself into? And if it wasn't Naruto then who? She waited for Hinata's tears to stop before questioning her. She was really dying to know who the father was. Tsunade comforted the girl a bit longer. Soon her tears dried. Tsunade sat in the chair next to her bed. They sat in silence. Hinata wished desperately that Sasuke was with her. She just wanted him to come home. She dreaded the thought of him hearing from Naruto or Sakura or even worse, her father and cousin. Tsunade observed the worried look across Hinata's face.

"They're going to find out sooner or later."

"I know..." She sighed. "I just hope it's _later_ rather than sooner."

"Your father and Hanabi should be back soon; and Neji as well."

"I don't k-know w-what to do?"

"You have to decide that on your own."

Tsunade knew their clan had strict rules about these things. She even knew it was possible they'd try to kill her. Even Tsunade wasn't sure what to do. Hinata hoped Sasuke would get to her first; she couldn't bear to think of what might happen if her father found her first. She had always been a disgrace to him, but to go as far as to lose her virginity, and get pregnant by a traitor none the less. She was in a whole mess of trouble. Tsunade left the girl to her thoughts. She was going to have to keep this a secret but how? Tsunade really wanted to help her, but even as the Hokage there were just some things she knew not to mess with. This was one of those things. She really had no authority to meddle within a clan's way of life. Word was quickly spreading about the kunoichi's hospitalization, though no one knew about the child yet thankfully. Hinata needed to rest a few more days at the hospital. Due to her 'condition' her chakra system was already out of alignment, so stressing further caused complications; though they were minor she would just need bed rest. She would've been able to go home, but Tsunade wanted her to stay just to be sure. Hinata just lie there waiting for Sasuke, hopefully he'd know what to do. She was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She fell asleep.

~Konoha Gates~

The sun was warm and there wasn't a cloud for miles. All the villagers were out and about shopping, walking, and eating. It seemed as though it would be a great day to return to the village. Hiashi and Hanabi had finished their mission, successfully of course. They were of the Hyuuga clan, never expect less than success. Hanabi's face beamed with happiness. She had really worked hard on this mission and needed very little help. Hiashi smiled at her. He often wondered why she couldn't have been born first. Her attitude and genius was more befitting of being the Hyuuga heiress than his first born. He scowled at the thought of Hinata. Had he taken her on this mission, he'd probably die of shame. In Hiashi's mind she was useless. They walked through the village to see the Hokage. Passerby's gossip began reaching their ears.

"There he is! I wonder if he knows."

"Yea that's the Hyuuga heiress's dad."

Hiashi snapped his head back at the people who were gossiping. They tried walking away quickly but that didn't work. He grabbed their shirt collars.

"Wonder if I know what?"

They struggled. He gave them a look that was worse than Ibiki's.

"The Hyuuga heiress has been hospitalized."

He let them go, and they ran off. Hiashi's blood began to boil. He wondered what stupid thing she'd done while he was gone to get herself hurt. His face was full of anger. He had thought it would be a good day. He stood still trying to compose himself.

"Hanabi, go report to the Hokage."

"Hai."

Hanabi ran off without another word. Her father had trusted her with this. She wasn't going to let anything stop her. Hiashi turned and walked towards the hospital, slowly agonizing over what she'd done to embarrass him now.

It wasn't long after Hiashi and Hanabi entered Konoha that Neji and Sasuke returned. They had completed their mission without fail. Neji still hated Sasuke even though he had proven useful during this mission, seeing as how he knew a lot about Orochimaru's hideouts. Sasuke had gone a whole week without seeing Hinata. He couldn't believe it had been that long. He sped up through the village. They made it to Hokage tower in no time.

"Neji-san!"

Neji turned to see Hanabi staring at him.

"Hinata's in the hospital, you should go to her."

Sasuke's blood ran cold. In the hospital? What the hell happened? He never knew his heart could pound so fast. His face was full of worry. He took off before Neji could even respond. Neji's blood began to boil. He knew Sasuke had something to do with this for sure now. Neji chased after him; they both rushed towards the hospital.

Tsunade took report from Hanabi who added at the end of her report that her father, Neji, and Sasuke had rushed off to the hospital. That's when it hit her. It had to be Sasuke! This was about to get really ugly.

"Shit!"

Tsunade rushed off to the hospital to try to stop all this, from going down. They all raced towards the hospital, all hoping to get there first. Poor Hinata was fast asleep and had no idea what was about to happen. Hiashi reached the hospital first, with Sasuke not too far off, and Neji was at his heels. Hiashi activated his byakugan looking for her. He completely by passed the front desk. Hinata was on the second floor on the left. He took off, even though he knew she'd probably done something to embarrass him, there was a slight bit of worry. He entered the room. The little bit of worry he had died, when he saw her chakra signature. His hate for her boiled over. He grabbed her by hair and lifted her from the bed. Her eyes shot open, and she screamed with fear. Sasuke could hear her screams as he entered the hospital. Neji quickened his pace, something was wrong. He pushed Sasuke out of the way. They both pushed through the doorway awkwardly.

"OUCH!"

Hiashi examined her abdomen to be sure. The blush on Hinata's face only helped to prove. He threw her to the ground, her screams echoed through the hospital.

"How could you do this?!"

"F-F-Father, I-I'm S-Sorry."

He kicked her in the stomach; she laid on the floor gasping for air.

"You're no daughter of mine. You're nothing but a worthless whore." He said as he spat on her.

"A-A-An-no…" "P-P-Please s-stop."

He raised his foot to stomp down on her. He dropped his foot with all his strength aimed at her head. He wanted to see her die. Since the day she was born she'd brought nothing but trouble to the Hyuuga clan. His foot collided with a hand that cupped around his foot, and threw him off balance. It was Sasuke. Hinata was crying.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…"

He scooped her up and jumped out the window with her hurrying as fast as he could. He wasn't going to let them kill her. He looked behind him and saw that Neji wasn't far behind him. He had no idea how long he could keep this up. Neji was closing in on him. His blood boiled with hate for the Uchiha. He was dangerously close to Sasuke, within a few seconds he'd be able to take back Hinata, and KILL Sasuke. Sasuke looked nervously over his shoulder. He tried to go faster but his previous mission had taken quite a toll on him, not to mention he was carrying the now unconscious Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!"

He continued to dash through the forest. Neji refused to give up. Neji had caught up. Sasuke was out of options. Or was he? Before he had time to react, Naruto jumped in between the using his shadow clones, as a distraction. Sasuke watched for the sheer number of clones still got to him. Though he'd never let Naruto know that. He couldn't believe that Naruto would do this for him, or maybe it was for Hinata?

"WHAT THE HELL! WOULD YOU GO ALREADY!!!" yelled Naruto trying to hold Neji back.

"Thanks."

He had gotten away. He looked at Hinata's face, it was bruised and bloody. Her mouth and nose dripped with blood. Hinata didn't regain consciousness the whole time he carried her. For the first time in the Uchiha's life he was truly scared. What was he going to do? He just complicated things further by _**KIDNAPPING**_ a fellow leaf shinobi. He was sure he'd lost his konoha shinobi status and was once again a rogue ninja. What did he get himself into?

AN: I did my best! Please review!


	11. What Do I Do Now?

Restoration

Chapter 11 What doI do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: hmn..Nothing to say…….except there's a lot you have to pay attention to! A lot of things are happening in _DIFFERENT_ places. I tried to make as least confusing as I could, if it's too hard to understand let me know, I'll fix it up!:)

The guilt rose in Sasuke's chest looking at her. In actuality _he's_ the one who did this to her. It really was completely his fault. Just what was he going to now? He just kept moving. There was no telling how long Naruto could hold Neji off for. He didn't even know where to go. The only place that came to mind was the sound village. Would it be safe to show up there after his last mission? He thought back to the night he'd left for Konoha. He had told Kabuto he'd be back. He even anticipated bringing Hinata with him, but not like this. He headed back to where this mess was born. He thought of how much more complicated things were going to get all because he was bent on restoring his clan. Why? Why does he always have to complicate everything? Why couldn't he live a _simple_ life like Naruto or Sakura? Why did he always have to do these things? He always ended up hurting the ones he cared for. Hinata began to stir and her face was scrunched with pain. His gut was in knots just looking at her. He only hoped Kabuto had listened. Hinata was going to die without medical attention soon.

~Hokage Tower~

Tsunade paced back and forth in her office. She was growing impatient. This was a dire emergency, where the hell were they? She glanced at the clock. Tsunade noticed the time she'd spent waiting was less than five minutes. She couldn't believe it. It felt like hours to her. She knew the longer she waited the further Sasuke would go, and their chances of bringing them both home safely dwindled. Tsunade had already sent ANBU to deal with containing Hiashi. Neji had gotten away as far as she'd known. The door swung open, Kiba, Shino, and Sakura stepped through. Tsunade wasted no time explaining the mission details.

"Hinata and Sasuke are gone."

Tsunade continued explaining everything to them, it was important that they know.

~Forest~

Naruto and Neji stood on adjacent branches. There faces worn from battle. The number of Naruto's clones dwindled, due to Neji's ultimate defense. Naruto wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. He hoped he'd bought Sasuke enough time. He really hoped he'd done the right thing. Naruto didn't know all the facts of what was going but all he knew was that he needed to protect his friends. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt them. His anger raged through his body. Neji fell back a bit. He remembered not to underestimate the kyuubi.

"Naruto, why do you insist on butting into things you have absolutely nothing to do with?"

"If you're after MY friends than it has EVERYTHING to do with me!"

"Do you even know what's going on?"

"All I know is _someone_ hurt Hinata!"

"And who do you think that was?" voiced Neji coldly.

Neji was getting really aggravated at Naruto's lack of knowledge of the current situation.

"I dunno _you_ were chasing them! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME?"

They continued their fight. Neji was losing energy fast, as well as Naruto. The fight was slowing down. Neither really wanted to harm the other. There really had been a huge misunderstanding between the two. Neji wasn't trying to hurt Hinata; it was the farthest thing from his mind. If it seemed that way he hadn't meant to. He really wanted to tear Sasuke limb from limb for doing this to her. She worked so hard for her father's respect, and thanks to Sasuke she'll never get it. Neji was furious.

"I didn't hurt her."

"Really than who did?" Naruto replied in sarcastic tone. He wasn't buying it.

"Hiashi-sama, he found out…"

"About Hinata's baby." Naruto had figured it out, though it took him long enough.

Neji just looked at Naruto. How had he known about it already? Naruto's shock was so bad it felt like he was burning alive as the kyuubi began taking over. Her own father had done this to her. He just couldn't believe it. Poor Hinata. How she must have felt. The kyuubi's chakra started forming a cloak around Naruto. It was something Neji hadn't before witnessed. He had known the source of Naruto's chakra since he saw the kyuubi inside Naruto during the chunin exams. But to watch it take over was just amazing to see. That is until he turned his anger towards him.

~Hokage Tower~

"Uh…did I hear that right?"

Everyone turned to face a very odd looking Kiba. His face was full of shock and disbelief. Tsunade was filling them in on the events that took place just prior to Hiashi's attempt on Hinata's life.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"W-Who's the father?"Stuttered Kiba, obviously still in shock.

"Isn't obvious?"

"N-No way! You've got to be kidding! Not that jerk Sasuke!" yelled Kiba.

"WHAT!! NO NOT MY SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Kiba's face went from being shocked to total disgust. Sakura had been in denial until it was said out loud. Her knuckles clenched tight. The man she'd been after for years, the man she loved ran away with HINATA. Her eyes were huge with fury. The three shinobi all started talking at once and Tsunade was losing her patients quickly. This was an important mission that only they could do.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!?"

They immediately stopped looking scared. Tsunade was very scary with that strength of hers.

"Hiashi found out about the pregnancy and tried to kill her."

Their faces changed to look more serious. Tsunade was glad they were finally grasping the seriousness of it all. No one spoke for a minute. It was hard to think anyone would want Hinata dead, let alone her own father! Were the clan's rules so important that he'd really kill her? Kiba couldn't bear the thought.

"I chose this team because you're the only ones who can find them in time. You need to move quickly or Hinata _will_ die. Her injuries are great, but I know you can heal her Sakura."

Tsunade handed Sakura a bag full of medicine and medical supplies to help her. They were ready to leave. Tsunade wished them luck. She watched as they left. Her eyes darted to the clock wondering just how far Sasuke had gotten already. She knew the farther he got the worse it would be for Hinata. She really hoped Sakura got to her in time or that Sasuke had enough sense to get her to a hospital. She knew he was scared and probably wouldn't chance being caught by Neji or Hiashi.

~Forest (Naruto & Neji) ~

"NARUTO! I SAID I DIDN'T HURT HER!"

"YEA BUT WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAVE HER!" "YOU DID NOTHING!"

"It's not true."

"HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW YOUR TELLING THE TRUTH?!"

Neji watched as a second tail slowly grew in and his chakra increased tenfold. He was going to have a hard time with this. He hated to admit this but Naruto was really strong. The last opponent he faced with his strength was probably Kidoumaru. Neji continued to try to reason with Naruto who just snarled and jumped at him. The kyuubi really was taking over. Even his gentle fist was ineffective. The sinister chakra burned Neji's hands. He found it very difficult to fight him like this. He was like a wild animal. What was he going to do?

~Sound Village (Hinata & Sasuke)~

Hinata had woken up briefly. She was coughing up blood. Sasuke moved as fast as his legs would carry him, cursing himself the whole time for not being able to go faster. There was a good possibility she'd die in his arms. He shut out tears. He hadn't stopped in hours, and he didn't plan on stopping until they were safe. He looked at her face. It pained him to see her like this, knowing it was all his fault. Why couldn't he have been there for her? If only he'd gotten there before Hiashi. His tears dripped down her face leaving a clean streak as they slid down her blood covered face.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan…" whispered Sasuke through tears.

He didn't even care about his image any more. Only a monster wouldn't cry in this situation. It was then it hit him hard, not only would he be losing her, but _their_ child. He couldn't lose anymore of his loved ones. He couldn't. His pace picked up as he got this unknown energy from somewhere. Orochimaru's hideout was in sight. He only hoped Kabuto was still lurking around. Her breathing was coming out raspy. Sasuke's face was full of worry. He entered hideout where it all began. He carried her through the dark halls. He opened the door to his bedroom, and gently lay her on the bed. He left her there to find Kabuto. His footsteps echoed off the walls as he ran through looking. Kabuto was nowhere to be found. He'd deserted him. What was he going to do now? He ran back to Hinata and lay next to her. He had no idea what to do. Things were way too complicated, and were about to get worse. He had to get her to a hospital. The nearest one wasn't for miles, and his chakra was used up. He couldn't move his body. Hiashi had gotten him with his gentle fist before he had gotten away. He was only now realizing what was done to him. He had been so worried about Hinata that he didn't realize. His eyes felt heavy he fought to keep them open but it was no use. He was done.

~Forest In Fire Country~ ( Kiba, Shino, Sakura, following Sasuke's trail.)

Kiba, Shino, and Sakura were on Sasuke's trail thanks to Shino's bugs and Akamaru. Sakura realized why it could only be the three of them. Kiba and Shino's tracking skills were ten times better than Kakashi's ninja hounds. And she supposed her medic skills were the sharpest of Tsunade's apprentices. They all feared for Hinata but Kiba seemed to be taking it the worst. She was his team mate and friend, how could he have let this happen. Shino was just as upset, but he hid it much better, though it's easy to hide your emotions when no one can see your face. They just had to find them in time. They couldn't stand the thought of losing their friend. They picked up their paces.

~Hokage Tower~

Tsunade paced staring occasionally at her clock nervously. Every minute that passed was killing her. She just couldn't understand how things ended up this way. She blamed herself. She should have involved herself earlier. She should have known something like this would happen. Some Hokage she was turning out to be. It was during herself hating that her door flung open. Two ANBU operatives stood before her panting.

"Hokage-sama! Hiashi escaped!

Tsunade didn't think thinks could get any worse. What the hell was she going to do? The group she sent out was no match against Hiashi with his Juuken.

"FIND HIM!"

"Hai."

The two ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke. How could things get any worse? Just as Tsunade was pondering this, she got news that five of her ANBU had been caught in a trap and died. Not to mention they lost Hiashi's trail. She really couldn't spare more ANBU, and most of the jonin were off on missions. This was bad. She started forming back up squads in her mind. But would it make a difference? Or would it be too little too late? Hinata's chances for survival just dropped by half. Tsunade's head was spinning.

~Forest just outside Village~ (Naruto & Neji)

The third tail was sprouting quickly Neji's chakra was gone. He could no longer defend himself. Naruto fought within himself for control of his own body. He knew Neji had given up, and had no intentions of fighting further as long as he stayed where he was. Slowly the tails receded, and the blonde fell to his knees. Neji was already on the ground. Naruto's skin had burns and was missing skin in some parts. He fell to ground once he was sure Neji wasn't going anywhere. They both lay on the ground panting, neither seriously injured, just out of chakra. Naruto hoped he'd bought Hinata and Sasuke enough time. His eyes closed, and he was out.

AN: I tried my best!:) It's still not that long but it's longer than most I've written. I only hope it didn't get too confusing. There was alot going on and if Anyone is confused, just ask!:)


	12. They're Fine

Restoration

Chapter 12 They're Fine

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto at all.

AN: Again lots of stuff happening in _DIFFERENT_ places. But I think this ones less confusing.

Tsunade's stomach was churning with stress. Her face seemed aged though her jutsu was holding up just fine; it was the lines of worry on her face. She needed to assemble a team and fast. She needed a team that dealt in long range and midrange combat. She would've liked to send someone who has fought against the byakugan before, but Ten-ten and Lee were gone on a mission. There was only one other option. But could they handle Hiashi? She knew at the very least, they could hold him off long enough. She called for team InoShikaCho. They wasted no time, knowing what had been happening. Word spreads quickly through the Leaf village. Everyone knew that Hiashi tried to kill Hinata, most didn't know why though. It was also known that Hiashi escaped ANBU custody. Shikamaru couldn't help but think of the relaxing evening he had planned for himself. It was troublesome but he knew he had to do it. Ino was ready with her medic supplies. If anything bad happened her medic skills were the only way she could help. Chouji seemed unusually quiet. They let Tsunade speak.

"As you've probably heard Hiashi escaped ANBU custody. I've sent Shino, Kiba, and Sakura after Hinata and Sasuke. But I fear that if they have to deal with Hiashi, they won't reach Hinata in time. Your mission is to stop Hiashi from reaching them!"

They nodded.

"It's troublesome and all, but what about Naruto?" "Won't he want to go?"

The door once again flew open. Tsunade couldn't take much more of this really. She may look young, but her heart wasn't. She was going to have a heart attack from the stress and worry coupled with the revolving door of problems. Instead of ANBU ushering her more problems it was Shizune. Tsunade wondered what was going on, she was supposed to be on clinic duty.

"We found Neji and Naruto." "There wounds aren't serious, but they will need rest."

"Thank you Shizune."

Instead of leaving Shizune just stood there. It was a bit before Tsunade noticed. She looked over at Shizune who began to speak; now having her attention again.

"Neji has to tell you something."

"Well, GET GOING!" she shouted at the team before her.

They left quickly looking for Hiashi or at least the others. Among them Ino's face was most determined, she had to help bring Sasuke back. She wasn't going to lose to anyone, not knowing she'd already lost out to Hinata. All they knew was Hiashi tried to kill her and they had to stop him from getting to her.

~Kiba, Shino, Sakura~

It was a race against time, not only for Hinata's life, but the weather was looking dim. Kiba and Akamaru could sense the rain clouds rushing in. If Sasuke's scent was washed away they may not find them. Even Shino's bugs were useless in the rain. Their wings would stick and they'd fall to ground to drown. Usually in situations like this they had Hinata use her byakugan as its sensitivity was increased with the rain. Kiba's eyes held anger. They searched the trees for clues. Shino led them followed by Kiba and then Sakura in back. Shino's eyes swept the area. He held his arm in the air signaling them to stop. He didn't speak, he just pointed to droplets of blood. Kiba recognized the scent immediately as Hinata's. They must have stopped to rest here. Shino's gaze suddenly switched to the direction they'd come in. his eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. His bugs could sense they were being followed. Akamaru had already alerted Kiba. Even Sakura had sensed it.

"Guys we've got company. "Growled Kiba.

They took on defensive stances waiting for whoever followed. They knew they didn't have time for this. Kiba knew Hinata was seriously injured. It was killing him. They didn't have the time to waste. The clouds were rolling in. They had to find Sasuke and Hinata before the trail went cold.

"Hey Sakura, you can save her right?"

Sakura was shocked. She was pretty sure she could save Hinata, as long as she got there in time. Sakura nodded. Kiba hated the thought of being without Akamaru, but he had no choice.

"Take Akamaru and go!"

Sakura nodded and took off following Akamaru. Shino and Kiba braced themselves. Kiba knew his attacks weren't going to be any help without Akamaru, but at the very least he could buy them time. The truth was Kiba would do anything for his comrades. He remembered his fight with Sakon and Ukon. How he was ready to die for his comrades. The leaves rustled in the trees as their pursuer made himself known. Hiashi stood before them. His stance was ready to go. They knew that their attacks wouldn't do much.

"Tell me where she is and maybe I'll spare you."

"Like I'd tell ever tell you." Spat Kiba.

Hiashi's speed was incredible; before Kiba knew it he'd been hit in the left arm. He jumped back. His arm was numb and he couldn't really use it. Hiashi smirked. He was going to enjoy taking them down. Shino knew the base of his attacks were chakra based. In theory his bugs should be able to negate his attacks. Shino sent his bugs to Hiashi.

"You think a few bugs can stop me Aburame?"

Hiashi laughed. Shino had failed to see the humor in parasitic chakra bugs ready to feed. The bugs swarmed and surrounded Hiashi. He simply did a 360 spin emitting chakra. Shino's eyes watched as his precious bugs fell to the ground. He couldn't understand how that attack hadn't worked. Hiashi's defense was made of chakra; the bugs should've eaten through it.

"What's the matter all out of bugs?" "Oh I bet you're confused aren't you."

Shino was losing his cool. Kiba stood clutching his arm watching in shock.

"My chakra spin was different; I attacked your bugs with tiny chakra needles that pierced their bodies."

They were all out of ideas; they hadn't been prepared to face him. They could have possibly fought off Neji but not Hiashi. Kiba charged in again, and Hiashi struck his other arm. Shino was almost out of bugs, but they stood their ground for Hinata. They couldn't let him pass. Hiashi readied to attack, he was done playing with them. He reached out to strike and stopped in mid-stance.

"What the hell!"

"Got ya."

Kiba's face lit up.

"Formation InoShikaCho!" Ino giggled.

Ino rushed to Kiba seeing he was injured and healed his arms. Shino was standing over his bugs. Most were dead, some just barely hung on. It was like part of him was dying. He hated seeing his bugs like that. Ino looked over at him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. But I can't fight without them." He said pointing to the ground.

Ino sweat dropped. He wanted her to try healing bugs?

"Really?"

"Yes. Please heal them."

"I guess I could."

Ino had practiced healing jutsus on animals and fish. How different could bugs be? Though the thought grossed her out, she hated bugs. She did her best. She was able to save half of them. She watched as they crawled back into Shino's body. He thanked her and took off with Kiba after Sakura. Ino turned her attention to Hiashi and the others. Shikamaru had him caught within his shadow possession. Chouji went to strike him. Ino saw the smirk on Hiashi's face. She watched as Chouji made contact with Hiashi's skin. Chouji's arm went completely limp.

"It's useless! I can still emit chakra from ANY part of my body."

Just when Shikamaru thought it couldn't get more troublesome.

"Chouji fall back! Let Ino treat you."

She tried to heal his arm but he still couldn't use it much. Shikamaru decided to use his shadow strangle. Hiashi tried to fight it off with his chakra.

"Your Juuken won't work on a shadow."

Hiashi smirked and seemed not to be bothered as the shadow hand reached his throat. Shikamaru's strength was wavering. Hiashi's throat was being squeezed but nothing was happening. He had built a wall of chakra around the inner walls of his throat so it would not collapse. Slowly Shikamaru's jutsu receded. They stood ready for the attack.

~Hidden Sound Village~ (Sakura)

Sakura raced to keep up with Akamaru. Even she could feel how close they were. She looked around. They'd just crossed the fire country border. She knew this because of a mission she'd been on with Naruto and Jiraiya, back in her days as a genin. It was before she'd trained to be a medic ninja. She remembered it was because of this mission she'd decided to become Tsunade's apprentice. She rushed through abandoned villages. She could see the mountains ahead and knew they had to be close. Sure enough Akamaru was headed for one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. Sakura knew the way and kept pace with Akamaru, only hoping she wasn't too late. She thought of Sasuke having to watch another person he was close to die. She was no longer jealous of Hinata. She still loved Sasuke, but she loved him so much that his happiness meant more to her than anything. She couldn't let her die! Her green eyes filled with tears. She had reached the hideout. Akamaru kept going. It must have been safe. She followed letting Akamaru show her the way. Her eyes strained to see in the dark. She couldn't take it anymore.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He first looked at Hinata. She was still breathing but she looked awful. He tried to get up, but his body wouldn't move. He tried to yell but his voice wasn't loud enough. He struggled to stay awake. Akamaru stopped in front of one of the doors and wined impatiently.

~InoShikaCho~

They had bought as much time as they could. They hoped Kiba and Shino had a plan because they had failed. Hiashi was too strong. His Juuken was too much. When all hope was lost Neji appeared. Shikamaru couldn't have thought things could get any worse, but he should've known better. But before he could make a move against Neji, he attacked. Neji had gone straight for Hiashi. No one knew what was going on. They'd all thought he was after Hinata too. He barely took his eyes off Hiashi. His eyes were full of hate.

"Well don't just stand there!" "GO!"

They left thanking their lucky stars Neji had been on there side. They moved quickly in hopes of catching up with Kiba and Shino. No one knew if the Hyuuga clan had been sent to retrieve Hinata. They'd have to keep their guard up. Neji looked up at his uncle who tried to get away.

"Your fight is with me now." Said Neji blocking Hiashi's way.

Hiashi lauged.

"That's a good one! Branch family scum thinks he can beat me?"

Neji's face turned fierce. His stance changed, he was ready to kill.

"Come on _boy _I haven't got all day."

Neji jumped at him with his byakugan blazing. His hands formed chakra needles. His aim was straight at Hiashi's heart. Hiashi dodged and countered his attack. Neji was hit in the stomach but it wasn't enough to stop him.

~Sakura and Akamaru~

She walked up to the door. Her heart was pounding. She placed her hand on the door and slowly turned the knob. She pushed open the door. Sasuke had just regained consciousness. He sat up trying to get his bearings. Sakura's eyes welled over, looking at Hinata. She was beat up pretty bad. Hinata was curled into a ball on the bed. Sasuke just watched with worry. Sakura pulled over a table and started emptying her bag. It was really dark, too dark. Her face was serious. He'd never seen her so serious before.

"Sasuke, I need more light."

He scrambled as best he could stealing the candles from the hallway. With more light she was able to see more clearly. Sasuke's chakra system had received a shock but he was going to be fine. She straightened out Hinata's body. The kunoichi cried in pain, but she needed to be moved. Sakura needed her to lay flat.

"S-She's been coughing blood…..and she hasn't actually regained consciousness in a while."

Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm going to heal her. But I need you leave and stand guard. Kiba and Shino are probably on their way here."

She quickly healed his hand before letting him head out. She needed to be alone to fully concentrate. The girl's entire body seemed to have taken a beating. Sakura fixed the girls ribs and punctured lung. Hinata's breathing seemed much better. She even started regaining consciousness. Her face winced with pain, but Sakura couldn't give her any pain killers. She had no idea what state the child was in. she tried to look but she couldn't see. There was a wall of chakra surrounding her womb.

"Oh Hinata…."

At the last second she must have produced a chakra wall around the baby to protect it rather than protect herself. Sakura was amazed she was still able to keep up the wall. Sakura healed the rest of Hinata's wounds. She wouldn't be able to check the child until she discarded the wall. Hinata's eyes fluttered open as the rest of her wounds healed. She was going to live. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"A-Ano….S-Sakura-san…wheres…"

"Sasuke will be right back."

Hinata looked around the room and realized where she was. It was the very place she'd lost her virginity. Her face went panic stricken.

"Byakugan!"

She looked into her womb and everything was fine. Sakura smiled. She had finally seen the inside of her womb.

"They're fine." Sakura reassured her.

Sasuke entered the room leaving Kiba, Ino, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru out in the hallway.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke rushed to her side and hugged her. He had been so worried. His face was struck with sadness as he looked at her abdomen. He turned to look at Sakura who smiled. Sasuke's face lit up.

"They're fine." Hinata whispered.

Sasuke looked confused._ They_ were fine? Sakura looked at his face and almost laughed at his slowness.

"Sasuke…it's twins."

~Neji vs Hiashi~

Their battle was near end. Hiashi had underestimated Neji. With one more blow Hiashi was on the ground, gasping for air. Neji stood over him and waited to see what he planned to do. He spoke in gasps.

"It should've been you born into the royal family not that….."

Neji gave him one last blow stopping his words there. Hinata had been hurt by him enough. He wouldn't ever hurt her again. After his battle Neji collapsed on the ground. His chakra was gone. Twice in two days he'd done this. He allowed his eyes to close knowing Hinata was safe.

AN: TWINS…haha things just keep getting complicated.


	13. The Storm

Restoration

Chapter 13 The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: I know I made Hiashi out to be a psycho, but he was so rage filled putting up with her 'incompetence'(HIS VIEWS NOT MINE) as the heiress and a shinobi he just cracked and lost it.

"They're fine." Hinata whispered.

Sasuke looked confused._ They_ were fine? Sakura looked at his face and almost laughed at his slowness.

"Sasuke…its twins."

The look on Sasuke's face was absolutely priceless. He hugged Hinata so hard she thought she would die. Then he jumped up and left the room shutting the door behind him. He saw the crowd awaiting him knowing nothing of twins or Hinata's condition. Kiba looked at his face. He looked like he was nauseous.

"Oi Sasuke you alright?" asked Kiba.

"T-Twins. I'm having t-twins." Was all he had managed to say to them.

Sasuke stumbled around in shock. Shikamaru led him to a chair. Everyone was confused.

"Uh...is Hinata okay?" asked Kiba getting upset.

"I'm g-going to be f-father to twins."

"What about Hinata?!" growled Kiba.

The door opened quietly and Sakura poked her head out hearing Kiba's voice grow louder.

"Kiba, she's going to be okay." "She's pregnant with twins, both are fine."

Kiba looked shocked. It really was true. Ino's face was livid, but softened shortly realizing she hadn't lost to Sakura and that was all that mattered. Shikamaru slapped Sasuke on the back.

"Your life's gonna be troublesome, good luck." He said laughing slightly.

Sasuke nodded, still in shock. Kiba stood directly in front of Sasuke along with Shino.

"You better not bail on her!"

"I wouldn't do that."

Kiba smiled hearing his answer, as long as he would take care of her that's all he cared about. Shino seemed to need more convincing but soon he too congratulated Sasuke. After Sasuke regained composure he led everyone in to see Hinata. They were dying to see her. Kiba was first by her side.

"Hey, if he doesn't treat you right you just let me know! I'll take care of him."

"Uh…thanks, but don't worry Kiba-kun."

With this reassurance he smiled. Shino stood by merely for support because he really didn't know what to say to her. The others gathered around and everyone was talking at once. Shikamaru tried to speak but no one heard, so he raised his voice and tried again.

"I know it's troublesome and all but we should get back to Konoha."

Fear struck Sasuke's face.

"Hinata and I can't go back."

"Tsunade's orders you have to." replied Shikamaru.

"Look what he did to her! I can't let her go back so he can kill her!"

Sasuke was getting upset just thinking about going back. His heart was pounding he refused to put her in that kind of danger again; Sasuke contemplated picking her up and making a run for it. Hinata's eyes stared to tear.

"H-he's right. I-I can't go back." "My father will surely kill me this time and if he doesn't get to me then Neji..."

"NEJI!!!" cried Ino.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, and Shino had forgotten all about Neji. Hinata looked confused.

"Hiashi followed Sakura, Kiba and Shino here. Tsunade sent me Shikamaru, and Chouji to capture him. He was about to finish us when, Neji caught up and….Hinata…. he fought Hiashi to save you."

Hinata's eyes widened, and even teared. She couldn't believe her cousin had done that for her. He would surely die if he wasn't already dead.

Shikamaru hadn't thought about Neji, once they found Hinata. Team InoShikaCho headed out to find Neji and back him up if necessary. Or if Neji had failed distract Hiashi so they could Hinata back to the village safely.

Hinata lay in bed. Sakura packed all of the medical supplies. She was scared. Sasuke held her comforting her. He really didn't want to take her back. He wasn't taking her back.

"Okay it's time to head out."

"I already to you we're not leaving."

"And Shikamaru already told you its Tsunade's orders!" "Baka." yelled Sakura.

Kiba and Shino just watched things unravel. Sasuke glared at Sakura. Hinata grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly. He turned to face her.

"Sasuke we have to go back." "Konoha is our home."

He had only assumed that not going back was what she wanted. He never stopped to think about her feelings or to even ask.

"But Hinata-chan..."

"Tsunade-sama wouldn't let anything bad happen to me."

Sasuke realized what she said was true. He knew Tsunade would do everything in her power to protect her as would he. He finally agreed to set out. Hinata stood weakly almost falling. Sasuke scooped her up into his arms and carried her. They set out with Sasuke and Hinata in the middle Shino behind them, Kiba in the front, Akamaru to the right of them and Sakura to the left of them. They were doing everything in their power to protect Hinata. The journey home would prove difficult as the storm clouds roared above the shinobi. Even with the cover the trees provided the shinobi were soaked; even Hinata despite Sasuke's best efforts to keep her dry. Due to her injuries she was very tired and often found it difficult and at some points on their journey to stay awake. The storm got so bad they had to stop. The crude tents did nothing to keep them dry. Kiba glanced a worried look in Hinata's direction.

"She's stronger than she looks; you know that more than anyone."

Sakura placed her hand on Kiba's shoulder. He hadn't thought anyone had noticed him. It pained him to see Hinata like that. Her face looked awful.

"We should've stopped earlier. She shouldn't have been in the rain."

"Kiba, she's going to be fine. It's more important to get her back to Konoha so Tsunade-sama can look over the injuries I couldn't heal alone."

He nodded in agreement that it was for the best, but that didn't mean he had to like it. She left him to his thoughts. He realized everything was going to change. He'd grown so fond of Hinata that he didn't know what to do. He felt as though a piece of him were missing. He wondered if Hinata, Shino, and he would ever be a team again. He never got his chance to tell her how he felt about her. He smiled. Maybe instead of sulking he could try being happy for her. If Sasuke makes her happy then he should be happy to, is what he eventually came up with.

~Hokage's office~

Tsunade sat at her desk she was shell shocked to say the least. She stared anxiously at the door. She knew the second she took her eyes off the door it would fly open causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. 'Not this time.' She sat that way for a while; she fought back the heavy feeling in her eyelids unsuccessfully of course. Her face went straight for the desk. She was asleep in no time. Her door was pushed open so hard it the hit the wall causing Tsunade to jump awake.

"Neji left the hospital to fight Hiashi!"

"WHAT!" "How could this day get any worse?"

"Uh…Naruto's gone too."

"Damn it!" "Neither of their bodies is properly rested!"

'I hope all this wasn't for nothing! Hinata better be okay.'

"FIND THEM!"

"Hai."

Shizune left in a hurry. Tsunade went down to the hospital. She couldn't handle her door flying open with all these misfortunes. She was going to lose it soon. She walked into the lobby and checked with the receptionist. The lobby door flung open.

"Baa-chan!!"

Tsunade wheeled around to see Naruto carrying Neji as best he could their bodies were soaked. Neji's face was paler than usual, and the damage to his chakra system was awful. Tsunade called a team of medics who rushed over with a stretcher and took him away quickly. Naruto stood in the lobby watching, his eyes full of worry for his comrade. Ever since their battle in the chunin exams things were different between them, Neji was no longer preaching destiny to him. He started treating him like a fellow leaf shinobi. Which was all Naruto ever wanted. He even recalled their mission to retrieve Sasuke how Neji has said 'Naruto sometimes your eyes are better than mine.' Naruto's face grew with anger.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

Tsunade's looked down at the ground.

~InoShikaCho~

Team InoShikaCho rushed back towards the location they fought Hiashi. The rain poured down without mercy. The Shinobi could barely see three inches from their faces.

"We should stop and rest."

"This rain is too much!"

Ino face was angry. She wasn't going to let Neji die he'd saved them. They would've died without his help. There was just no way she was giving up.

"NO!" "Neji needs our help!"

Shikamaru was shocked by her determination, but he agreed with her. Neji had saved them. They pressed on. They searched and could find no trace of Hiashi or Neji. They headed back to Konoha as the storm grew worse. Ino felt awful. She'd proven useless again. The rain mixed with tears.

~The others~

With the storm getting worse Hinata also grew worse. Sakura bent over the kunoichi trying to care for her. Being out in the rain had made her sick and now she had a bad fever. Sasuke looked on with worry, holding Hinata's hand the whole time. She had fallen asleep again. Sakura worked hard to lower her fever. It was proving difficult since the tent was leaking. It really didn't offer much protection from the rain. Kiba had been right to worry. Sakura took Hinata's pulse, and it was through the roof. Hinata was shaking and Sasuke was now leaning over Hinata getting in Sakura's way.

"Sasuke! You need to find away to cover the tent with branches or something to help keep out the rain. Her fever is spiking and she's shaking. If I can't get her heart rate to slow down and reduce her fever she's going to miscarry."

Sasuke left without another word and Kiba followed to help. They did their absolute best to cover the tent. It was better than before. Sakura did her best to dry Hinata off. It was no use. Shino saw the fear in her eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

Sakura watched as Sasuke and Kiba returned.

"Is doing better now?"

Sakura shook her head.

"We have to get her home now."

"But we can't! Not in this rain!" both Kiba and Sasuke yelled.

The two shinobi glared at one another for a moment before Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand, probably to spite Kiba.

"We're gonna have to take that chance. She getting worse the longer we stay here." "If this fever doesn't drop not only will she lose the twins but she may die."

"From a fever?" asked Sasuke.

"A fever is a sign of infection, which I cannot treat here." "She needs to get back to Konoha as quickly as possible."

They heeded Sakura's warning and set off into the storm. Sasuke could feel Hinata's frail body shaking in his arms. He couldn't help but blame himself for all this. As they got closer to Konoha the storm grew much worse. Even Kiba and Akamaru were having trouble navigating.

~Konoha Hospital~

Tsunade and Shizune stood over the Hyuuga examining his wounds. His body was bruised and bones were broken. His body was just a mess he even had a punctured lung and broken ribs. None of these would prove difficult to heal. The problem was the damage to his chakra system. Tsunade hung her head in sorrow, and turned her back to Neji.

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was finishing my story Lost Flower.


	14. Loss of a Shinobi

Restoration

Chapter 14 Loss of a Shinobi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: I will probably be updating less often. I will still try to update at least once a week!

Tsunade looked out of the hospital room's window. The storm clouds were dark and the thunder had started. The rain hitting off the ceiling was almost deafening. Her sad eyes looked back at Neji a moment, she fought back tears. She would never forgive herself. She was going to carry this guilt with her to her grave. She stepped towards him. Neji lie motionless in the bed before her, his eyes closed.

"I-I'm S-Sorry." She managed to whisper.

She left the room and headed back to Hokage tower after she came to the realization that the bad news would find her no matter where she hid. By the time she got there she was soaked from head to toe, but she didn't care. She sat with her back to her desk staring out at the rain.

~InoShikaCho~

The rain had gotten worse.

"Ino, we have to stop."

"We can't."

"Ino, we can barely see in front of us, if we were ambushed…." Shikamaru stopped his sentence.

Ino had stopped and was sobbing on a tree branch. Chouji had reached her first. She was shaking with cold and exhaustion. Shikamaru quickly put up a tent, which like the others barely held off the water. Chouji picked Ino up and brought her into the tent. She didn't fight it, but you could see the hurt in her eyes. Shikamaru dealt with the stress in his own way, by bottling it inside of course. He turned his back on the others leaving Chouji to comfort Ino. The truth was they were so close had the rain stopped or let up a bit they would have been able to see the gates of Konoha. They rested waiting for the rain to let up.

~Hinata, and the others~

Sasuke stared down at Hinata's face she was still sleeping, which Sakura had added was a good thing. Her wet hair clung to her face and the rain bounced off of her. Sasuke tried to cover her as much as he could, but there was no way not with all this rain he'd be able to shield her. Sakura shot a worried glance over at Hinata. Kiba's face was full of confusion, as was Akamaru's. The rain was so thick it was messing with their senses of smell. Their trip was proving difficult, but still none of them gave up. Hinata was depending on them seemed to be the only thing driving them on. They were about halfway to the hidden leaf.

~Hokage's office~

An ANBU operative eyed the door less entry nervously. Tsunade couldn't deal with the shock of her door being flung open any longer. She'd taken the door clean from its hinges. He stepped through cautiously knowing as well as fearing her strength.

"What now?" she asked without even turning around to see who it was.

The ANBU jumped with surprise at the tone of her voice.

"We did a sweep looking for Hiashi, and found Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji."

"Their condition?"

"Exhausted it seems. I took them to the hospital to be examined."

"And Hiashi?"

Tsunade turned to face the ANBU this time. Her face was red with anger.

"There's no trace of him."

Tsunade was silent for a moment, watching him just stand there.

"Hokage-sama…."

"FIND HIM!"

She stood and walked back to the hospital to gather their stories. She needed to know of Hinata's condition and what had happened with Hiashi. Though she already figured Neji had saved them from Hiashi at the expense of himself. She shook her head and fought the tears. Neji had so much potential; he was already a jounin, and the Hyuuga clan's prodigy. Who would've thought he'd willingly risk it all for Hinata? She entered a hospital room which held the three exhausted shinobi. They all seemed fine just cold and tired. She'd have to keep an eye on them to make sure hypothermia didn't set in. She faced Shikamaru.

"Report!"

Shikamaru sighed at his troublesome situation. She expected him to give report from a hospital bed.

"We found Kiba and Shino losing to Hiashi, Sakura took Akamaru and had gone ahead to find Hinata. We stepped in, using my shadow possession to hold Hiashi in place. Ino healed Kiba's arms and Shino's bugs. They left and we fought, just as we were losing Neji showed up and saved us."

Ino sobbed upon hearing Neji's name. Chouji did his best to comfort her from the bed next to her.

"We finally found where Hinata was. She's okay." "We left first to find Neji and back him up if necessary to make certain the way was clear for them to get Hinata home."

"Did you find Hiashi?"

"No, we couldn't find Neji either."

"Naruto found him hours ago lying on the ground unconscious, Hiashi was gone."

"Is he going to okay?!" cried Ino.

Tsunade shook her head. "His days of being a shinobi are over…"

With that she left the room. She sent ANBU to help find the rest of her shinobi, as the storm continued on.

~The others~

Hinata had woken up and looked up at Sasuke's determined face. He hadn't noticed she was awake. He was up ahead of the others. He wasn't going to let her die. His eyes were blurry from rain and tears. Hinata reached her arm up and touched his face. He nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked at her eyes which seemed to say everything. His curse seal moved across his face and he took off as fast as he could towards Konoha. The others struggled to keep up with.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura as she had lost sight of him, which wasn't hard in this rain.

"Don't worry, they're fine." Kiba told her.

Sakura looked relieved by this. Apparently Kiba had spoken too soon as Akamaru started barking. Kiba looked anxiously trying to decipher the barks.

"Sasuke's headed straight for three unknown shinobi."

Kiba took off before anyone else could. He was determined to save Hinata. Shino and Sakura weren't far behind him. Kiba could sense the shinobis' presence getting closer to Sasuke and Hinata. He only hoped Sasuke was aware of the situation. Kiba and Akamaru readied themselves for battle. They dashed in front of Sasuke and Hinata, just before the three shinobi rushed out. Kiba and Akamaru charged.

"Whoa! Stop!"

Yelled the ANBU as Kiba and Akamaru went into fang over fang formation. Kiba stopped immediately. It was Konoha's ANBU black ops. He sighed with relief. The others had just caught up. ANBU escorted the shinobi home to Konoha. The ninja dashed through the forest headed to Konoha. They could see it. Their faces were bright with joy. Hinata had even started walking aided by Sasuke. The tension melted from their bodies as they entered Konoha. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino went straight to the hospital. ANBU reported to Tsunade who they would soon find wasn't in her office.

"Tsunade-sama! Hinata and the others are back!"

Shizune rushed out of the break room with Tsunade headed towards the hospital lobby. She saw Hinata and instantly felt the stress melt away. She was alive and from the looks of it so were her….

"Twins?"

Hinata blushed violently, as well as Sasuke. He hadn't known Tsunade would be able to tell just by looking. Tsunade ushered them both into a room and asked them to wait. She sent the others to be examined. She returned with Shizune and finished healing Hinata and brought her fever down.

"You're going to be alright now." Tsunade reassured her with a smile.

"My babies too?"

"Yes."

Sasuke hugged her gently. It was over. They were safe again.

"Um…Hokage-sama…how is Neji?"

Even Sasuke couldn't help but wonder after he'd misunderstood Neji. He wasn't chasing her to kill her. He had been trying to save her. He felt guilty. Tsunade's face looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"His chakra system was damaged beyond repair. I tried." "He's lost the ability to manipulate chakra."

Hinata started crying. In her mind this was all her fault. She cried for her cousin. Hinata sat up in bed swinging her feet over the side. Sasuke and Tsunade, and Shizune just watched as the frail kunoichi placed her feet on the ground. She stood on her own a bit wobbly but she was still standing on her own.

"I'd like to see him."

Tsunade would've made her rest under any other circumstances, but she couldn't deny her a visit with her cousin. The only family who would ever accept her. Sasuke stood to go with her.

"Ano..Sasuke-kun..I'd like to go alone..please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll wait here for you."

"Thank you."

Tsunade led her to Neji's room in the intensive care unit. She left her there alone. Hinata looked at Neji and tears welled in her eyes. He was hooked up to all sorts of things. He was asleep it seemed. She used her byakugan to look at his body. The tears rolled down her cheeks, his chakra system was in shreds, he was lucky to be alive is what she first thought. He'd no longer be able to use chakra….his shinobi days were over. She walked closer to him. Why had he risked his life for her? She watched him stir gently. His eyes opened and he looked right at her. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm…glad…your...safe."

"Neji-nee-chan! I'm sorry!"

She hugged him. He truly was glad to see she was okay. He hated that she was crying for him. He'd done the right thing, and beat his strongest opponent ever. He was proud of what he'd accomplished.

"Don't worry I'm okay."

They stayed in silence most of the visit neither knowing what to say. Neji finally spoke up.

"Is the child okay?"

Hinata placed a hand on her belly, and smiled.

"They're fine."

He smiled instantly at this news, and fell asleep. He had managed to protect her and her unborn children. He only hoped he'd be allowed in their lives, seeing as how he was cast away from the clan as well. Hinata left to let him rest. She saw Lee and Ten-ten talking to Tsunade most likely about Neji. Hinata cried as she walked past. She re-entered the room to find Sasuke fast asleep. She herself settled in to sleep as well. She awoke the next morning in the hospital bed next to Sasuke, and she smiled at him as he kissed her on the cheek before going back to sleep. She soon faded back into sleep for most of the day.

AN: Finally everybodies safe! :)


	15. First Date?

Restoration

Chapter 15 First Date?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: this chapter moves kind of slow, but it's sweet and Sasuke is completely out of character (well he's been the whole story…..) , but any who enjoy!

~Hidden Sound Village~

"..Soon…Kabuto…you'll have your body back soon."

Kabuto stood clutching his head. He regretted his actions very much.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto's tension seemed to melt. His face seemed somewhat altered. It was partially taken up by what appeared to be snake scales. As was his arm and part of his chest. His body was slowly being taken over, and he couldn't stop it. Kabuto turned his attentions to the unconscious male before him. He was in his late thirties possibly early forties he wasn't sure. Kabuto checked the bindings to be sure they'd hold. Orochimaru once again took control of Kabuto's body and his arm covered in scales turned into the head of a snake. The snake lunged at the unconscious male's neck. The serpent's fang's plunged deep into the neck tissue. The snake returned to Kabuto giving him back his arm along with control over his body. Kabuto watched as a seal appeared on the male's skin. He's eyes glistened with evil. Preparations would soon be complete. The male began to writhe with pain and scream, trying to break free of his bindings. The male opened his pale eyes, and looked at Kabuto. He tried to break the bindings but his chakra was blocked.

"I'm afraid that struggling too much could be fatal to you."

"What do you want?"

Orochimaru took over and the man could see it. He looked scared.

"Your kakei genkai!" "I want its power."

Orochimaru had failed at getting his hands on the sharingan regrettably, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He switched gears and went after the power of the byakugan.

~Konoha hospital~

Sasuke walked nervously to the intensive care unit. He felt awful for the way he'd treated Neji. It was far past time to apologize. He wished things had turned out different. He still felt everything was his fault. He stood outside the door to Neji's room he wasn't sure what he should say. All he knew was he was sorry for everything. He knocked and Lee met him at the door.

"Could I please speak to Neji?"

"He needs his rest."

Sasuke's face looked so sad.

"Lee, its okay I'd like to hear what he has to say."

Lee glared at Sasuke as he left the room. Sasuke walked in awkwardly. He looked at Neji hooked to all the machines. It hurt to know he'd done this to him. Neji stared blankly waiting for Sasuke to speak. Neji no longer hated him. Hinata loved him and that's all that mattered.

"Do you love her?"

Sasuke was shocked, by the question. He hadn't expected Neji to even speak with him.

"Yes."

"Good, if you hurt her I'll kill you myself."

He grinned at Sasuke, who then apologized for everything. He left shortly when Ten-ten had come to visit him again. By the looks of it she hadn't slept. She glared at Sasuke just as Lee had. It was going to take awhile for them to warm up to him. As a genin he wouldn't have cared, but he was different now. He wasn't blinded by anger and hate. He was happy and it was all thanks to Hinata. He smiled a genuine smile as he walked back to Hinata's room. He was going to be a father. He had already decided he was going to be a better father than his own had been to him. He entered Hinata's hospital room and was happy to see her awake. He walked over and hugged her. Tsunade came in shortly after to perform a check up, on Hinata and the babies. She could have sent Shizune or any other medic, but she wanted to personally oversee her care.

"Looks like two healthy babies." "You two must be proud."

"Can you tell yet…the sexes of the babies?"

"Your eyes are better than mine." "Why don't you tell me?"

Hinata blushed at being complimented by the Hokage. She activated her byakugan to look.

"Still too early..."

Tsunade laughed.

"Let me know when you can tell. With your byakugan you can see much more accurately than I ever could."

"Hai."

"I want you to rest up for the day and you can leave tonight."

"Thank you."

Sasuke hadn't thought about it, but she wasn't able to just go home. He waited for her to go to sleep, and wandered home. His place had been neglected and since his return he'd only managed to clean a portion of the Uchiha compound which belonged to him since the death of his clan. He had his work cut out for him. He began running he had a lot of work to do before he could let Hinata move in.

He slowly opened the door to his home and almost gagged at the dust in the air. He first ran to all the windows and opened them, allowing fresh air in. He looked around and realized he'd never be able to clean it all in one day.

"What's wrong teme?"

"Dobe! What do you want?"

"To help." "Mass shadow clone jutsu!"

Sasuke looked up to see about a hundred Naruto's along with Sakura and a very pale fellow with short hair. He sweat dropped realizing that guy must have been his 'replacement'. Sakura organized the cleaning crew.

"Sasuke where do you keep the cleaning supplies?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head. He felt like an idiot.

"I haven't got any."

"Baka."

She directed about five of Naruto's clones to purchase some. The only things he'd didn't need were brooms and mops. The rest of the clones started going through and throwing away the trash. Sasuke hadn't realized his friends would go this far. It only took about two hours and the mansion like complex was clean. Sai had left after fulfilling his promise to Sakura. Naruto sat lazily next to Sakura and Sasuke. It kind of felt like old times except, Sasuke was happy. It was kind of weird to see at first.

"Sakura...could you do me a favor?"

"Hmn?"

"Could you find some things out for me?"

"Like what?"

"About Hinata? Like things of hers she wants back, favorite foods. Stuff like that."

"You got her pregnant and you don't know her favorite food?"

"We didn't have time to get to know each other. We always met in secret and usually we didn't talk much."

Sakura's eyebrow was twitching.

"I dunno, maybe you should get to know a girl before you sleep with her!"

"Come on Sakura...please."

Sakura's head whipped around. Hinata really had changed him. He just asked nicely and said please.

"Fine. I'll do my best."

"Thanks."

Sakura left to visit Hinata at the hospital. Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto. Naruto jumped not liking the look in his friend's eyes. Naruto could only imagine what he was planning to do.

"I need your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"After Sakura gets back I need you to cause a major disturbance at the Hyuuga compound so I can smuggle out some of Hinata's clothes and stuff."

"Yea. Sounds like fun."

Sakura was back in no time. Sasuke looked anxiously at her awaiting her answers.

"It was hard getting the information from her and all I really got out of her was she liked sushi, miso soup, ramen, and sweet bread. As for personal items, she started to cry."

"Really?" "I guess I'll have to get all of her things then."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Naruto I'll meet you in an hour."

Sasuke paced the grocery aisles like a mad man looking for the before mentioned items. He had gotten everything he could think of plus the foods he usually purchased. He realized he had nothing to drink and picked up some tea. After the grocery store he had a few more stops left to go before he could put his plan in action. One of the stops took him into the Yamanaka flower shop. He was going to do the right thing. He looked through the flowers. Ino saw him and weaseled her way over.

"Buying her flowers…huh? You should get her roses." stated Ino through dreamy eyes.

He gave it some thought but roses weren't special enough.

"I dunno about roses, I just don't think they'll do."

He looked around the store as if waiting for the flowers to jump out at him and yell "Pick me!" His eyes finally settled on a bouquet of white calla lilies. He knew it was perfect for her. Ino raised an eyebrow at his choice, but she had to admit they were pretty flowers. She packaged them up for him. She smiled as he left. He finished with his errands and returned home with the groceries and flowers. Naruto had waited there for him.

~Time skip 20 mins.~

Sasuke and Naruto waited outside the Hyuuga compound. Sasuke gave Naruto the go ahead.

"Mass shadow clone jutsu!"

One thousand Naruto clones headed for the compound, causing the Hyuuga clan to gather on the opposite side of the compound. Sasuke and ten of Naruto's clones ran to Hinata's room and grabbed as much things as they could in the time they had. Sasuke filled the bag he carried with her clothes and pillow cases and blankets, along with anything near her bed. Naruto's clones whipped around the room gathering anything they could. They managed to grab most of her belongings when Hanabi ran into the room. Sasuke and the clones began to run.

"Wait! How's my sister?" she asked almost in tears.

"She's fine."

"Give her this please."

Hanabi held out her hand it was a necklace. It looked old and weathered but its beauty was intact. Sasuke took it with a nod and left. He eyed the necklace curiously on his way back home. Naruto's clones helped him carry the stuff. The real Naruto was in Tsunade's office being punished. Sasuke set all her stuff up in his room, and hung her clothes in his closet. It was about 4:00 pm by that time so he headed back to the hospital to pick her up. He was going to take her to dinner since they never really had a first date. He entered her room to see she was dressed and ready to go home. The look on her face was saddened. He handed her the flowers and her face lit up.

"Their beautiful."

She hugged him in thanks for the flowers he'd given her. She loved that they weren't roses. She stood admiring the flowers when he spoke up.

"You hungry?"

She nodded.

"Come with me."

She looked at him curiously, but she followed. He picked a place not too far from the hospital knowing she'd be weak. It was a little place that served a lot of different things. He led her to the restaurant. She blushed when she realized.

"I thought we should have a proper date before we have twins." He joked.

Hinata giggled. They walked in and it was packed Hinata looked worried but Sasuke just smirked. He walked up and gave his name. The hostess smiled at him upon seeing his reservation.

"Right this way."

She led them to the back corner which was out of the way in comparison to the closeness of the other tables. Hinata couldn't believe it. She knew her whole face had to be red. He enjoyed seeing her happy. The waiter came and gave them their menus.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Green tea please." answered Sasuke.

Hinata had gone into shy mode on him.

"S-same p-please."

The waiter nodded and went to get their tea. He loved when she was shy it was a turn on for him. They looked over their menus. Hinata looked like she was having trouble deciding.

"You can get anything you want."

He looked back at his menu; he looked over at her blushing. The waiter returned with a pot of tea and two cups. He stood and looked first to Sasuke.

"Have you decided?"

"Yes."

"Would you like any appetizers?"

"Variety sushi combo please."

"And your meal."

"I'd like some beef teriyaki and miso soup."

The waiter turned to Hinata who blushed violently.

"And for you miss?"

"I-I'd l-like the chicken katsu please."

"And your soup?"

"Miso please."

She hadn't realized but she was starving. Sasuke had been so sweet to take her on a date. She laughed realizing how out of order they'd done things. She wouldn't have changed it for the world. She looked into his eyes as they waited for the food to come. Her face flushed as she remembered the night it had started. Her heart skipped a beat. Sasuke saw this and realized it was his chance. He stood from his spot at the table and walked to her. She looked confused, and then her face switched to shock as he dropped on one knee. The people from other tables noticed and watched intently. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. Hinata's heart raced and she was sure she was in a full body blush. He opened the box to reveal a tiny silver ring. He took the ring from its box and grabbed her hand.

"Will you marry me?"

Hinata nodded with tears in her eyes unable to speak. She'd never been so happy in her life. He smiled as he slid the ring on her finger. She placed her hands on his face and pulled him to hers into a kiss not a distasteful kind of kiss. It was romantic and onlookers awwwwed them. The only one who didn't look happy was the waiter who had been waiting to give them their food, but they didn't even notice. They ate their food and left hand in hand. He had more surprises in store for her.

"Let's go home."

Her face saddened at these words. She technically didn't have a home. She looked down at the ground. Sasuke touched her chin and made her look up.

"You have a home with me."

"Thanks."

He led her to the Uchiha compound. She just gazed at it. It was huge. He led her into the main house. He stood behind her and covered her eyes.

"I've got another surprise." "No cheating!"

She had tried to use her byakugan, she giggled when she was caught.

"Okay."

He led her carefully to his bedroom where he'd set up all her things. He removed his hand from her eyes and the reaction was instantaneous. She jumped up and hugged him, upon seeing her things. She grabbed the teddy bear she'd gotten from her mother as a child. She almost cried.

"I had Naruto create a diversion and a couple of his clones and I gathered up all your stuff!"

"It really means a lot to me."

"I happened to see Hanabi, she was worried about you."

Sasuke pulled the necklace out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"She asked me to give this to you."

Hinata was at a loss for words. It was a family heirloom passed down from her mother. Her father gave it to Hanabi instead of her, now Hanabi was giving it to her. She cried on Sasuke's shoulder. She was happy to have it. It really didn't mean much to Hanabi, she never knew mother. Her tears ended and her and Sasuke just laid in bed together. He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

AN: I know I said I didn't know how often I'd be updating it just happened I was able to get two almost three chapters done tonight. I dunno…when it hits me I write.


	16. Eperimental Procedure

Restoration

Chapter 16 Experimental Procedure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! :p

AN: Not much Hinata and Sasuke in this chapter but their wedding is coming up soon! I know stuff happening in different places, sorry!

Tsunade sat at her desk weeping the loss Neji had suffered. She blamed everything on herself. She wondered how differently things would have gone if she'd stepped in as soon as she heard of Hinata's pregnancy. If she had hid her away or something anything! She allowed her head to rest on the desk, as her door opened.

"Baa-chaaan! You gotta fix Neji!"

"Naruto…it's not that simple…" she replied sadly, wishing it really was that simple.

"You said the same thing about Lee! And look at him now!"

Tsunade's eyes widened, as she thought back to the day she laid eyes on Lee's injuries. She had told him to stop being a shinobi. But it just wasn't in Lee's nature to give up so easily. Being a shinobi was Lee's reason for living. She began seriously doubting Neji would be much different, except his lack of showing his feelings. He may not show it but it must have been killing him

"Baa-chaan! You can't give up on him!"

"But Naruto there's nothing I can do…."

"Don't say that! You're the Hokage and a sanin at that! You're known as the world best medic ninja!"

Tsunade dropped her head in sorrow, trying not to hear his words. Naruto had a tendency to shout at any statement he disagreed with including the Hokage's.

"FINE! Don't try! I will have to learn medical ninjutsu myself!" "I'll heal Neji! You have my word!" Naruto stood giving the nice guy pose.

Her head shot up and started at him amazed at how far he'd go to save a comrade. She chuckled inwardly knowing he couldn't do if he tried, or could he? He always had a knack for doing the impossible. She thought of when they first met and she had insulted to position of Hokage calling it a 'fool's game.' And how worked up he'd gotten and tried to hit her with an incomplete rasengan, and how three days later he nearly defeated Kabuto with the completed version wining their bet with time to spare. Her eyes watered with tears if he never gave up she shouldn't either.

"It won't be necessary."

"Huh?" "What do you mean?"

"You can leave now. Thank you Naruto."

Tsunade worked through the night pacing back and forth in her personal library. She had every book on chakra systems available to her on the desk. Shizune watched in great interest. She hadn't seen Tsunade work this hard in a very long time. Tsunade couldn't let Neji down, she felt responsible for all of this. All the books said the same thing. There was no procedure to repair a chakra system once damaged. She wasn't going to give up that easily. She thought back to the way she'd healed Lee's injuries, though different in nature the same technique could be applied just at a higher rate. She sighed realizing the amount of chakra it would take to complete this. If the chakra flow should stop during the operation Neji would die. Was it worth the risk?

~Hidden Sound Village~

Kabuto shuddered as Orochimaru took over his body yet again. Orochimaru sneered at the prisoner before him. Hiashi struggled to break free refusing to give up. Orochimaru's cold laughter echoed off the walls of the damp hideout.

"Stop your struggling, soon your body will be mine, and I'll put it to far better use than you ever could."

"I'll never let the likes of you take over my body!"

Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh at Hiashi's foolishness.

"We'll soon see about that!" hissed Orochimaru.

Hiashi had stopped struggling at the sight of the gargantuan snake before him. He couldn't move his body. The snake was his focal point everything else seemed to fade away. He was petrified as the snake opened its mouth and dived down at him. Kabuto's body fell to ground motionless. Several moments passed before Kabuto began to move. He moaned slightly getting to his feet. His hand went straight for his face, the scales were gone. He had his body back. He sighed with relief. Before he could look to Hiashi a cold laugh rang through the air.

"IT'S MINE!"

~Tsunade's Library~

A very sleep deprived Tsunade was mapping out the chakra system. It's a complex system made up of vessels and valves much like your blood circulatory system. She studied blood valve and vessel reconstruction. If she could just apply that to Neji's chakra system he'd have a chance to use ninjutsu again, though the limits were unknown. If he even lived through the procedure would he be able to use Juuken again? There wasn't any guaranty he'd even be able to use ninjutsu, let alone Juuken. Her eyebrows scrunched as she jotted notes onto the paper. There was also the amount of chakra it would take to heal him, and the flow had to be constant. If even for a second the flow stopped prematurely Neji would die. This surgery carried many risks for an unsure outcome. Her head dropped back to the desk. What should she do? There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said in an exhausted voice.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Lee what are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask you a favor." He said bowing his head to her.

Tsunade knew what would come next and sighed. Lee looked up at her nervously awaiting her answer.

"Lee, I know what you are going to ask…I'm sorry…right now the risks outweigh the benefit."

"Hokage-sama! Please let Neji make that decision! He's got a right to choose his fate."

Tsunade smiled slightly at Lee who was now bowing again.

"Thank you Lee."

She waved at him to leave and he did a little confused. The door closed and Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle at the similarities Lee and Naruto possessed as far as their anything is possible attitude. If only she could be that naïve. Shizune came in to check on Tsunade.

"Shizune, get me Sakura and Ino right away!"

"Hai."

~Ichiraku Ramen~

It had been a while since Naruto and Sasuke ate ramen together, though Sasuke really didn't care for ramen. He had given up trying to eat anywhere else when his blonde team mate was involved. They sat quietly eating. Sasuke hadn't told Naruto about his engagement and thought he should know. In fact he wasn't even sure Naruto was aware Hinata was carrying twins.

"So where's Hinata?"

"At home resting."

"Was she surprised to have all her stuff?" he asked with a smile.

"Yea."

"I never really thought of you and Hinata before. I mean she's nice I just never thought she was your type."

"Jealous dobe?"

"No! Just confused."

Sasuke laughed. He himself had been and still was confused by it. But it didn't matter he loved her and that's all that was important.

"I dunno either."

Shikamaru entered the ramen stand and took a seat. The old man took his order. Shikamaru turned and looked at Sasuke.

"How troublesome is it, girlfriend being pregnant with twins? Though I guess the real problems start after their born."

"T-Twins?" Naruto's head whipped around to face Sasuke.

"Yea I guess you didn't know then….yea….twins."

He looked over at Shikamaru.

"Yea well we're engaged now."

Shikamaru sweat dropped knowing what a pain it was going to be for him. Naruto had just found out about the twins and was still shocked.

"So when did you propose?"

"Last night, we kind of had our first date."

"You're a little backwards you know…usual you take a girl on a date _then_ you sleep with her."

"I know."

The old man interrupted and gave Shikamaru his ramen. He'd been listening the whole time and decided to speak.

"You know if you love her the order doesn't matter right?"

They all looked at him as he smiled. Sasuke felt slightly better. He decided it was time to go home he got some ramen to go, and went to pay.

"It's on the house! Enjoy!"

Sasuke thanked him and went on his way leaving Naruto and Shikamaru there.

~Tsunade's Library~

Tsunade had gathered her best medical students in one room and began explaining the experimental procedure. She hadn't mentioned it to Neji; she wanted to be sure they had the skills to pull it off.

"Good everyone's here. I expect everyone knows about the Hyuuga's condition?"

Everyone nodded. She began explaining how she planned to implant artificial chakra vessels and valves. There was no precedence for a procedure like this and the risk was great. Sakura knew the surgery would need more chakra than all of them put together.

"Tsunade-sama…that will take lots of chakra…"

"I know, also if the flow of chakra stops before the surgery is complete he will die."

This sentence was followed by a series of gasps. She sent them to practice this procedure on dead fish. Every living thing has a chakra system. Tsunade damaged the fish's chakra system and gave them the artificial blood vessels and valves, to implant. If they could get chakra to flow steadily through then they would try it on a living fish, and if that proved successful on Neji. The amount of chakra used on a fish was no comparison to the amount they'd need for Neji. She hadn't planned that far yet. About an hour had passed and Sakura came running in. She'd done it. Tsunade's eyes stared in amazement. 'This girl.'

"I did it!"

Tsunade examined the fish. Her precision was excellent. No doubt about it. One day Sakura would surpass her. She smiled at the thought. Sakura was given a live fish to try the procedure on. Tsunade had a good feeling about the procedure. Shizune followed with similar results though surprisingly with less accuracy than Sakura's. Ino's attempt had been border line at best. She gave them all live fish to work with.

~Uchiha Compound~

Hinata had her head buried in the toilet as waves of morning sickness took hold of her. Her stomach hurt so badly and the acid burned her throat and mouth. Her eyes watered with the pain. She'd been there for about thirty minutes already when Sasuke found her. He cringed a bit but he stayed with her. After all it was his fault she was throwing up. He held her hair out of the way as she emptied her stomach again. Finally she was done. She sat on the floor panting, and he got her a glass of water. She thanked him. He left her alone to clean up and set her ramen on the table. He even got out the sweet rolls she liked. She wobbled dizzily out of the bathroom. Sasuke helped her into her chair and offered her the food. He didn't mind taking care of her at all, he loved it.

~Intensive Care Unit~

Neji sat upright in his bed trying to drown the sound of Lee's voice out, with all the spring time youth nonsense he was spewing at him. Nothing was going to make him a shinobi again, but Lee was persistent to say the least.

"Uh…Lee…"

Before he could finish the door opened to reveal a smiling Tsunade. Most of the fish had survived. This changed the success rate from 49% to at least 54% survival rate. The rest would be up to Neji if he wanted to take that risk.

"Lee could you please excuse us?"

Lee nodded and left. Neji just stared at Tsunade awaiting more bad news.

"How badly do you want to be a shinobi?"

The words struck him hard. Being the 'best' in his clan was his life, and now he felt empty even though his face barely showed it.

"It was my life."

"Are you willing to risk everything at a chance to get it back?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. What was she getting at? His chakra system was damaged beyond repair. What could she do? He didn't answer her.

"I've developed a procedure to fix your chakra system, it comes with great risks and there are no guarantees it would change anything. You could even die. It's a very serious surgery and you need to think about what's important to you."

"But there is a chance?"

"Yes. I want you to think about it."

Tsunade left him to think about this. Tsunade knew they needed more chakra for the procedure. After the implantation which used chakra they had to jump start his chakra through the artificial vessels by surging their own chakra through. The procedure itself was a chakra drainer. She doubted her chakra would last. No one had that stamina. She pondered a while before calling Shizune to her.

"Get me Uzumaki Naruto." "Also bring everyone back here."

Shizune didn't question her. Naruto went willingly to see Tsunade and the medic ninja came back as well. Naruto was a little confused.

"Naruto, do you want to help Neji?"

"You bet!"

"We need your chakra."

"My chakra?"

"Yes, in order to repair Neji's chakra system we need a constant flow of chakra or he'll die."

"But…what if…"

"Don't worry if the kyuubi comes out, we'll have medics on standby to take over the chakra flow, while Yamato stops the kyuubi. We don't have enough combined chakra to finish out the procedure; we fall short by about two hours."

"I'll do it!" "But how?"

Sakura interrupted.

"Like Chiyo-baa-sama did when she revived Gaara. We simply draw out and convert your chakra to healing chakra." "Right Tsunade?"

"Yes."

The other medics didn't seem as confident about this but Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto were.

"When?"

"I gave him a choice, and told him to think it through. You should all rest up and restore all your chakra."

"Hai." They all answered and left.

Tsunade went to Neji to see if he had any questions about the procedure.

"There's a good chance you could die."

"I know. I want to do it."

Tsunade's eyes widened. He'd decided so quickly she wasn't sure what to say to him.

"There's just one thing I need from you first."

"Hmn?"

"I need you to bring Ten-ten here."

Tsunade nodded and left to send for the kunoichi. She never thought he had a soft side before. She guessed the threat of death does that to a person. They start thinking about things differently. Ten-ten wasted no time getting to Neji. Tsunade watched nosily from the glass panel through the door. The kunoichi started crying and Tsunade left. He told her about the surgery and she was crying wrapping her arms around him. He felt like a jerk.

"Ten-ten…I…care about you a lot."

She couldn't speak as he pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips. The kunoichi was shocked. She'd always dreamed of this day but she never thought in a million years he'd kiss her. She started to cry more realizing he could die.

"Please don't go through with it…"

She saw the look on his face. His mind was made up. She settled for hugging him. She stayed with him the whole night. It seemed to fly by when Tsunade entered to prep Neji for surgery. She asked him one last time if he was sure. He was sure he wanted nothing more than to be a shinobi again. Tsunade reminded him of the risks. He understood and was willing to take them. Soon he was unconscious. The medics plus Naruto stood around waiting for Yamato, who came shortly. They began the procedure, Tsunade and Sakura did most of the surgery while assisted by Ino and Shizune. Naruto waited until his chakra was needed. It wasn't long before his hands were thrust to Neji's body and his chakra was being drained. They were halfway through the implantation process which was about two hours in about two to three left. The room was thick with tension. Naruto dared not speak as he concentrated on keeping the kyuubi in his cage. Tsunade's eyes held fear. This was the most delicate part the chakra flow near his heart. She had Ino on standby to revive his heart should it stop. But it didn't. Tsunade sighed in relief.

~Hidden Sound Village~

Kabuto's body was once again functioning properly with Orochimaru's absence. Orochimaru rested after stealing his newest body. He was amazed at the power of byakugan and quickly mastered it without any problems.

"How's the new body?"

"Not quite the age I wanted but it's very strong."

"What of the Byakugan?"

"I still wish for the Uchiha kakei genkai." "But for now this will do."

Kabuto examined Orochimaru's body for irregularities. Everything was fine.

"What's your next move?"

"Destroy the village hidden in the Leaves."

Orochimaru's cold laughter could be heard throughout the hideout. Kabuto sweat dropped. Hadn't they already tried that and failed? Oh well.

~Operating Room~

The medics and Naruto were on the ground panting the surgery had taken a bit longer and complications arose.

"We did our best…." panted Tsunade looking at Neji.

"Was it successful?" asked Naruto.

"We'll know in a few days if he wakes up."

AN: Did you really think I could do that to Neji without any hope? Also sorry this chapter was long and dull, but it's leading up. Also the next chapter is all about the fun of a pregnant woman trying to plan a wedding…hehe….will she be sweet? Or a bridezilla? Haha! Next updat some time next week hopefully! :)


	17. Surgery Successful!

Restoration

Chapter 17 Surgery Success!

AN: there has been a four day time skip. Sorry for the delay in posting it just seems like someone didn't want this posted! For days I tried to post this and still I couldn't log in….but it's over now.:) Sorry not much Hinata in this chapter but this time I PROMISE there will be wedding planning.

Tsunade sat in the chair across from Neji's bed soaked from sweat. She had been pouring her chakra into him in an attempt to jump start him into consciousness; unsuccessfully. It had been four days since the surgery and everyone waited anxiously to see the results. No one was as nervous as Ten-ten who hadn't left the room since that day. Tsunade looked upon the poor girl who even in sleep looked worried. Ten-ten's head rested on Neji's bed and her hand grasped tightly to his hand. Her brunette locks were falling from the once neatly coiled buns on her head and her clothes were wrinkled. Upon closer inspection Tsunade was certain the girl hadn't eaten in days and possibly hadn't had anything to drink. Tsunade left the room in search of some food and water for the devoted kunoichi. It didn't take her long and she sent one of the nurses to take it to her and be sure she eats it. She really wished she could've done it herself but she had to get back to work; Konoha couldn't run itself. Tsunade hoped Neji would wake soon and feared her procedure should've been tested longer. He had suffered an infection early on that almost claimed his life, but it seems that his body is finally beginning to heal. However the longer he stays in that state his chances of a successful outcome dwindle. Tsunade made it to Hokage tower without any major crisis and was relieved to sit at her desk; well at least for a moment. Shizune walked in with a large pile of paper work followed by Kotetsu and Izumo. Tsunade frowned but soon fell defeated realizing paper work would most likely be a joy compared to the last few weeks. Shizune watched as Tsunade started on the mountain of paper work.

~Uchiha Compound~

Hinata lay in bed sleeping soundly while Sasuke stared up at the ceiling. His thoughts consumed him. Everything felt like it had happened so fast. Within months he was going to be a father to twins and was going to be married. It wasn't that he didn't want any of this; he would be lying to himself if he thought otherwise. He loved Hinata and the thought of being a father made him happier than he'd felt in a long time. He was going to have a family again. He turned his head and looked at the still sleeping Hinata and pressed his lips to her cheek. He left her there to get some breakfast. He walked through the compound his face dropped slightly looking at how empty it was. It was meant to house multiple families. He smiled again realizing one day the compound would be full again. His thought wandered to Neji's predicament. He'd heard about the surgery from Naruto and Sakura. If he recovered where would he go? Would the Hyuuga's take him back? Hiashi was gone so maybe they would. Sasuke knew that was wishful thinking. The main branch's hatred for the side branch family would surely come into play. Sasuke put himself in Neji's shoes and realized he wouldn't go back. Sasuke no longer held any grudges, everything had been a misunderstanding. He knew Hinata felt guilty for Neji's condition as much as he did. If Neji pulled through Sasuke knew what to do. His thought process was interrupted by a kiss. His eyes traveled to Hinata's.

"Morning."

Sasuke nodded.

Hinata was dressed and seemed ready to go out. Sasuke knew it was to visit Neji again. He spoke before she could speak.

"I'd like to go to."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Hinata still hadn't gotten over her habit of blushing. Sasuke figured she would probably always blush; though it didn't bother him at all, in fact he loved that about her. He loved everything about her. She had changed him. She saved him from his loneliness. He finally understood what Naruto had been talking about all those years. Sasuke had always believed that he was an avenger and was meant to be alone, but Hinata showed him how wrong he'd been. He owed her his life. Who knows what path he would have followed if not for her? They walked to the hospital together. Sasuke could see she was worried.

"He's going to be fine you know."

Hinata smiled.

"Um…I think we should get some flowers." She whispered as they passed the Yamanaka flower shop.

"I don't think Neji likes flowers all that much…"

"Ano…not for Neji…for Ten-ten."

"Oh." He replied feeling a bit stupid.

Sasuke had heard the kunoichi hadn't left Neji's side. Sasuke nodded thinking it would be a nice gesture. They entered the flower shop to see Ino at the counter.

"Picking wedding flowers already?"

Both blushed and shook their heads no. Sasuke knew there would be no wedding soon. Not with Neji's condition this unstable.

"I'm getting flowers for Ten-ten." "I thought about getting them for Neji but I don't think he likes flowers anyways."

"I see."

Ino walked from behind the counter and showed them the best flowers for the situation. Sasuke's head was reeling with confusion never knowing that flowers really said as much as Ino said they did. He never thought about it, but every flower had its purpose and he should be careful the next time he picks flowers for someone.

"What exactly do you want this flower to say to Ten-ten?"

"Not to give up on Neji." "That there is still hope!"

"Hmn."

Ino walked around naming flowers and remembering their meanings.

"Ah ha! Hawthorne blossoms! There the perfect flower for this situation."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you."

Hinata purchased the flower that was to convey hope to Ten-ten.

"No problem! See you soon!" Ino waved as they left.

Sasuke's head was still spinning he wasn't sure if it was from Ino's babbling or the flowers' pollen. Hinata held the flower walking towards the hospital. They arrived there in no time, and bypassed the front desk already knowing which room was Neji's. Looking through the door Sasuke could see a desperate looking Lee with a plate of food in front of Ten-ten. Hinata and Sasuke stood listening from the other side of the door.

"Ten-ten-san! You must eat!"

"No!"

Her eyes glared dangerously at Lee, but he wouldn't give up.

"I said no!" she said trying to smack the plate away, but luckily Lee dodged.

"Why not?"

"I'm not eating until he wakes up."

Hinata felt awful. Ten-ten was going to starve to death if Neji didn't wake up.

"Why?" asked Lee almost crying.

"I don't want to live if he doesn't make it."

"But Ten-ten…"

"Shut it Lee!"

"Ten-ten. You must eat!" "Neji would want you to eat!" cried the boy frantically.

Ten-ten burst into tears grabbing Neji's hand harder.

Lee couldn't possibly imagine losing two of his team mates. He started crying. Sasuke didn't know what to do. Hinata seemed to be at the same conclusion.

"What should we do?"

Hinata's question was answered at the sound of a plate crashing to the floor and Lee's frantic cries growing louder. They rushed in to see Ten-ten lying on the floor unconscious.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata gazed at the girl's internal organs and chakra flow. She was just mal-nourished as she thought. A nurse rushed in and put her in the bed next to Neji's at Lee's request. She was hooked to an IV.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Gai-sensei had entered the room listening intently to his look-a-like student's question.

"Yes." "In fact she should wake soon."

"Thank you." Was all Gai could seem to be able to say.

Gai just couldn't understand why it had to be his team. His eyes welled with tears, but the green beast did nothing to hide them.

Hinata caught the nurse on her way out.

"What is his condition?"

"Everything seems fine, but he hasn't woken up yet." "If he doesn't come around soon…"

The nurse didn't finish her statement. Hinata had walked away from her and there was a shout from Neji's room.

"Neji-kun!" yelled Lee.

Neji's eyes fluttered and his hand reached out.

"Ten-ten…" whispered Neji weakly.

His hand continued to reach out as if searching for something. No one spoke. His eyes finally opened fully and he blinked several times looking around. Was he really alive? Had he made it? Where was Ten-ten?

"Ten-ten?"

"She's okay just suffered some exhaustion is all."

"Oh…" He turned and saw her in the bed next to him.

Tsunade had caught wind of Neji's awakening and rushed through with Naruto at her heels. Naruto had been pestering her all day.

Neji slowly sat up looking around he saw everyone gathered around and was amazed. He put his hands together making hand signs. Tsunade stopped him.

"You can't yet." "If you try you could die."

"I see."

"But the operation was a success."

Tsunade left after warning him not to use any jutsus. Hinata had finally gotten close enough to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hinata?"

"I'm glad you're okay Neji-kun!"

He was happy to see her. He looked over to Sasuke who nodded his head. Neji was glad to see the Uchiha keeping his word. Neji heard sheets shuffling and snapped his head around. Ten-ten was starting to come around. Neji jumped out of his bed and headed for hers. Everyone stared in shock as he grabbed her into a hug. Her eyes opened and looked at him.

"Neji..." she smiled.

He didn't say anything to her. He kissed her deeply leaving the kunoichi speechless. Gai-sensei shooed everyone from the room to give Neji and Ten-ten their privacy.

AN: I know another Neji chapter…but the next chapter is already in the works and is the planning of Hinata and Sasuke's wedding. I'm aware this is not my best work…I tried to fix it but it was pointless. I'll have to make up with it by writing the best chapter I've ever written next time.


	18. Phase Two

Restoration

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: you guys get the idea…not mine.

AN: Been having trouble working out this story and I'm starting to regret writing it, but I've been told by many that I tend to give up too easily and never see things through…so I'm going to press on as best I can.:) Oh the last chapter with Neji was OOC sorry, but it should be understandable seeing as he almost died, it tends to change people…

~Sound Village~

"Destroy the leaf village?!"

"Why so shocked Kabuto?"

"How do you plan on pulling it off this time? You almost died last time!"

"Shut up! Tsunade is weak."

"She'll die to protect the leaf village!"

"She could never hope to win against me especially with this new body."Kabuto lower his gaze thinking of Orochimaru's last attempt at destroying Konoha.

"But Lord Orochimaru things are much different than last time. The Hokage is one of the legendary Sanin and you can be sure Jiraiya is with her! Not to mention the skilled shinobi and let's not forget how much of a handful that Naruto is…"

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"Do not underestimate my strength."

"But sir…"

"With this new body the village hidden in the leaves will fall!"

Cold laughter rang through Kabuto's ears as he desperately hoped things went better this time around.

~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

A very dazed Sasuke followed Hinata and a babbling Ino. It was finally time for the wedding preparations. Hinata looked several times around the room while Ino showed her various types of flowers, but none seemed to fit what Hinata was looking for. Sasuke though picking the flowers would be the easiest part. BOY was he wrong about that one. Sasuke soon came to the realization that none of this was going to be easy. He had tuned out Ino's voice and entered his own little world outside of the pollen filled shop. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Hinata, it was just he didn't really know if he had it in him to help plan a wedding. He really didn't know anything, so he just tagged along nodding at the things that both Ino and Hinata said. He wanted the day to be special for her, seeing as how she gave up everything for him. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was brought out of his world and brought back to the flower shop. His head hurt and his eyes watered.

"Hn."

"How about these?"

Sasuke looked at the flowers in her hand and then to Ino who nodded as if prompting him to say yes which he did. His head had begun throbbing and if it meant he'd be able to leave the flower shop then yes they were wonderful flowers.

"Thank you."

Sasuke turned to leave.

"Uh…Sasuke-kun…there are still other flowers to pick."

'Uh more flowers?'

"Okay."

The girls went back to types of floral arrangements and began to pick ones out, with Sasuke nodding approval here and there. He couldn't believe the wedding was only two months away.

~Sound Village~

"Kabuto, the first thing you need to do is lure that fool Jiraiya out of the village."

"Hai Lord Orochimaru and the second?"

"In good time Kabuto, just bring Karin here and I'll explain the mission details."

"Tsunade?"

"I can handle Tsunade on my own."

"What about the nine tails brat?"

"Oh I have a plan for him…"

~Konoha Marketplace~

Sasuke gulped in the fresh air as he exited the flower shop. He looked at Hinata and the smile on her face and all the pain from his allergies were gone.

"What's next?"

"Well we could find a place to hold our wedding…"

"Okay do you have anything in mind?"

The kunoichi nodded and ushered Sasuke through the streets. She had become a bit bold since the realization they would be husband and wife finally sunk in and felt real. Sasuke's face looked a bit confused as they headed back towards the Uchiha compound. It wasn't long before he figured out what she was doing. The Uchiha's had a large meeting area which was used for holidays and big events. She must have seen it. It was down a ways from the main compound, and hadn't been opened in about ten years. Hinata had stumbled across it while on a walk. Sasuke stood in the doorway hesitating to go in. I mean the amount of dust alone would wreak havoc on his already inflamed sinuses; but after looking at the look on Hinata's face he sighed and opened the door. His eyes gazed around. He was right the dust lye in thick piles coating everything. This was probably the dustiest part of the compound. It would need a lot of work, but it would be a good spot.

"So, what do you think?" she asked quietly.

"It will be a lot of work. Are you sure you don't want it someplace nicer?"

"No! This room is perfect. Please?" she asked.

"Okay." He muttered before falling victim to a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke couldn't talk so he nodded closing the door behind him. He was glad that cleaning out the party room was a job for _another_ day. Hopefully he could somehow rope Naruto into helping. Hinata's pale face seemed to be red. Sasuke thought at first she was blushing but soon realized she was exhausted. She swayed a bit as she kept on talking about all the stuff that still had to be done that day. Sasuke watched her nervously, with good reason. Before she could go any further her legs gave out. Sasuke was there to catch her of course and he walked her home. She was a little embarrassed that she fell like that, but she'd been standing all day with the weight of twins.

"Hey you gotta take it easy. We'll get married you don't have to rush anything."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Sasuke's heart rate had returned to normal from the scare. He was now carrying her upstairs to bed. It was early in the evening but Sasuke was tired as well. After placing her in bed, he climbed in as well and sleep found them immediately.

~Hidden Sound Village~

"Karin."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

"I need you to assist Kabuto in distracting the sanin Jiraiya."

"Hai."

Kabuto and Karin left headed for the Leaf village. Orochimaru's plans were put into motion.

~Uchiha Compound~

The next day Sasuke awoke early to find Hinata was awake and cooking breakfast. He wondered what was next on their wedding preparations. She smiled sweetly handing him a plate of food and he ate it savoring every bite. His headache gone as his eyes felt better.

"So what are today's plans?"

"Well, Ino offered to go with me to pick out a wedding kimono."

"Oh." He said wondering where that left him.

He supposed that was something he wasn't supposed to be included in and silently rejoiced. She smiled knowing he needed a break.

"Then I will go pick out invitations with Ino's help. Is that okay?"

"Yea."

"Thank you."

She went off smiling to meet Ino at the flower shop. As the door closed Sasuke was relieved. He didn't know how troublesome a wedding would be. He started to see what Shikamaru had been saying all these years women _are_ troublesome…at times. Sasuke lazily crept up to bed and fell back asleep.

~Market Place~

Hinata walked in the direction of the flower shop, and arrived shortly only to realize it was Sunday and Ino wouldn't be there for another hour. So to kill time she went out for a walk. It wasn't long before she found herself on the outskirts of Konoha in her old training spot. She sighed plopping down onto the grass and laid back. She recalled the time when her and Sasuke met in secret here. A smile curved along her lips. She stared up at the sky. She wished she could train, but Tsunade had told her not to. The cool breeze blew through the kunoichi's hair relaxing her. There was a rustle of leaves behind her, but it went ignored due to it being a breezy day out. Unknown to the kunoichi she was being watched from the bushes behind.

~Flash back (Kabuto)~

"And phase two of my plan?"

"After you get Jiraiya to leave with Karin I need you to fetch me the Hyuuga girl Sasuke has impregnated."

"What?"

"Amazing I know child of the byakugan and sharingan. No doubt the child will be strong."

"Hai."

"Be careful not to harm her."

"Hai."

~End Flash back~

Kabuto threw a smoke bomb and a gas bomb out. It wasn't poison but it would knock her out temporarily without harming her or the child she carries. Hinata hadn't stood a chance in her condition and fell unconscious. Kabuto smirked standing over her body. It was much easier than he thought.

Kabuto left the village and headed back towards the Sound Village with Hinata still out cold.

AN: It's a bit rough I know but I will smooth out the grammatical errors a bit later. It shouldn't change anything and I just felt bad for making you wait so long for this chapter….


	19. The Search

Restoration

Chapter 19 Orochimaru's Plan

Disclaimer: Really everyone understands by now…I do _not _own.

AN: Trying my best, I realize the last chapter was a bit rough, that's because I didn't know what was going to happen…this chapter has been carefully planned due to last chapters sudden kidnapping…I really didn't know that was gonna happen.

~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

A very impatient Ino paced waiting for Hinata to show up. It was one of the things that annoyed her most. Her biggest pet peeve was lateness. So far Hinata was only five minutes late. Ino waited a while longer. Today they were supposed to go pick out a dress, but now Hinata was twenty minutes late. Ino started down towards the dress shop. Maybe Hinata had misunderstood and was waiting for her there. It didn't take Ino long to confirm Hinata was not there. She headed back to the flower shop in hopes Hinata was waiting for her, but she wasn't. Ino could see Kiba and Shino off in the distance and ran over to them.

"Hey have you guys seen Hinata?"

"No. Is everything okay?" asked Kiba sounding worried.

"Yea. Everything's fine she's just a bit late meeting me is all."

Ino smiled and it put Kiba's worry at ease and they began their training again. Ino decided that she'd go to the Uchiha compound. Maybe Hinata was not feeling well today or maybe there was something wrong with the babies. Ino felt bad for being frustrated at the girl's lateness and headed straight for the Uchiha compound. If something was wrong she could assist Hinata since she was a medic ninja after all.

Ino stood at the door and knocked loudly. She waited and listened. She didn't hear anybody so she knocked even louder again. Her heart started to pound. What if something happened? She wanted to think that no one was home and that Hinata had ditched her, but she knew something was wrong because the kunoichi would never ditch anyone. Ino's fists pounded the door. This time she heard movement towards the door.

"Go away Dobe!" he yelled not opening the door.

'Dobe?'

"It's me Ino!"

The door opened quickly and Sasuke stared at her. His thoughts racing. Why was Ino here? Where was Hinata? Did something happen?

"Um..is Hinata here? Is everything okay?"

"No. I thought she was with you!"

"She never showed up."

"What!"

Sasuke's heart was in his throat. If something happened to her he'd never forgive himself.

'How could I be so stupid?! I should have walked her there!'

He pushed past Ino in his worry and began frantically searching for Hinata with Ino trailing his heels.

~Sound Village~

Kabuto finally made it back with Hinata who was still unconscious, but remained unharmed. Orochimaru smirked at the pregnant girl.

"The situation is even more fortuitous than I thought my Lord."

"How's that?"

"Well take a look inside her abdomen."

Orochimaru activated the byakugan and commenced his evil laughter.

"Twins!"

Orochimaru had hit the jackpot with this one. He had feeling this time around his plans were going to work out.

Kabuto strapped her down to a hospital bed to run test to make certain everything was okay with the babies. The kunoichi began to wake. Orochimaru being the sick individual he is couldn't resist messing with her. He stood as a mirror image of Hiashi her father and waited for her to wake. Kabuto tried to suppress laughter. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately tried to move her body and found that she couldn't. Orochimaru's cold laugh rang through the air. The girl looked over to her see her 'father'.

"Father please I'm sorry! Just let me go!"

"Father? I'm no father of yours."

'Byakugan' Hinata gasped as she realized her father was gone it was Orochimaru using her father's body.

"Orochimaru? What do you want with me? Sasuke won't fall victim to your tricks again!"

"Who said it was Sasuke I was after?"

Hinata's eyes went wide. If not Sasuke what was he after?

"You really don't know?"

The kunoichi didn't answer and Orochimaru took her silence as a reply.

"Much better bodies grow within you…"

Orochimaru had wished their game could have gone on longer but he had bigger things to take care of. Hinata now realizing they were after her children struggled violently to free herself trying to assemble chakra to break free.

"These bindings absorb chakra so go ahead and try, but you won't escape." Kabuto said with a smile.

~Ichiraku Ramen Stand~

"Naruto! Have you seen Hinata?"

Naruto looked up from his ramen in shock at being called Naruto not Dobe. Something was seriously wrong.

"No. Why what hap…" Sasuke left him there.

Ino was following behind Sasuke stopped to fill in Naruto.

"She was supposed to meet with me this morning and never showed up."

Naruto's eyes held a serious look.

"Mass Shadow clone jutsu!"

The distinctive popping noise was heard as a thousand Naruto clones came into being.

"Find Hinata!"

"Alright!" all the clones yelled at once taking off.

Naruto left his ramen and money on the counter, taking off for Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"I don't have time!"

"Naruto sent his clones to find her!"

Normally Sasuke would have been jealous that he couldn't pull off that many clones but for now he only cared that they find Hinata. Within minutes one of the clones found Hinata's head band in the forest.

"They found her headband in the forest!"

They all rushed to the forest and Naruto dispelled all but a few clones as they ran. The spot quickly came into view. Sure enough in the center of the clearing was her headband. Sasuke looked close to tears. He started to take off blindly.

"Sasuke! Wait!"

Ino followed and managed to stop him.

"We have to report to the Hokage!"

"Already did! Sent a clone." Chimed Naruto.

Sasuke hated how level headed Naruto was being at this point and felt useless. The clones he should've thought of using clones. Sending a clone to the Hokage. It really pissed him off.

Naruto brought his thumb to his mouth and bit down drawing blood.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A small toad poofed into existence.

"Hey there!"

"Just how is that supposed to help us?" asked Sasuke a bit annoyed.

Naruto knew he didn't mean to be so pissy that he was worried.

"I'm a tracker toad!"

Naruto picked up Hinata's headband and gave it to the toad to sniff. Immediately the toad took off.

'You have been training hard…'

"This way!"

Sasuke followed closely behind the toad. His anger peaked and his curse mark appeared across his face.

~Hokage tower~

"Baa-chan! Hinata's gone!"

"What?!"

"Me, Sasuke and Ino are on her trail!" "Also someone else's scent was picked up."

*poof*

Tsunade smirked. 'A clone. He wasn't giving me a choice.'

Tsunade called Sakura and Sai. They may need back up, especially since Hiashi was never found.

~Sound Village~

"Orochimaru-sama! I failed in distracting the nine tails; He Sasuke and a kunoichi are on their way here as we speak."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Well I…"

"You'll just have to head them off and take them out."

"Hai."

"And don't fail this time around or I will kill you."

"H-Hai."

~Hokage Tower~

Word of the kunoichi's disappearance was spread through Konoha and it wasn't long before a barely recovered Neji stood before Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama let me join the search team."

"No way! You're in no condition yet! If you use your byakugan for too long you will die! Do you understand that?!"

"But Hinata could die as well."

"But you will surely die."

"I don't care."

"Everyone worked so hard to save you! Don't let their efforts go in vain!"

"But what about Hinata?!"

Neji backed away and Tsunade tried to restrain him from leaving.

"I'm sure she will be…UH…"

Neji had struck Tsunade in the gut and then immobilized her arms and legs. He was only able to do this because she hadn't expected this. She knelt on the ground gasping air.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, please forgive me. I just can't sit around waiting."

He's about to leave when Shizune walks in. Neji strikes her down, without harming her in anyway. He muttered his apologies to her as well and left.

"NEJI!"

AN: I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to end it like this…hehe sorry!


	20. The Chase

Restoration

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

AN:

~Hokage Tower~

Shizune only having been struck in the gut regained mobility first and rushed to Tsunade's aid. Tsunade was unable to move her arms or legs, due to Neji's Juuken. Shizune was able to regain movement in Tsunade's limbs but her chakra control was still non-existent. That would have to return on its own. Tsunade tried to build up chakra and almost collapsed.

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Damn that kid."

Tsunade scribbled down names on a paper as she was too infuriated to talk. Shizune understood this to mean she was to fetch the names on the list. She left in a hurry. Tsunade sat at her desk trying to regain composure before Shizune returned with the summoned shinobi.

'As Hokage I can't show any weaknesses!'

Shizune returned quickly with three shinobi tailing behind her. They entered the door and stood before the Hokage awaiting orders. The three were Shikamaru, Chouji, and Tenten. They had heard of Hinata's sudden disappearance and figured the reason they were there was because of it. They had no idea of all the details.

"As you have probably heard, Hinata has gone missing and has possibly been kidnapped."

The three nodded allowing the Hokage to continue with the explanation.

"Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke are currently on Hinata's trail, and Sakura and Sai have been sent on back up."

Shikamaru looked confused.

"Then why are we here?"

"I'm getting to it. Obviously word of Hinata's gone missing has spread about the village. It wasn't long before Neji found out. He came to me and demanded to be included in the search. When I refused he struck me and Shizune down and left. His body is in no condition to fight, and if he uses his byakugan for too long he will surely die."

'There's no way Neji would use force on the Hokage…would he?' thought Tenten.

The three looked shocked and nervous. Tenten looked especially worried at hearing this news.

"Your mission is to bring Neji back by any means necessary. I hope that by sending you Tenten you may be able to convince him to come back on his own. If not the three of you will have to use force and I hope it doesn't come to that."

Shikamaru's mind raced.

'This guy won't give up easy.'

*sigh* 'Why do I get all the troublesome missions?'

"Shikamaru you're team leader on this one. Now go!"

"Hai."

Tenten was first out the door and her eyes held seriousness to them. She wasn't accepting defeat. She was going to bring Neji home or die trying. Chouji and Shikamaru started to devise plans. Tenten listened intently.

"Tenten I need to know what ninja tools you carry and your abilities to carefully plan."

"Well I carry a large array of ninja tools, I have some taijutsu abilities but nothing compared to Lee. My jutsus include Ninja Tool Summoning, and Twin Rising Dragons, but it's just Neji I doubt we'll have to use force. Right?"

"I wish things were that simple, but with this village things aren't that simple. People change, things change. I just hope we don't."

Shikamaru now knowing Tenten's abilities quickly calculated ways in which to trap Neji. Though most of his plans were long shots. He only hoped Neji would come back of his own accord. They left quickly having established a plan.

~Naruto, Sasuke, Ino~

The tracker toad continued to follow Hinata and the unknown persons scent while Sasuke followed closely. The toad was going as fast as he possibly could. Naruto looked worriedly at Sasuke who seemed to be at his breaking point.

"Can't you go any faster?!" yelled Sasuke to the tracker toad.

"Sorry I am going as fast as I can. I don't miss any of her scent as they may try to trick us."

Ino quickened her pace to match Sasuke's. He didn't even look at her.

"Sasuke…"

He just glared at her with such intensity she nearly yelped. Naruto caught up and tried his best to calm him down receiving a shove. Sasuke's curse mark was spreading quickly and it worried Naruto. The curse mark's sinister chakra reminded him much of the kyuubi within himself.

"Sasuke don't use that power."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

"Don't use that filth Orochimaru gave you."

"Yea well what the hell do you know?! You always rely on the kyuubi's power!"

He remembered the mission at the bridge and what captain Yamato had told him that day. Sakura had told Naruto Orochimaru was the one who injured her, but that wasn't exactly the case.

~Flash Back~

"You were the one who hurt Sakura."

"What…I…"

"Sakura-chan lied to protect you, but I won't."

"The reason I've told you is…that if you did use **that** strength you might have a faster chance at saving Sasuke but relying on the strength of the kyuubi isn't your _true_ strength. And so if you rely on the kyuubi not only will you hurt yourself, but you'll end up hurting those close to you. You really should have realized this by now, but you got impatient didn't you?"

Naruto didn't answer; he just stared down at the ground sadly thinking of how he hurt Sakura.

"From now on I will be suppressing the kyuubi's chakra completely. However if you think this will make you weaker you are greatly mistaken. You are strong enough on your own."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure. Your strength isn't from the kyuubi's power, and the reason you're able to with stand the kyuubi's chakra lies in the strength of _your_ own chakra."

Naruto's face was shocked by Yamato's words.

"If you want to save Sasuke do it with your own power. Do it looking through your own eyes not that of the kyuubi's. If you want to protect Sakura then do it with your own strength not the kyuubi's."

~End Flashback~

"You're wrong. I haven't used the fox's chakra in quite some time. I hurt Sakura once and haven't used it again." "If you want to save Hinata do it with your own power!"

Sasuke's curse mark receded after some time and Naruto telling him of captain Yamato's words of wisdom.

For a while he was fine, but as the toad's course looked more and more like they were headed towards the Sound village; Sasuke tried his best to keep the mark under control. It hadn't been this difficult since he was first given the mark. Ino sighed in relief though it was short lived. The tracker toad stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oi! Naruto we've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"I've just picked up the scent of three coming this way."

"Well are they friend or foe?"

"It's hard to say, but I'd guess foe seeing as their coming from the direction of the hidden Sound Village."

"Great." Muttered Sasuke.

"What should we do?" asked Ino.

"I don't think it's avoidable they seem to know our location." Replied the tracker toad.

"I guess we'll just have to fight." Replied Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto longed to show Sasuke how much he'd improved since the last time they fought together not to mention he wanted to see if they still had that team work of theirs.

"Well we should see them any second."

"Shouldn't we try to ambush them?" whispered Ino.

"No good they know were here." Replied Sasuke.

Naruto didn't want to waste time with an ambush he'd rather charge head on just like old times.

~Sakura and Sai~

"Sai at this rate we'll never catch up. We don't have any way of tracking them."

Sai knelt on the grass with an open scroll. Sakura watched as he painted mice in which he planned to bring to life. He brought them from the scroll and sent them to scout out the area to make certain there were no enemies in sight.

The next thing Sai did was paint a bird and brought it to life. Sakura had seen this technique used before. They jumped up and the bird took off.

"We should be able to see them soon. We'll land in a bit and I'll see what information the mice came up with."

"I just hope they're okay."

"It will be fine." Replied Sai smiling trying to be comforting as he'd read that it helps in building bonds.

~Shikamaru, Chouji, and Tenten~

"Okay everybody stay on guard. We don't know what happened to Hinata. We don't if she left or was taken. We have no idea if this is all intended as a trap. Also remember that they never recovered Hiashi's body meaning he may be behind all this."

Tenten and Chouji nodded for Shikamaru was right. They had no idea what to expect. They could be ambushed at any second.

Tenten increased her speed just hoping Neji was nearby. She felt like screaming. Shikamaru paid careful attention to everything.

"Tenten you need to slow down."

Shikamaru didn't like the look of something up ahead and Tenten was getting too close too fast.

"I'm fine."

"Tenten!" "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Shikamaru stopped her in her tracks, and her face turned bright red at her mistake. The ground had several trip wires which may have spelled her doom if she hadn't been stopped. Shikamaru released her and examined the wire.

"It's definitely from Konoha."

"No."

"Yes, Neji set a trap for us. I don't think he will come back willingly." "I'm sorry."

"We'll see about that."

They continued on keeping a close eye out for traps. They traveled for a while until again Shikamaru stopped them. Tenten didn't need to ask why for she sensed it too. Neji was near. Sure enough through the clearing was the young Hyuuga resting momentarily against a tree. Tenten threw Shikamaru's plan out the window when she saw him.

"Neji!"

Neji looked up with pain in his eyes.

'Why did she have to send her?'

He turned to run from her. She headed him off and blocked his path. Shikamaru wasn't far behind with Chouji following him.

'Women are so troublesome! What's the point of having a plan if she doesn't follow it?'

"Tenten go home. I have to do this."

"But…you'll die!"

"Do you expect me to just wait around while Hinata has been kidnapped?! Do you know what could be happening to her as we speak?!"

Tenten stepped closer to Neji who backed away.

"Please don't do this! Why?"

"I have to save Lady Hinata it's my duty."

'This is bad.' Thought Shikamaru. 'Really bad. He's going to put up fight.'

Tenten wrapped her arms around him and refused to let go. Shikamaru and Chouji watched the scene unfold.

"Let go."

Neji pushed her off but the kunoichi refused to let him pass.

"If you don't move from my path I'll have to use force."

'He really did strike the Hokage and Shizune-san…Neji…Why?'

"Like you did on Hokage-sama and Shizune-san?"

"Yes." He replied less than happy that she knew about that.

"Go ahead because I won't let you do this."

Neji was shocked.

"Step aside."

He tried to pass her once more but she wouldn't let up. His eyes saddened it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Byakugan!"

'Shit.'

Before Shikamaru could get him in a shadow bind Neji had already struck Tenten in the gut causing her to fall unconscious.

"N-Neji…"

"Sorry Tenten, but you'll be fine."

Neji tried to move unsuccessfully.

'When did he?'

"That's pretty cold striking down your own girlfriend?"

"I didn't harm her!"

"Maybe not physically."

~Sakura and Sai~

The giant ink bird landed in the forest. They still haven't located Naruto, Sasuke and Ino. Sai hopes that his scouting mice had better luck then they did. He called them back. They scampered through the grass towards the two shinobi. Sai placed a blank scroll on the ground for them to return to. The mice ran rapidly and jumped to the scroll turning into words as the hit the paper. Sai picked up the scroll curiously.

"Any sign of Naruto?"

"No. But…"

~Naruto, Sasuke, Ino~

"Here they come! Get ready!"

Sasuke stood on the right, Naruto to the left and Ino in the middle. They waited kunai in hands for the enemy. The tracker toad hid in the leaves of a nearby tree. Their bodies tensed as the leaves rustled and they could sense the shinobi's chakra.


	21. Orochimaru's Plan in Action!

Restoration

Chapter 21 Konoha's Doom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything really…

AN: Sorry about last chapter, hope no one's too upset that Neji struck Tenten. He only knocked her out, he wouldn't harm her on purpose! Sorry the three shinobi ready to face off with Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke are made up, I tried to use only characters from the series and manga but it just didn't work out so I hope this is okay…warning! Character DEATH! If this bothers you please don't read this! I have planned out the rest of this story and everything happens for a reason.

WARNING CHARACTER DEATH!!!

~Sound Village~

Hinata's eyes slowly opened.

'I must have passed out again.'

She sat up surveying the room in which she was held. It wasn't your normal prison cell. It looked more like a bedroom. There was bed, with sheets and blankets, and off to the side was a small bathroom. Though she was scared to get out of bed the churning of her stomach ordered her to and she ran into the bathroom. She saw the toilet and emptied her stomach. She stayed that way kneeling in front of the toilet. Kabuto rushed in hearing her awake and sensed something wrong. After all it was his duty to see she was taken care of, well at least until she was of no further use.

"Hinata is everything okay?"

She refused to answer him. Kabuto walked into her cell and walked to the bathroom door.

"You know if you cooperate now and join rank with Orochimaru he'll see to it that you're never harmed."

Hinata glared at him for the suggestion that she join him.

"Aww Hinata-san really you have a gift and would be quite useful. It would be a shame for Orochimaru to kill you. You could even raise your children here, well until he takes one or both. But really it's not bad here."

Hinata's stomach lurched and she buried her head again in the toilet. Kabuto tossed her some pills and turned to leave.

"Pills for the morning sickness. Also someone will be by soon to bring you breakfast and please you really must eat this time. And give what I said some thought."

"I will never join Orochimaru!"

"Well whatever just give it some thought anyways because if you don't join he will kill you once the children are born. You don't want them left without a mother do you?"

Hinata pondered what Kabuto had said but Orochimaru plans to use her children as future bodies.

'I'll never join you!'

~Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke~

The three waited patiently for the enemy ninja to appear. It didn't take long.

"So I see you were expecting us." rang a cold voice belonging to a tall muscular shinobi.

His hair was long and black and his clothes were old and tattered. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was sign of weakness or ruse to get him to let his guard down. He glared at the Uchiha.

"That one's mine. I want to test my strength against the last of the Uchiha."

The female of the three stepped forward glaring at Ino. She had red hair and light skin. Her face held a sinister smirk and her eyes were cold.

"Are you even a kunoichi?" she laughed.

Ino eyes held anger. She had worked so hard to get here she wasn't going to let anybody stop her.

The last of the three looked to Naruto.

"I'll fight him; I always wondered what it would be like to fight a monster."

"Alright just who the hell are you?!" yelled Naruto.

Ino, Sasuke and Naruto still stood in formation assessing the situation. It looked as though they'd be fighting one on one.

"What's it matter? All you need to know is we were sent to destroy you!" yelled the kunoichi striking with her kunai at Ino.

Ino blocked and broke formation jumping backward. While this happened the other two attacked Naruto and Sasuke separating everyone. They were spread out barely able to see each other.

~Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji~

"What's the plan Shikamaru?"

"I have plenty I just don't think they work anymore."

"I know your nearing your limit and then it's over."

"Shadow Bind Strangle!"

"Shikamaru! You can't he's a comrade."

"Would a comrade strike the Hokage? His girlfriend? And disobey direct orders from the Hokage?"

"No."

"Don't worry I won't kill him." "Please go get Tenten if things get ugly I don't want her getting hurt."

"That won't work on me."

"You're saying you can't be strangled then?"

"Like I've said countless times before I can emit chakra from any point in my body. I can also form a barrier with said chakra. You can't crush my throat as long as I keep a chakra barrier present and I'm sure I will last longer than you will holding this jutsu."

'Shit he's right.'

"What's the matter? Are you realizing you're fated to lose this battle?"

Chouji had picked up Tenten and brought her over next to Shikamaru.

'Great she's out cold.'

"What did you do to her?"

"I hit her with a chakra strike. She will remain unconscious for quite some time, but it's not serious. I'd never hurt her!" he yelled as his anger peaked.

"I don't know she doesn't seem okay to me."

"Well she's fine."

"Look why don't we go back. Tenten's hurt and you're in no condition to fight."

"No. Not until Lady Hinata is safely returned home."

"Alright I tried to be nice for Tenten's sake but you're now a traitor to the leaf and I can't ignore this."

"Bastard."

'What?!'

Neji broke free of the bindings before Shikamaru could even realize. Neji raised his fists blazing with chakra ready to strike for real. He aimed for Shikamaru's heart.

"Well if I'm a traitor…"

He rushed in to strike and hit hard.

"UUUHHH."

The three sets of eyes stared shocked as Tenten fell to the ground. Neji was shocked and shaking violently with tears in his eyes. He struggled to grasp the events that had just unfolded.

"Tenten!!"

The kunoichi lye motionless and Shikamaru was stunned. That could have been him. How could Neji do that? Why would Neji do it? He aimed to kill Shikamaru. His sense of 'duty' tainted his judgment and now Tenten was dying because of it.

"N-Neji…stop this please…I love you."

Neji had already scooped her up in his arms. Tenten's face was pale and blood dripped from the corners of her mouth. Neji's face was drenched with tears of anger and guilt. He couldn't believe he'd done it. Anger and rage does strange things to people, and Neji was no exception.

"Neji let's get her back! Tsunade-sama can heal her."

Neji shook his head in disagreement.

"It's no good. She's g-gone."

Shikamaru looked on in disbelief which quickly turned to anger.

"You better come back to Konoha now! Traitor!"

"No."

Neji took all of his remaining chakra into his right fist and stabbed his own chest. He couldn't allow himself to live after all this. He struck the Hokage, Shizune-san, attempted to kill Shikamaru and killed Tenten. He had nothing left and he wished he'd be going where Tenten had gone but he had a feeling his heart was too tainted for that.

~Sai and Sakura~

"What?!"

"But he's in no condition!"

"I know."

Sai and Sakura followed one of the ink mice back to where Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Tenten were located. Sakura gasped and Sai of course remained blank. Sakura ran over. Shikamaru hadn't moved. Chouji was frozen by the events.

"What happened?!"

"Neji tried to kill me and Tenten threw herself in front of me taking the blow. Neji then killed himself I guess through guilt."

"Why?"

"It's long and exhausting to explain at this time. I just hope I never have to see this again."

Sakura examined both bodies and confirmed that they were dead. She couldn't believe it.

"Look Hinata's still in trouble you need to back up Naruto, Ino and Sasuke. I don't want to lose anymore comrades." replied Shikamaru sounding empty.

"H-Hai." Stuttered Sakura through grief.

"Chouji and I can handle this."

'If we had shown up sooner…'

Sai put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and for once she saw a glimmer of emotion present on his face. He looked sad or hurt possibly. Sakura regained some strength from this gesture and continued on with the mission at hand.

"Let's not lose anyone else."

~Sound Village Orochimaru~

"What is the current situation of Konoha?"

"A great number of ninja have left due to missions the largest numbers are looking for Hinata."

"And what of the Hokage?"

"Due to Neji's blows she can't manipulate chakra anymore."

"Good everything is going according to plan then."

"What of Neji?"

"Dead with his lover."

"I see such a pity. All he had to do to save Hinata was join me. And what of Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Currently in battle with _those_ three."

"And what of Jiraiya?"

"Karin successfully administered the poison at the cost of her own life, but Jiraiya is dead."

"Good! Let operation Crush the Leaf II begin!"

"Hai!"

~Hokage tower~

"Hokage-sama."

"Yes."

"I've come to report some disturbing news. I've come from the border of Sound and Sand and it seems Sound Ninja are heading through the Sand this way!"

"Dispatch as many ANBU as possible to the border and hold them back!"

"HAI! But what about our allies the Sand?

"They will have to take care of themselves."

"You want to break the treaty?"

"What choice do we have at this moment?" "Just go!"

"H-Hai!"

Tsunade hit the desk without even denting it. In fact her hand was now throbbing. It had been some time since she was without her monstrous strength. What would she do now? How would the village react if they knew…she couldn't even perform the simplest of jutsus?

"Tsunade-sama, you can't…"

"Shut it Shizune. I will not let Konoha fall!"

"But!"

"Not another word! I may not have jutsu but I'm still able to make decisions!"

"But the elders if they…"

"If the elders what?!" "You better not open your mouth!"

"H-Hai."

~Ino's Fight with Fujo~

"Ha you call yourself a kunoichi? You were barely able to fend off my attack!"

"I won't lose to you!"

"That's pretty funny! I haven't lost a battle yet, and not a single person I've ever faced has lived to tell the tale. But if say you can…"

~Sasuke's Fight with Kusagi~

"Ha the great Uchiha huh? You don't seem that great to me."

"Yea yea keep running your mouth."

"Hmn I'd always heard the last of the Uchiha was a talentless nobody."

"I'll kill you!" screamed Sasuke with his curse mark coming out.

"Go ahead and try…it'll spell your doom."

~Naruto's Fight with Fujin~

"Let's see that cursed fox's power Jinchuriki!"

"Never."

"Come on your gonna need it, if you want to live that is."

AN: Sorry I know you guys probably won't be happy with my killing Tenten and Neji but that's just how it is. Also from here on in there will be chapters full of things happening in different places and it may become confusing. Again sorry to those NejiTen fans.


	22. Falling Apart: A Village in Distress

Restoration

Chapter 22 Falling Apart: A Village in Distress

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

AN: Well I hope I still have readers after that last chapter…I don't think anyone else will be dying. Also I'm still in the process of re-writing earlier chapters, so updates will be slow.

I know the story seems to be turning dark, but keep reading please! I'm working really hard!

~Kazekage tower~

"Hmn…it would seem the Leaf Village has broken their alliance with us."

"What do you plan to do? There village will be annihilated!" cried the blonde with a fan.

"What can I do? They don't seem to want our help breaking the treaty and trapping the Sound Village ninja here in our land rather than helping us get rid of them."

"But Gaara we fought so hard to keep peace with them!"

"I refuse to interfere in this. I don't want to go to war with the Sound Village."

"But Gaara…"

"Temari, you _will_ refer to me as Kazekage now."

"Yes Kazekage…"

~Hokage tower~

"Hokage-sama!"

"Report from the border!"

"Yes."

"There are several Sound Ninja are coming towards Konoha!"

"I'm aware of this I've sent several ANBU hours ago."

"No Hokage-sama. I've come from the border of the land of Tea and Konoha! Sound Village ninja are invading through Tea country!"

"WHAT!"

'SHIT!' 'Two different borders?'

"Get as many shinobi as you can and head back!"

"Hai!"

*poof*

Tsunade paced her office as it seemed everything was falling apart. Soon the sound ninja would be at Konoha's door step! Not to mention her inability to protect this village. She couldn't help but feel an impending sense of doom.

Her door was pushed open nearly knocking it from its hinges.

"Hokage-sama…" said a sullen voice belonging to Shikamaru.

"Yes."

"Neji has been brought back, but he and Tenten are dead."

"What?!"

Now it really did seem like her world was falling apart.

"How?"

"Things got ugly. Neji tried t-to kill me but Tenten took the blow resulting in Neji's suicide."

The sanin was tearing apart inside but with the state of the village she had to be strong.

"Well things aren't much better here I'm afraid."

"I know I've seen the Sound Ninja headed this way."

"It's time to evacuate the civilians starting with the women and children."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Every shinobi even genin will needed to protect this village."

"But you can't be serious!"

"We have to protect this village, and I can't …" her voice trailed off.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You're a sanin!" he replied confused.

"Neji stopped the chakra flow to my arms permanently." Tsunade replied sadly.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Not only did this mean she would be useless against Orochimaru's attack, but she couldn't even heal anyone.

~Sakura and Sai~

"Something is very wrong."

"Yes it appears something strange is happening. All of my ink scouts have been destroyed."

Sai pulled out a scroll and drew a large bird and animated it with his ink style.

"We should look from above. Something doesn't seem right."

"Hai!" agreed Sakura climbing on top of the bird.

Sakura and Sai soared above the woods unable to find Naruto and the others.

"Sakura-san it would seem we are going in circles."

"What?"

"I believe we are stuck in some sort of genjutsu."

"How long have we been in it?"

"I think a while now."

"Damn it! Why didn't I sense it? KAI!"

"KAI!"

~Ino and Fujo~

"Ha you call yourself a kunoichi? You were barely able to fend off my attack!"

"I won't lose to you!"

"That's pretty funny! I haven't lost a battle yet, and not a single person I've ever faced has lived to tell the tale. But if say you can…"

Ino kept her distance gauging the enemy's power with a kunai in hand.

"I'm getting bored over hear. I was hoping you'd make the first move. You know to make things interesting because if I do it'll be all over for you." The sinister kunoichi giggled.

"Fine then."

Ino pulled out several kunai from her holster and aimed at the red headed kunoichi before. Ino's eyes held a killing intent like she'd never displayed before this. The kunai sailed through the air hitting their target with ease. Ino immediately put up her guard sensing something wasn't right. The kunoichi that stood before melted away like mud.

'A clone!'

"Haha I see you didn't fall for it. I guess you're smarter than you look."

Ino purposely ignored the kunoichi's remarks knowing all too well it was part of the reason she was able to defeat her enemies, by getting them to the point of pure anger that they lost focus. Ino wouldn't allow herself to fall victim to such child's play.

"I guess it's my move then huh?"

"Earth Style! Rock Senbon!"

Ino watched as splinters of rock headed straight towards her like a wall and there was no avoiding it. The senbon collided with her skin. The red haired kunoichi seemed unfazed as Ino's body was replaced with a log.

'Interesting seems she times her jutsu well, but I can't say much for her abilities though.'

Ino watched the kunoichi from the shadows waiting for her one chance. She would only get one chance to pull it off and she knew it.

"Did you run away? That's no fun!"

Ino watched from a tree branch behind her. She began forming hand signs rapidly when there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Whatcha doin?"

Ino nearly jumped from her skin as she jumped away from the kunoichi behind her who was now giggling.

'Damn she's fast!'

Ino stood before the kunoichi panting with her hands up in front of her.

"Ninja Art: Mind Destruction Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!"

The wall sprang just in time to shield the kunoichi from Ino's jutsu.

'Shit! I didn't get her!'

"Well now you must be a Yamanaka using a jutsu like that, pity though you can't use it effectively in a one on one situation like this. Haha."

'Damn it!'

Ino listened to the clashing of kunai all around her. She realized for the first time she was truly on her own for this one. She stood with her kunai ready not knowing if she could win.

'I can't lose to her!'

~Naruto vs. Fujin~

"Let's see that cursed fox's power Jinchuriki!"

"Never."

"Come on your gonna need it, if you want to live that is."

Naruto's face held anger at the man before him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Several clones circled the shinobi known as Fujin.

"That won't work on me! You'll have to do much better than that!"

Fujin observed Naruto's face looking for signs of fear. Naruto was smiling. The clones began to run around Fujin. The clones dropped and slid trying to kick the man upwards.

"U-ZU-MA-KI Barrage…"

"Told you kid that won't work!"

Naruto jumped back avoiding a kunai the man had thrown at him.

'He's stronger than he looks.'

Naruto watched from the tree branch deciding what to do next.

"Haha. Come on boy I want to test my strength against the nine tails! Let him out already!"

"I don't need to rely on the nine tails to beat the likes of you!"

Naruto charged his kunai with wind chakra and jumped down at Fujin. Naruto struck at Fujin who blocked his enhanced blades with his own lightning enhanced blades. The clash of metal caused the shock to Naruto.

"Haha did you get shocked?"

'Shit.'

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Come on again with the clones?"

The clones again began to circle an annoyed Fujin.

"It won't work you know…"

"All directions shuriken!"

The clones threw as many shuriken as they could at the shinobi. Fujin was able to escape somehow to a nearby tree branch.

"Lightning Style: Earth Flash!"

Before Naruto knew it he'd been struck hard with a lightning bolt. He writhed in pain. His clones disappeared as he lost control of his chakra. Naruto lye on the ground panting.

"Giving up?"

"NEVER."

Naruto stood and summoned more clones back while he hid in the trees watching. He brought his thumb to his mouth biting down hard causing his finger to bleed. He pushed his hand to the tree branch and whispered.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

He summoned two toads to him. He trained with them at mount Myobokuzan to learn sage techniques. The two toads emerged from the smoke observing the situation. Naruto was sitting perfectly still gathering his sage chakra to enter sage mode.

~Sasuke vs. Kusagi~

"Ha the great Uchiha huh? You don't seem that great to me."

"Yea yea keep running your mouth."

"Hmn I'd always heard the last of the Uchiha was a talentless nobody."

"I'll kill you!" screamed Sasuke with his curse mark coming out.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

'Shit! This mist is so thick even my sharingan can see.'

"Chidori Senbon!"

"Haha you can't strike what you can't see."

"Says who?"

The man concealed within the mist wondered what the Uchiha meant by that.

'Can he see me?' wondered the mist shinobi.

"Chidori current!"

Sasuke placed his hands to the ground focusing his lightning chakra through the ground. The lightning circled him. Soon Sasuke heard the pained screams of the mist shinobi as he was shocked. The mist lifted enough for Sasuke to see, and the mist shinobi was unable to move.

"Shit my body! What did you do?"

"I sent my Chidori through the ground."

Sasuke stepped towards the shinobi on the ground lifting him by his collar.

"Where's Hinata?! What does Orochimaru want with her?!

"I'll never betray Lord Orochimaru. You'll have to kill me."

"Fine."

Sasuke's eyes glowed red with his sharingan and intent on killing the bastard.

"Chidori Katana!"

The lightning formed into a sword in Sasuke's hands and he thrusted the lightning through Kusagi's chest ending the fight. He kicked the body to the ground and confirmed his kill.

Sasuke listened to the clashing of kunai closest to him, which was accompanied by yells which he figured to be Naruto. He set off to back Naruto and Ino up.

~Sai and Sakura~

Sai directed his ink bird to land and he sent out scouts again in hopes they will recover some information. Sakura watched nervously knowing the caster of the genjutsu had to be nearby.

"If a shinobi is nearby my scouts will report back immediately."

"Until then we should wait here."

"Yes that genjutsu was powerful."

Sakura and Sai waited for the scout mice to return with their reports of the forest ahead. There was no use running right into an enemies trap in haste.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE! When I get reviews it boost my confidence and updates are easier! A few simple words are all it takes! Good or bad! Naruto entered sage mode to end the battle quickly to save Hinata.


	23. Evacuation

Restoration

Chapter 23 Evacuate

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or any other characters…Well the three sound shinobi are of my making sort of, but really I don't own much.

AN: I know a lot of dialogue lately…sorry. Doing my best! 'BELIEVE IT!' sorry couldn't resist I was watching the English dubbed version last night. There are a lot of things happening in different places. I also know I could have done a bit better…

~Orochimaru's Hideout (Hinata) ~

Hinata stared up at the ceiling through sad eyes. Kabuto's words had cut her deep. How could he ever think she would join a monster like Orochimaru? Her hands clasped around her stomach as if hugging her unborn children as she cried. It had been days since she was taken, and she wondered how much longer she'd be stuck there.

Hinata couldn't help but worry no one was coming for her with the state the village was in. She had overheard Orochimaru and Kabuto talking about the invasion of Konoha. The kunoichi was certain the safety of the village would come before her. The tears rolled freely down her face as she fell deeper into despair.

'No one's coming…Sasuke-kun…'

Kabuto had been watching from the doorway for several moments unnoticed by the kunoichi. Hinata slowly turned her head to the smirking medic. Kabuto walked towards her, but she showed no signs of struggling. It wouldn't do her any good with the chakra inhibitors he'd given her. Hinata wouldn't risk fighting now, she'd never be able to forgive herself if she harmed her babies.

Kabuto started his examination. He monitored her condition daily to make certain everything was going okay. She cringed as his hands touched her wrists to take her pulse.

"Come now it's not that bad is it?"

Hinata didn't answer and Kabuto smirked maliciously. Kabuto check a few more things and it seemed everything was fine with Orochimaru's little vessels.

"I'm sure you heard about the downfall of the leaf village."

Hinata's eyes went wide with fear. It couldn't be. There was no way the village would fall to the likes of Orochimaru. She couldn't believe it.

"Y-You're l-lying."

"Am I?"

"There's no way…"

Kabuto smiled evilly as he strung the poor girl along.

"Well, maybe if they were fighting full force rather than sending half of their ninja force out to find you…..they may have won." He said calmly.

Hinata's heart seemed to stop. She couldn't breathe. This was all her fault.

"B-But…."

"But what of those sent after you?"

Hinata nodded in fear. Her breath was raspy and her head hurt so badly she couldn't think straight.

"They're all dead."

Hinata began sobbing giving in to his story. She believed his words to be true.

'Sasuke-kun…'

"It's a shame Neji had to die though. He had promised to serve Lord Orochimaru in exchange for your freedom."

An anger like she never felt before passed into her body causing her to rise to her feet. She narrowed her eyes. Kabuto just smiled seeing he'd pissed her off. In her state it was futile to attack. He just smiled seeing her all riled up, by his ruse.

"Neji would NEVER join Orochimaru!"

"But he did. He struck down the Hokage herself rendering her useless for Lord Orochimaru."

"No he'd ne…"

"He even went as far as to strike down Tenten…"

"NO! He wouldn't! He WOULDN'T!"

"Oh but he would." He replied calmly.

Kabuto was thoroughly enjoying the slow torture he was giving her. Hinata tried not to believe his words, but it was hard not to. He sounded so serious. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"Y-You're wrong…."

He opened his mouth to respond when a knock was heard. Kabuto stood and opened the door. Another one of Orochimaru's subordinates was there.

"Kabuto-san, Orochimaru-sama needs to speak with you."

Kabuto nodded before turning back to the broken kunoichi before him. A wide grin fell across his features observing Hinata's actions. He loved the way she shook when she cried with the hopeless look in her eyes. Kabuto truly loved to see the pain in others.

"Believe what you want…." His voice trailed off as he left the room locking the door behind him.

Hinata buried her face into her pillow and cried harder than she'd ever cried before. As far as she knew everyone was dead and it was her fault.

'Sasuke-kun…Neji-kun…everyone…I'm sorry.'

~ Sai and Sakura ~

The two shinobi decided to proceed with caution after being trapped in a genjutsu. They hid in the branches of a tree awaiting the tiny four legged scouts return. Sakura was on edge knowing Hinata's condition could become complicated. She only hoped she hadn't been harmed.

Sai sat on the tree branch intently listening for his scouts return. His face remained as blank as ever. He wasn't going to pretend he understood the bonds Sakura and Naruto spoke of, but still when he was with them he couldn't help but fight alongside of them. He never understood why he did that, but he just did. Before long the sound of muffled meeps and popping could be heard as his scouts were destroyed.

"Sakura-san. My ink scouts have been destroyed."

"Shit."

Sakura looked worriedly at the direction most of the scouts had left. Sai seemed unfazed. Sakura was about to give up all hope when the sound of squeaking was heard below them. The two shinobi jumped down to the ground.

The mouse jumped quickly to the scroll Sai held out for it. Words formed in place of the drawing of a mouse. Sai held the scroll close to him as he read. Sakura's eyes anxiously followed Sai's. Sakura tried her best to read Sai's face, but it remained emotionless as usual.

"It seems the village has been invaded by the sound village."

"What?!"

"It would seem they have invaded from the border of wind country and tea country."

Sakura was shocked. Never had she though the sound would invade though they had once before. Her eyes were wide with fear for the village.

"W-what else?"

"Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke are just up ahead. There is also no sign of the genjutsu user anywhere. They escaped."

Sakura had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach looking at Sai. She knew he would never abandon the mission. No matter what state the village was in though she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Her comrades may die either way, but the village. So many young and innocent people would die. But her comrades were counting on her…and Naruto. What would he think of her? Sai watched her reaction curiously. He couldn't begin to understand the dilemma the kunoichi was in.

"Sakura-san?"

She looked at Sai's emotionless face.

"What do we do?" she cried looking for him to tell her what was best, knowing already what the former ANBU ROOT member would say.

Sai looked at the tears on Sakura's face remaining blank.

"We complete our mission." He stated as if obvious.

Sakura nodded knowing he was right.

"Ink: style!"

With that they took off riding Sai's Ink creation towards Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke.

~Konoha~

The sound shinobi had pushed their way through the borders and were closing in quickly on the hidden leaf village. ANBU's efforts seemed in vain but they fought to buy the village time. The clashing of kunai and pained screams of fallen shinobi echoed through the woods reaching the ears of the civilians of Konoha. They began fearing the worst and packing up for evacuation.

~Hokage's Office~

The fight was dangerously close and the Hokage was running out of ideas and options all together. She stood barely able to contain her tears as her feelings of failure and despair consumed her. She called Shikamaru and all the jonnin still in the village and a few ANBU that had remained for whatever reason. Shikamaru had been brought along for battle tactics. The brunette frowned when Tsunade consulted him on his idea. She looked on for his answer as did the rest. He let out a sigh and looked Tsunade in the eyes.

"There's no way we can win this, evacuation is our best course of action."

"What are saying?! This village is our home! We can't just leave!"

"If we hadn't broken the treaty with the Sand village, I'd say we could have easily won, but seeing as how we lost that ally our chances for victory dropped drastically."

The shinobi watched on trying to decide where they stood in the current situation. Leaving the village they'd called home all their lives in exchange for their lives. The choice was harder for some more than others, but still it was difficult. Tsunade was being stubborn and refused to believe total evacuation was necessary. Surely things weren't that bad?

"No."

Shikamaru stared at her wide eyed wondering why the hell she called him there for his opinion if she wasn't going to listen.

"What?!"

"We'll evacuate the civilians, academy students, and the hospital, but all shinobi will protect their home and fight bravely!"

"Are you going to fight?" asked Shikamaru in disgust.

He couldn't help but feel she was being selfish and stupid. Everyone was going to die if she acted this way. Tsunade's eyes watered and she looked down to the ground.

"Evacuate…everyone…" she muttered leaning her face against the wall fearing the glares.

The leaf village has fallen. Shikamaru stepped forward feeling time was short. The Hokage seemed not to care as Shikamaru began ordering people around. He wasn't going to let anyone die if he could help it.

"Shizune you're in charge of evacuating the hospital. I don't need to tell you how short on time you are. I'll send as many gennin as I can to aid you."

"Hai!"

Shizune left to carry out her orders and save as many as she could. Shikamaru looked at the rest.

"Kakashi-sensei, you will lead in the civilian evacuation."

He seemed reluctant to listen, but with one glance in Tsunade's direction anything Shikamaru had to say was most likely for the best considering her state. He finally nodded and began executing his plan. The academy students would be led to safety by Iruka. Finally everyone left to save as many as they could before the sound shinobi entered the village. Shikamaru looked at Tsunade who just looked in disbelief at how level headed he was.

"Maybe you should leave too."

"What! I can't I'm the Hokage!"

"Then act like the Hokage…"

Shikamaru's words infuriated her and she would have killed him if he'd been wrong. She knew she was being a child. She needed to put her own feelings and problems aside to do what's best for the people of this village.

"And now you're useless in battle, and apparently in leading this village."

She watched wide eyed as Shikamaru walked out to help with evacuations.

~Naruto and Fujin~

"Summoning Jutsu!"

He summoned two toads to him. He trained with them at mount Myobokuzan to learn sage techniques. The two toads emerged from the smoke observing the situation.

Naruto was sitting perfectly still gathering his sage chakra to enter sage mode. He knew he had to end this quickly if there was any chance at all of saving Hinata. The old toad looked at Naruto curiously. His face seemed determined even for Naruto.

Sasuke found his way quietly to the branch Naruto hid.

"What's the matter dobe can't handle your own fight?"

"Shut up teme! I'm about to end this!"

"I see you're going to use the kyuubi…"

Naruto whipped around and stared into Sasuke's eyes with such intensity it shocked the raven-haired man, though his face remained emotionless.

"I will NEVER use that power again!"

This time Sasuke's eyes betrayed him showing a bit of shock at Naruto's words. He wondered how Naruto planned to win this fight without relying on the kyuubi. He looked to the shinobi Naruto had been fighting as he finished off the last of the clones. Sasuke jumped down being impatient to face Fujin.

~Ino and Fujo~

The wall sprang just in time to shield the kunoichi from Ino's jutsu.

'Shit! I didn't get her!'

"Well now you must be a Yamanaka using a jutsu like that, pity though you can't use it effectively in a one on one situation like this. Haha."

'Damn it!'

Ino listened to the clashing of kunai all around her. She realized for the first time she was truly on her own for this one. She stood with her kunai ready not knowing for sure if she could win, but she was going to put everything she had into this.

'I can't lose to her!'

The redheaded kunoichi laughed at Ino's mock bravery. Fujo moved so quickly that Ino just barely had enough time to block the kunoichi's attack. Ino jumped back just in time to evade another blow but missed the fist aimed at her gut. The wind was knocked from her as she flew backwards onto the ground dropping her kunai as well.

"I was hoping to have a bit more fun with you…but it seems you're more worthless than I thought."

The words echoed harshly in Ino's thoughts. The kunoichi watched Ino curiously hoping she'd fight back. Ino pushed herself off the ground panting grasping the kunai she'd dropped. Fujo formed hand seals quickly.

"Earth Style: Rock Staff!"

Out of rock from within the ground a long staff was formed. The kunoichi struck Ino with the staff before she could even react sending her back a few feet, though this time she managed to stay standing. She clutched her side in realization that her rib was cracked. Fujo's lips curled into a sinister smile as she toyed with Ino waiting for her comrades to finish up.

'It's all I have left…'

Ino preformed the hand signs of her mind body switch.

~Naruto and Sasuke~

Sasuke stood before Naruto's opponent with a smirk knowing he'd end this quickly. Naruto was pissed that Sasuke was jumping into his fight. He should have just left and kept going, but instead he had to prove he was stronger than Naruto. Sometimes these sorts of things never change between people.

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Shut up dobe we haven't got the time."

Before anyone knew it Sasuke was at Fujin's throat with his sword. The man smirked before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Sasuke's eyes searched the battle field and his lips curved into a smirk as he located his target.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke charged at the man striking him with his Chidori. The man started laughing. Sasuke jumped back trying to figure out what happened. He had hit him dead on with Chidori, he should be dead.

"What's the matter can't figure it out?"

"Tch."

"I absorbed your attack."

Sasuke glanced at the man's headband and realized he used lightning techniques. He quickly changed his stance and formed fire seals.

"Fire style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!"

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!"

From the surface in the stream behind them rose a tall water dragon just in time to cancel out Sasuke's fire attack. The raven-haired male was getting annoyed. He was trying not to use his sharingan. He wanted to save as much chakra as possible to bring down Orochimaru once and for all.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and his sage mode was complete. Sasuke felt the chakra surge. His eyes widened in disbelief as Naruto jumped down next to him.

'What is that chakra? Is it the nine tails? No it's something completely different.'

"Go ahead and help Ino Teme. I got this."

Sasuke tried to seem unfazed, but he stood and watched.

"You think you can beat me with a little meditation?" Fujin laughed.

"I'll never give up."

"Fine, it's your life…"

Naruto smirked as Fujin ran at him ready to strike with a lightning attack. The man charged halfway to where Naruto stood. The spot where Naruto stood was empty. Naruto was already behind Fujin and struck him hard embedding him into the ground killing him instantly. Naruto thought the guy would be tougher than that. Sasuke had been watching. He didn't realize how hard Naruto had trained until this point.

They set off to help Ino.

~Kazekage Tower~

The red head sat at his desk eyeing the newest border reports. The situation with Konoha was getting worse and the sound ninja were getting too close to the Sand village. Gaara had a lot of problems on his plate being Kazekage, and he definitely didn't need to start a war the first year of his leadership.

Suna had spent so much time at war in the past and had gained nothing from it. He feared by going to war for either side would be a huge mistake. He couldn't afford to screw up, not after he worked so hard to gain the villages respect.

Temari's words and pleas echoed through his mind. He did care and he did have feelings, he just didn't know how to show them. The truth was he felt badly but he had to do what he felt was right. His thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knock at the door. He beckoned them in. The door swung open quickly. Gaara looked up to see a medical ninja before him.

"Kazekage-sama!"

"Hn."

"Permission to treat an outsider! Please!"

"Hn?"

"Please he's dying."

"Who?"

"He's…one…of the sannin."

AN: Hope you liked it and review please! There are 35 of you on the story alert list! I should have 35 reviews! Lol. j/k no seriously review though! 

A big thanks to everyone whose reviewed my story so far! THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!! :)


	24. Will of Fire

Restoration

Chapter 24 Will of Fire

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

AN: Sorry for making Sasuke look weak! I just didn't want to make him too powerful, because everyone has weaknesses! I promise not to let Naruto steal the spotlight again. Also the fighting will come to a conclusion in about two chapters or so…sorry if it's too much fighting and drama. And again a lot of things are happening in different places! I hope you enjoy it!

~Ino vs. Fujo~

"Earth Style: Rock Staff!"

Out of rock from within the ground a long staff was formed. The kunoichi struck Ino with the staff before she could even react sending her back a few feet, though this time she managed to stay standing. She clutched her side in realization that her rib was cracked. Fujo's lips curled into a sinister smile as she toyed with Ino waiting for her comrades to finish up.

'It's all I have left…'

Ino preformed the hand signs of her mind body switch. She knew the risks involved but she was running out of options. Ino knew there wasn't much she could do if it worked except buy her comrades time.

"Mind body…Uhg.."

Fujo appeared behind Ino with and struck her with such force the kunoichi went flying into a nearby tree.

*sigh*

"Are you even going to give me a decent fight or what? I'm getting kind of bored ya know."

Ino's back had collided with the tree causing pain not only to her back but through her abdomen due to her broken rib. Her face contorted with pain and her breaths came out in low pants accompanied by soft whimpers of pain.

'Why is it always like this? No matter how hard I train I'll never be good enough! I'll always be second rate .'

These thoughts stopped her dead in her tracks. Was she really going to give up so easily while the others were fighting so hard to save Hinata? She thought of how she always gave up or hid when there was danger. Even in the battle with Akatsuki which claimed Asuma's life, she stayed in the background. She was too scared to help. She was selfish. She cared more about her own life than her comrades. Ino's eyes clenched tightly as these painful thoughts assaulted her mind. Tears leaked through her tightly closed eyes. Fujo watched with a smile.

"I see you've given up already, though I must say it took you longer than I thought it would."

Ino didn't move and Fujo was closing.

"Sounds like your comrades are finished, but don't worry. I'll see to it that you're not far behind."

Fujo's hands formed more seals. Ino's eyes were wide with terror.

'I'm sorry everyone…'

Ino slumped against the tree waiting for the fatal blow that would take her life. She closed her eyes again waiting.

~Flashback~

"_These are Asuma-sensei's last words, just be quiet and listen."_

"_Ino…"_

"_Hai-sensei." She tried to speak through tears._

"_You're strong willed, dependable, and responsible. Chouji and Shikamaru are total goof-offs, keep them in line…"_

"_H-Hai sensei."_

"_And don't let Sakura beat you…not in ninjutsu or romance."_

"_H-Hai…s-sensei."_

~End Flashback~

Ino's eyes snapped open with a new found determination.

'I will not lose to you or anybody!'

She readied a kunai in her hand and got to her feet, earning a smirk from the kunoichi just feet away. She completed her hand signs.

"Earth style: Rock senbon!"

Ino did her best to shield her vital spots from the slivers of rock now flying towards her. It was too late to do a substitution jutsu. Ino squealed loudly as the rock ripped through her skin. The blood trickled down her body. Ino quickly pulled out as many as possible before charging at the red-haired kunoichi.

Fujo readied her own kunai eagerly awaiting Ino's attack, which she countered effortlessly. Ino didn't stop there. She kept throwing herself at Fujo non-stop. She wasn't going to let Asuma-sensei's last wishes die like this. Fujo jumped back forming hand seals panting slightly.

"Earth style: Hidden Rock jutsu!"

The ground on which they stood rumbled as four rocks rose high all around the two kunoichi. Fujo smirked as she disappeared. Ino's eyes frantically searched while her hand grasped a kunai tightly. Laughter echoed signaling the kunoichi was nearby, but still Ino couldn't see her.

A shuriken struck Ino in between the shoulder blades causing her to scream. She turned just in time to knock two more shuriken off course, and to see Fujo disappearing into the rock itself. (Much like Haku's ice mirrors.) Ino watched the rocks nervously not sure which one to expect an attack from. A slight whistling noise caused Ino to jump just in time to dodge a shuriken aimed at her.

Ino's mind raced. She wasn't even sure it was possible to do what Fujo seemed to be doing. Her movements were so quick there was no way to keep up. Ino looked up noticing a small gap at the top of her prison. She made a jump, only for it to close halfway there.

"You won't escape that easily!"

Ino's movements had been slowed due to her injuries, but still she would continue this fight. She couldn't give up now. Ino closed her eyes and inhaled slowly calming her nerves. She listened to the kunoichi's laughter. She concentrated on the laughter. She focused all her chakra to her fist, and in one swift motion turned and punched the wall to her right crumbling the stone to mere rubble.

Fujo's pained scream echoed loudly, though it seemed she was still not finished with this fight. Ino stood panting.

"I won't lose to the likes of you." Ino declared.

Fujo brought herself to her feet after pushing off the rubble. Ino's well trained medical eyes told her that several of the kunoichi's ribs were broken and her body had several fractures. She would definately use this to her advantage.

"Bitch! You think because you got in one hit you can defeat me?"

Fujo now a bit nervous she may actually lose to Ino took drastic measures. She stopped messing around and formed hand seals quickly hoping to end this quick, as her chakra was running low.

"Earth style: Bedrock coffin!"

Ino felt the ground once more rumble beneath her feet. Rocks emerged from the ground and rushed towards her. She closed her eyes and held her breath concentrating all her chakra to her fists and punched the rock closing in on her.

Fujo jumped back as pieces of rock flew through the air.

"Shit."

The dirt had been stirred up into the air causing a smoke screen. Both kunoichi were engulfed by the dust. Fujo stood dumb founded. Ino rushed her with a kunai and stabbed her back. The kunoichi screamed.

~Sakura and Sai~

The pained screech echoed through the skies through which Sakura and Sai traveled on a giant ink bird. Sakura's face paled upon hearing the scream. Sai directed the Ink bird towards the direction of the scream. They closed in on the location in no time landing in the tree thick forest. They jumped down in haste right into the dust cloud. Both readied for battle uncertain of the situation. They waited for the dust to settle. Sakura squinted trying to make out the two figures on the ground. Her heart raced she couldn't stand the thought of them being her comrades.

Sakura began to step forward being impatient. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Sai out stretched his arm holding her back. She looked at Sai curiously.

"Sakura-san, it's not safe. The dust will settle soon and we can proceed from there. This may be a trap set by the enemy."

"Fine."

She waited anxiously as the dust began to settle. The smell of dirt and blood mingled together causing Sakura's stomach to churn. This really couldn't be good. The scream from earlier echoed through her head, combined with the smell of blood she was going crazy not knowing who screamed or whose blood was spilled. Sai sensed her worry and his readings out of a certain book, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

The two figures on the ground became clearer as the dust was almost completely gone. Sakura rushed forward with Sai close behind her. Her eyes fell upon Ino covered in blood on the ground, a few feet from a red-haired kunoichi who was also covered in blood.

"Ino-chan!" Sakura cried running towards the motionless girl.

Though the two had a 'bitter' rivalry in the past it all ended the day they'd discovered Sasuke was taken. But even before it ended deep down they were still friends. Tears rolled down Sakura's face as she fell to Ino's side looking for signs of life. Thankfully she was breathing and most of the blood didn't belong to her, but to the red-haired kunoichi, who was dead.

Sakura sighed in relief Ino was going to be fine. Sakura held her hands over Ino and formed that healing chakra and began healing the more serious injuries Ino had attained.

"Ugh…Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hugged Ino gently. The dust had settled completely now and Sakura was able to see all the damage done to their battle ground. The rubble all around reminded her of her own use of chakra. She gasped turning back to Ino who wore a smirk.

"Ino-chan..did you do all this?"

"We're equals now, but in a short time I will surpass you."

Maybe the rivalry between the two hadn't completely died, but it was now a healthy rivalry. Sai watched trying to figure out what had happened.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived soon after. Ino was sitting up with Sakura's help.

"Sakura-chan, Sai!"

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ino are you okay?" asked Naruto looking a bit angry, though mostly at himself.

"Hai." She managed to say through the pain.

Sakura helped Ino to her feet while supporting her.

"Can you walk?" asked Sakura.

"I think so."

Sakura let her go to see if she could, but her injuries were too great and she stumbled.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"You guys leave me and go on ahead, Hinata needs you! I'll be fine really!"

As much as Sasuke wanted to save Hinata he just couldn't leave Ino there, but he really didn't know what to do.

"Take her back to the village, Naruto and I will go on ahead." said Sasuke.

Upon hearing his words Sakura's face dropped and didn't go unnoticed by the raven-haired man.

"T-the village may not be there anymore…"

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto loudly.

Sasuke's eyes betrayed him allowing shock to be displayed within them.

"What?" he asked trying to sound cool and collected.

"Sai received intel from his scouts that the village was under attack a while back."

Naruto clenched his fists thinking about the leaf village and it's destruction was enough for him to let kyuubi out, but he restrained himself.

"No way! It can't be!" cried Ino.

Sakura frowned telling them all it was no joke. They decided to find a cave and decide their next course of action. Naruto scooped up Ino and carried her. Once inside the cave Sakura made Ino more comfortable, while Sasuke tried to figure out what to do. He needed Sakura to come with them in case Hinata was injured, and he knew Naruto wasn't going to just give up.

"Naruto, Sakura, you guys come with me. Sai stay here with Ino."

~Konoha outside the hospital~

Shizune and the entire medical staff began evacuating the hospital. Even in the center of Konoha the cries of battle and clanking of kunai could be heard. There wasn't much time left. Most of the civilian were gone already, and the academy students were being evacuated. There were hidden caves outside of the village with underground passages to them. That's where everyone was headed, but moving an entire hospital wasn't an easy feat. Things like this take time, time they didn't have. They weren't even halfway done the evacuation.

"Shizune-san! We've come to help!"

Three genin known as the Konohamaru ninja squad stood before the exhausted medical ninja. Their sensei wasn't far behind. The clashing of kunai echoed more loudly signaling they were out of time, but they kept going trying to save as many lives as possible.

"Alright! We have to protect these people guys!"

"Hai!" both Moegi and Udon replied enthusiastically with kunai at the ready.

Ebisu watched in horror as the sound ninja emerged in the center of Konoha, the clashing of metal grew louder. He was shocked they'd gotten inside the village so quickly. Three particularly strong shinobi stepped forward towards them as they blocked the way to the hospital as some patients were still inside.

"I won't let you hurt anyone! You can believe that!" yelled Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru! Get back!" Ebisu yelled pushing his student out of the way as one of the sound shinobi charged for him.

Konohamaru dodged Ebisu's interference.

"No! I can't just leave!"

"These shinobi are way out of your league! Just leave!"

"Ebisu-sensei, I can't do that. How will I ever become Hokage if I run away when my village needs me most?"

"Konohamaru! You're just a genin!"

"I never give up, that's my nindo."

The sound shinobi charged at Konohamaru who smirked.

"What's so funny kid? You should have listened to your sensei."

The sound shinobi grabbed Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt lifting him off of the ground.

"KONOHAMARU!!!" yelled Moegi worriedly, but she stood her ground with Udon guarding the patients.

"It's over for you squi…"

*poof*

"A shadow clone?!"

The shinobi was shocked that a mere child could produce a solid clone of himself. He turned just in time to see Konohamaru and a clone of himself in mid-air with a ball of chakra held by two palms.

'Naruto-nee-chan.'

"Rasengan!"

The orb of chakra ripped through the flesh of the shinobi and sent him backwards taking out several other sound ninja. Ebisu stood wide eyed at the scene that had just unfolded.

'When did he learn the rasengan?'

He soon became aware of kunai clashing close to him. Udon and Moegi were holding their own against the sound ninja, for the sake of their village.

'When did they become so strong?'

He drew his kunai and joined them in their fight to protect everyone and their village.

~Orochimaru's hideout~

"Orochimaru-sama! It would seem those three failed. Sasuke, and the nine tails Jinchuriki, and Tsunade's apprentice are on their way here as we speak."

"They were merely pawns to slow them down."

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Pack up and grab the girl we're leaving this place."

"Hai."

~Konoha~

Explosions echoed and Shizune was leading the last of the patients to the hidden tunnels that led to the caves, were everyone hid. Most of the shinobi had stayed in the village despite the orders to evacuate. This village was their home and they would die protecting it. Shikamaru was among them, as well as Rock Lee, and Chouji. All of the jonin sensei's stayed to fight. Several gennin displayed their will of fire by standing strong, though it was beginning to feel futile as the number of sound ninja grew. Things were looking worse than before.

AN: Yea I know I seemed to favor the Ino fight the most, and I did. Besides who doesn't like a kunoichi fight? Wow 1000 words went to Ino's fight. I hope you guys did enjoy it though. And yes in the manga Konohamaru learned rasengan. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint too many people, I know Hinata wasn't in and Sasuke wasn't in it much either, but trust me soon will be the Sasuke, Orochimaru battle! So just hang in there! :)


	25. I Won't Lose!

Restoration

Chapter 25 I won't Lose!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

AN: Wow 25 chapters! I've never stuck with a story so long. I'm really shocked.

~Orochimaru's hideout~

Hinata stood with her ear pressed to the door listening to the commotion on the others side. Nobody had been in to check on her today. Could Orochimaru's hideout have been infiltrated?

'What's going on?'

Hinata had fallen into despair waiting for Sasuke to rescue her, well anyone to rescue her. After a while she came to the realization no one was coming for her and she would have to save herself. She decided to fight back. Hinata started to throw up the chakra blocking pills Kabuto always forced her to take, and her chakra control had finally returned. She's been waiting for just the right chance.

Hinata wasn't sure what to believe of what Kabuto had told her of the leaf village or her friends, and even Sasuke. The thought of everyone dead sent tears streaming down her cheeks. Hinata's attention however was drawn back to the door at which she stood. Her ear was still pressed against it trying to make out what was going on. She raised her hand in front of her.

'Byuakugan.'

The commotion behind the door finally came into view. Many of Orochimaru's subordinates ran frantically with paperwork and scrolls tucked under their arms. Two in particular had stopped in front of the door. Hinata pressed her ear closer in hopes of hearing their conversation.

"Let's go keep it moving! This hideout isn't going to move itself!" yelled a harsh shinobi to the two in front of the door.

The two went back to work gathering up everything of importance. Hinata's eyes were wide. She was certain someone would be there to collect her at any moment.

'What will I do?'

Hinata was frozen in place. What would they do to her now? Tear began anew as she clasped her hands around her swollen belly.

'No one's going to save me.'

Her eyes turned fierce as her motherly instincts kicked in as she realized she needed to protect her little ones no matter what. She was going to save herself.

'I promise to protect us little ones! I won't lose! I can't lose! '

Her eyes held more determination then they'd ever held before. She darkened the room and hid within the shadows waiting for her chance. She wouldn't give up no matter what too much was at stake. She gathered chakra to her palms and waited silently.

~Konoha~

Explosions echoed and Shizune was leading the last of the patients to the hidden tunnels that led to the caves, were everyone hid. It was a miracle that all the patients were able to be evacuated and taken to safety. Shizune never thought they were going to save everyone. She sighed in relief while trying to calm everyone and keep them quiet. They won't be so lucky again if the enemy finds them.

Most of the shinobi had stayed in the village despite the orders to evacuate. This village was their home and they would die protecting it. Shikamaru was among them, as well as Rock Lee, and Chouji. All of the jonin sensei's stayed to fight. All of the clans stayed and fought, even the Hyuuga on Hanabi's orders. Several gennin displayed their will of fire by standing strong, though it was beginning to feel futile as the number of sound ninja grew.

Things were looking worse than before. Konohamaru's squad was looking beat while fighting their best. No one was sure just how long they'd been fighting as it seemed like forever. The sound shinobi had pushed past back Konoha's shinobi.

Shikamaru was doing his best to make decisions in Tsunade's absence. The sannin was in no condition to lead Konoha, and Shikamaru knew it. He racked his brain for what to do. He wished the genin would leave, as he didn't want to see them die, but he knew they wouldn't leave. Tsunade was in Hokage tower unwilling to move.

"Protect Hokage tower at all costs!" yelled Shikamaru, the jonin sensei's relayed the message.

All the konoha shinobi retreated back and circled the tower, while ANBU tried to erect a barrier around Hokage tower to protect Tsunade. The sound shinobi grew closer and closer to the tower and the fight seemed hopeless, and morale was down.

Konohamaru's squad stood their ground before Hokage tower with their kunais out and ready. Moegi was panting and exhausted. Her face was growing pale.

"I can't do this Konohamaru-kun, I'm sorry, the village has fallen."

"The village hidden in the leaves won't fall today! Not while the future seventh Hokage is here! Moegi-chan don't give up! We can't let the village fall!"

"I hope your right about this Konohamaru…." Thought Moegi.

'What would Naruto do?'

Konohamaru asked this question of himself. Things were much more complicated than fighting for their home. By the end of this battle there may not be anyone left.

"_I NEVER give up! That's my nindo! My ninja way dattebayo!"_

'Naruto-nee-chan wouldn't even think about giving up! How could I lose sight of this?'

Konohamaru's eyes held a new found determination as he yelled out loud.

"I'm Konohamaru future Hokage dattebayo!" he screamed this as a battle cry.

Konohamaru thrust a kunai deep into the abdomen of Sound shinobi who screamed and fell to the ground. The shinobi took his last breath, and died.

'Konohamaru-kun…I'll do my best!' thought Moegi.

Moegi and Udon got into formation with Konohamaru and backed him up continuing to fight screaming various battle cries.

On the other side of the tower the Inuzuka clan fought off the sound shinobi ferociously. Tsume and Kuromaru braced themselves. Kiba and Akamaru stood ready as well as several sound shinobi rushed them. Hana stood in the background as she was a medic ninja even though she was a veterinarian, she could still use those principles to heal people. Both Tsume and Kiba went forward to face the sound shinobi closing in.

"Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang!" yelled both Kiba and Tsume simultaneously.

Tsume, Kuromaru and Kiba, Akamaru took out ten sound shinobi at once, but their numbers continued to increase with no end in sight.

"Oi! Come on Akamaru! Fang over Fang!"

This time the attack took out far less and still the numbers grew. Akamaru barked loudly as if telling Kiba not to give up.

'We can't let it end like this!'

The Aburame clan, who were to the right of the Inuzuka were having similar difficulties in keeping up with the onslaught of enemies. The sound shinobi rushed Shino who also stood his ground. He changed his stance with his arms out.

"Hidden Jutsu: Parasitic Insects!"

The kikaichu swarmed the enemy shinobi feeding rapidly on their chakra, devouring it all within seconds killing the shinobi. But just the same more shinobi quickly replaced them.

The Hyuuga were also guarding the tower on Hanabi orders, but even the Hyuuga were finding it difficult to keep the enemy away from the tower.

"Hanabi-sama! You must flee! This is a losing battle, we can't allow you to be harmed!"

"I'm staying! The village is in danger."

"B-But…"

Before another word could be said a sound shinobi broke through the ranks and struck at Hanabi who countered with her gentle fist placing a deadly accurate strike to the heart killing him instantly.

"I am head of this clan now. You will do as I say, do I make myself clear?"

"Hai."

"Now protect this village with your life!"

The Nara clan had stayed behind to battle and Shikamaru had met back up with his family.

'Man this is such a drag! Old Lady Hokage needs to pull it together!'

"Hidden Jutsu: Shadow Possession!"

Shikamaru managed to capture several sound shinobi within his shadow. His eyes turned fierce as a shadow hand reached up the bodies of his opponents towards their necks.

"Hidden Jutsu: Shadow Strangle Jutsu!"

The shinobi fell to the ground with collapsed throats. Shikamaru turned back to see if ANBU had finished the barrier, which they hadn't. It was going to take some time before they were finished.

'Shit.'

Things hadn't gone much better with the Akimichi clan either. No matter how many they seemed to take out more funneled in. The battle grew longer and the shinobi of Konoha grew tired. Things were looking bad for everyone.

~Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto~

'We spent too much time on those goons.'

Sasuke picked up his pace following the toad Naruto conjured up. His eyes flashed between onyx and red as his sharingan surfaced in his anger. The thought of losing his family again was overwhelming. His anger festered inside as he thought of how scared Hinata probably was. He imagined her being mistreated, and hurt. Sasuke cringed. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault she was captured. He should have walked her to Ino's flower shop, but instead he was being lazy and went back to sleep. He'd never be able to forgive himself if she or the babies were hurt.

'Hinata…'

Sakura followed Sasuke looking worried. Her thoughts lingered on Ino for a bit. She hoped Ino was going to be okay. If the sound shinobi were to find her she would surely die as she was in no condition to fight. Would Sai protect her? She hoped so. Her thoughts moved on to Hinata. Sakura wondered if they'd make it in time to save her. Things were looking grim. She knew everyone was counting on her if Hinata was injured, and it scared her. What if she couldn't help?

Naruto's thoughts ranged from Ino, the village, and Hinata. Everything seemed to be falling apart before his very eyes.

'Everyone…please be okay…'

They traveled quickly all determined to save Hinata, and the babies. The tracker toad showed no signs of stopping soon and they all pressed on.

~Sai and Ino~

Ino sat in the cave with her back to the wall panting heavily through waves of pain. Her injuries had been treated for the most part but she was still in a great deal of pain. Sai sat opposite her with his back resting on the wall of the cave as well. Neither spoke, and that was fine with Ino.

Ino's thoughts dwelled on the Leaf village. She worried about her family and friends who were still back in the village. She hoped nothing happened to anyone. Her eyes swelled with tears.

'Damn it.'

Sai looked over with his emotionless face. He saw the tears on Ino's face and was confused as to why she was crying like that. He looked around then pulled out a book in which he hoped to find the answer. Ino watched him curiously as he read.

'What is he doing?'

His eyes traced the words of the book searching for an answer.

'What does one say to someone who is crying?' he thought to himself.

He carefully read the text and formulated what to say, unfortunately Sai can never get these things right.

"Ino-san is something wrong?"

She looked up at him with a glare. It should have been obvious something was wrong, she was crying after all. She couldn't understand how he could be so calm when the village was being attacked.

"Is something wrong?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Yes something is wrong! The village is being destroyed and I can't do a thing about it!" Ino yelled loudly making Sai wince slightly.

'Her reactions are similar to Sakura's though less violent.'

He retreated again into his booking looking quickly for what he'd done wrong. He thought that would help but he seemed to make things worse as she began sobbing loudly.

'What did I say?'

His reading came to a stop as he felt a chakra signature nearby.

"Ino-san I believe we've been found."

~Hinata~

The noises outside the room grew louder as people ran back and forth. Moving an entire hideout was no easy feat. Her heart raced as someone neared the door. She made certain she was concealed within the shadows.

'I can't lose!'

Hinata held her breath as the door handle turned slowly. A tall lean male entered the room. He looked around curiously at the darkened room. He wondered aloud whether he'd entered the wrong room. Hinata's heart was pounding in her throat she was so nervous.

The man walked farther into the room. She was so nervous she just wanted to run, but she knew she'd be caught. Hinata knew she needed to be careful. The man had his guard up now as he began searching for Hinata. The man crouched to the ground to check beneath the bed. He had a kunai knife ready if she tried anything.

'I can do this…'

Hinata rushed out from the shadows and struck the man in the back with her Juuken. She knocked the wind right out of him. She quickly immobilized his arms and legs before shoving him under the bed. Hinata took his form and slipped out of the room.

~Konoha Outside Hokage Tower~

Konoha was going to fall to Orochimaru. The sound shinobi where at the Hokage tower and ANBU had failed to put up a protective barrier in time. Many were injured, but so far no one was dead, but Shikamaru knew if things went on like this there would be casualties.

'We should've evacuated…now it's too late…'

The brunette did his best holding off the enemy as long as possible while fighting alongside his clan. His mind raced trying to formulate a new plan, but with the condition everyone was in it seemed failure was imminent. The sound shinobi he had in his shadow possession broke their way through.

'Shit.'

Before anyone could move a shock wave knocked them to the ground sound and Konoha shinobi alike. Shikamaru searched with clouded eyes, the surrounding area within view from his spot on the ground.

'Was it a bomb?' his eyes adjusted allowing him to see clearly.

Everyone was confused until they saw it. A giant orange toad stood between the sound and leaf shinobi. Jiraiya stood atop this one. The tower was surrounded by toad summons just as large as Gamabunta. Along with Jiraiya were shinobi of the sand ready for battle.

"Looks like I'll have to save you again."

Shikamaru looked up at the blonde standing over him with a large fan on her back. He grumbled but stood up.

'Troublesome woman…'

Though he thought her to be troublesome he was glad to see reinforcements.

On the other side of the tower the Inuzuka's witnessed a large toad with samurai swords cutting down their enemies while Sand shinobi backed them up. Kiba recognized Kankuro with his puppets taking out sound shinobi who had broken through.

Konohamaru stared up at the toad in amazement at the summons. He recalled Naruto could do that. The sound shinobi were instantly pushed back, and Sand shinobi appeared in front Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon guarding them.

The sound shinobi were being pushed from Konoha with the help of Jiraiya and the Sand shinobi. ANBU gave the barrier a second try and were successful this time. They secured the Hokage tower. It looked as though the battle was drawing to an end.

~Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura~

The tracker toad stopped suddenly causing the three shinobi to come to a screeching halt.

"She's just ahead of here."

Sasuke looked through the bushes they'd stopped behind. Orochimaru's hideout was visible. It took all he had not to rush in like an idiot, like Naruto. Doing so could endanger Hinata. He stood still formulating a plan.

*poof* the tracker toad disappeared.

"What's the plan teme?"

"I'll knock the guards out with my Chidori current."

"What about me?"

"You will serve as back up."

Naruto wined loudly but Sasuke didn't have time to deal with it.

"Sakura don't get tangled in battle, I need you to get Hinata out of there. Understand?"

"Hai."

"I'll take care of Orochimaru. Naruto, you take out Kabuto."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Sakura's eyes held fierceness. She was going to get Hinata out of there if it killed her, for Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto stood back while Sasuke put his hands to the ground and let out his Chidori current causing guards caught within it to fall to the ground. They moved on. They followed down the corridors searching for Hinata.

~Orochimaru~

"Orochimaru-sama, it would seem Hinata is missing."

"What!" he yelled angrily.

The man before him quivered in fear. Those who upset Orochimaru rarely lived to tell about it. The tall man looked fearfully up at Orochimaru.

"Well, she um…knocked me out and…"

"It's okay, don't worry about." He replied seemingly without worry.

"Really?"

"No."

Orochimaru killed the man not only for his incompetence but for his stupidity as well. Kabuto had been lurking in the doorway watching the bloody scene with a smirk.

"Orochimaru-sama, I've got some good news and bad news."

"Hn."

"I've got the girl, but Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are already inside."

Kabuto handed Hinata over to Orochimaru who summoned snakes to tie her up.

'Sasuke!'

Her smile was short lived as the snakes tangled her body and began to squeeze her.

"Uhg! Let me go!" she cried loudly causing Orochimaru to smirk.

The snakes squeezed her until she passed out.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

AN: Okay I know another mediocre chapter, but it's becoming more difficult to write this story as time goes on. Sorry. I'm doing my best.


	26. Battle Over the Byakugan

Restoration

Chapter 26

Battle over the Byakugan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Not really much to say except thanks for all who have read and reviewed so far! Okay I've gotten some things figured out and I have a solid idea where this is going though, some of you may not like it. I realized maybe this story is more 'action' than 'romance' huh? Sorry for misleading any of you…

~Sai and Ino~

"Ino-san I believe we've been found."

Ino's heart pounded furiously at those coolly spoken words. How could anyone be so calm in this predicament? Well, she guessed he was calm because he wasn't the one immobilized by multiple injuries, both external and internal. She quickly tested her limbs trying to move only to fail. Her panicked eyes looked to Sai.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but there's a chance Sakura and I were followed."

"What do you mean?"

"A while back Sakura and I ended up running in circles due to a genjutsu, but after we dispelled it no one could be found."

"What are we going to do?" asked Ino with fear growing in her voice with each word she spoke.

Sai didn't register the fear in her voice, as he didn't really care or rather he didn't really know how to care. The closest he's come to caring for others was his 'brother' and team seven, but even that was a loose interpretation of _caring_. He pulled out one of his scrolls an animated a pre-drawn mouse and sent it quietly to survey the area and see if they really were found.

Ino made some more feeble attempts to move and grimaced at the pain that shot through her body. Sai picked up on the facial expression and its meaning. He watched curiously as her hands lit up with a green light as she tried to desperately to heal herself enough to move. Ino moaned loudly with pain.

"Ino-san you will have to be quiet. It could prove problematic if we are found." He said quietly after having cupped a hand over the blonde's mouth.

Sai waited until he was sure Ino would be quiet before removing his hand. Ino glared at having been touched by him. Her attempts at healing herself enough to move proved futile, and she could only hope this person wasn't after them and would just pass through quietly.

"Hnm…this isn't good."

"What's not good?!"

"My ink scout has been destroyed and I haven't a clue as to who or what did it."

"Shit."

Ino looked outside of the cave and saw a bird landing to the ground feeding on some fallen berries. Sai watched curiously as she grimaced painfully lifting her arms in front of her forming an odd hand sign in which Sai has never seen before.

"Mind transfer jutsu!"

Ino's body fell limp as her soul progressed towards the bird, which she successfully took over. Ino stretched the bird's wings and took flight in search of the chakra signature that Sai had sensed earlier. She needed to know if they were safe where they were.

Ino within the bird's body flew several meters before she saw anything out of the ordinary. Once she was about 400 meters from the cave she felt an immense chakra nearby. She almost left the bird's body through fear. Whoever this person was they wouldn't stand a chance, however she continued on in search of the chakra's source.

All of a sudden Ino lost control of the bird's body, and the last thing she saw before she awoke in her body was a pair of red eyes. She suppressed a scream of freight.

"He knows we're here! He's headed this way!"

"Who?"

"I don't know…but his eyes…and his chakra…this person is truly evil. I was barely able to escape."

~Orochimaru's hideout (Orochimaru)~

Kabuto handed Hinata over to Orochimaru who summoned snakes to tie her up.

'Sasuke!'

Her smile was short lived as the snakes tangled her body and began to squeeze her.

"Uhg! Let me go!" she cried loudly causing Orochimaru to smirk.

The snakes squeezed her until she passed out.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"That's better. Now we won't have to deal with her screams."

"What should I do sir?"

"Go take care of them while I flee with the girl."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

Kabuto quickly turned to leave having received a very important order from Orochimaru, the man who he pledged his life and loyalties to.

"Oh and Kabuto, don't fail me."

"I understand."

Kabuto left to hold off the three long enough for Orochimaru to escape with Hinata. He ran down the halls in search of them.

~Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto~

"I'll knock the guards out with my Chidori current."

"What about me?" asked Naruto fiercely.

"You will serve as back up."

Naruto wined loudly but Sasuke didn't have time to deal with it. Hinata could be dead or dying for all he knew. The thought crossed his mind, and he informed Sakura what she'll be doing during all this.

"Sakura don't get tangled in battle, I need you to get Hinata out of there. Understand? You're the only medical ninja among us. I'm counting on you." He finished in a serious voice.

"Hai." She replied determinedly.

"I'll take care of Orochimaru. Naruto, you take out Kabuto."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Sakura's eyes held fierceness. She was going to get Hinata out of there if it killed her, for Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto stood back while Sasuke put his hands to the ground and let out his Chidori current causing guards caught within it to fall to the ground. They moved on entering the hideout.

They followed down the corridors searching for Hinata meeting little to no opposition. Sasuke grew worried that it was all a trap.

"Keep an eye open for traps." He informed them.

The three came to a long corridor with pillars that was dimly lit. Sakura moved cautiously behind Naruto and Sasuke. They all kept an eye out traps and shinobi as they press on.

"Impressive you've gotten this far…Sasuke-kun."

"Kabuto. What did you do with Hinata?"

"Guess it's true. I really didn't believe it, but the ice-cube Uchiha has fallen in love."

Sasuke's face scrunched in his anger. He didn't have time for this. Sasuke looked back at Naruto who looked like he was dying to fight. He had a kunai out already. Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, dobe didn't you have a score to settle with this bastard?"

"Yea. Get going you two, I can handle this guy."

Naruto charged at Kabuto distracting him from the departure of Sasuke and Sakura. Kabuto looked back as disappeared down the corridor.

"Your fight's with me!" Naruto shout throwing a kunai at Kabuto, who deflected it effortlessly.

He looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto."

"Kabuto! You bastard!"

"Are you sure you wish to fight me Naruto-kun? I thought you had ambitions to be Hokage? Are you sure you want to throw it away like this?"

"Shut up! I swear I'll kill you!" he screamed as some of the fox's chakra leaked out.

"Oh my, getting so worked up this early on? Looks as though I've struck a nerve huh?"

Kabuto stood ready to deflect any attacks. He had a kunai in one hand and charged chakra into his other fist forming a chakra scalpel. Naruto fought back the kyuubi's chakra, in an attempt to calm himself. Kabuto smirked as the chakra receded back into Naruto.

'This fight may prove more interesting than I originally thought.'

Naruto formed hand the hand seals for the shadow clone jutsu. He formed ten clones which stood around him, while he assessed the situation.

'I can't rush in Teme, Hinata, and Sakura-chan are counting on me!'

Naruto recalled that Kabuto was a skilled medical ninja who was able to go toe to toe with Shizune and almost Tsunade. He was skilled in deed, and what's worse he wouldn't be able to use his sage mode any time soon, not to mention if Kabuto hit him with his chakra scalpel Naruto would be rendered immobilized, or worse dead.

'Shit.'

His mind replayed his last encounter with Kabuto, and how the medic ninja had countered his rasengan.

"Shit, he knows all about rasengan and how to counter it.'

"What's the matter Naruto-kun? You aren't scared are you?" asked Kabuto tauntingly.

Naruto clenched his fist tightly in anger and frustration at his situation. If hadn't been so proud and gone sage mood earlier he wouldn't be in this mess. If he'd have just worked together with Sasuke rather than stealing the spotlight from him, he would be able to use sage mode right now. Even if he could use sage mode he'd need a place to meditate quietly, and there was nowhere to do that.

"Fine I'll make the first move."

Kabuto charged at Naruto's clones taking more than half out effortlessly. With most of his clones dispelled Naruto charged his kunai with his wind natured chakra and the remaining clones followed suit. The sound of kunai echoed through the dark corridor. Naruto cringed as his remaining clones dispelled.

"I thought you were stronger than that, Naruto-kun?"

"Bastard!"

~Sai and Ino~

Sai and Ino sat in the cave and waited for their enemy to show themselves. They felt the presence growing closer and closer.

Ino panted through pain and fright as she felt this sinister chakra approaching quickly. Her eyes widened.

Sai was slightly nervous about what he was going to. He wondered if the order to 'stay with Ino' also entailed protecting her, as she was very injured and normally he would just leave someone like that to die, but something nagged at him even though he didn't understand.

He unsheathed his sword and moved in front of Ino who looked confused, but wasn't going to complain.

The source of the chakra was so close they'd be able to see them soon. Ino bit her lip nervously drawing blood which dripped down her chin. Sai hand shook slightly but still he stayed there. After all those were his orders.

Suddenly the chakra source switched directions quickly just before they reached Ino and Sai. Ino let a long sigh of relief while Sai sheathed his sword.

"What's going on? I thought we were dead."

"It seems they had some where more important to be."

~Sakura and Sasuke~

Sasuke ran frantically through the halls with Sakura at his heals trying to keep up. His eyes held anger like he'd never felt before even surpassing the day his clan was massacred. He shut his momentarily at the thought of that day. It only served to upset him more though his face showed no signs other than anger.

"Sakura."

"Hai?"

"As soon as we get there you _have_ to get Hinata out and leave."

"Sure no problem." She replied a bit confused as he already made all this clear before.

"I'm really counting on you Sakura to take care of her." replied the Uchiha with a hint of emotion crossing his features momentarily, although the corridor was dim and could have been a trick of the light.

"Hai. I'll protect her with my life." Sakura declared.

'For you Sasuke-kun, I love you.'

"Thank you."

The two looked at the large door in front of them. It had to be where Orochimaru was. Both readied themselves as they opened the door.

~Orochimaru and Hinata~

Orochimaru rushed through the forest to his next hideout which was already waiting and ready. He had complete faith in Kabuto's abilities to hold off the brats while he fled. He couldn't allow Hinata to get tangled in battle, as all his hard work would have been for nothing.

Hinata began to struggle under Orochimaru's arms. His snake eyes looked upon the girl and he smirked thoroughly enjoying the girls torment.

"Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I can't chance letting you get away. You're far too valuable."

"SASUKE!!!" screamed Hinata as loud as she could.

"That won't do you any good; you'll go hoarse before you're heard by anyone other than myself."

Hinata tried to channel her chakra to strike at Orochimaru, but found she was unable to manipulate her chakra. He noticed the confusion on her face, and smiled evilly down at her.

"Trying to use your Juuken against me?"

Hinata gasped at his perceptive thoughts. He knew exactly what she was capable of and took the precautions to keep her from fighting back.

'Oh no! My chakra!'

"Those snakes I used to bind you with earlier have a nasty venom that renders their prey unable to move and in your case causes inability to control chakra, so I'd just give up if I were you."

"SASUKE!!!!"

"He can't hear you, but if continue to scream I'll cut out your tongue." He replied pulling a kunai out.

Hinata immediately closed her mouth and stopped struggling. It wouldn't do her any good to bleed to death. She decided her best course of action was to go along with whatever Orochimaru wanted her to do.

"Good to see you've settled down."

~Sasuke and Sakura~

They entered the room and scanned the area. It was empty. Sasuke growled in frustration.

"He escaped!"

"Sasuke-kun! The window! He couldn't have gotten far! Let's go!"

Sasuke rushed for the window and traveled through the trees. He was able to pick up faint chakra signatures. He knew them as Hinata's and Orochimaru's.

"This way."

The two ran as fast as they could through the forest. It wasn't long into the chase that Sasuke stopped dead on a tree branch, almost causing Sakura to smash into him.

"Sasuke?"

"It can't be…what's HE doing here?"

~Orochimaru and Hinata~

Orochimaru stopped on a tree branch sensing the chakra of someone close to him. It looked like the sannin would have to fight after all. He summoned a large snake to hold on to Hinata who he knocked out by hitting the back of her neck.

"Come on out Sasuke-kun."

Orochimaru watched the brush in front of him waiting for Sasuke to immerge, but much to his disappointment, it was the elder Uchiha.

"How touching, you came to your little brother's aid after all."

"Not at all."

"Really? Then what is it you want?"

"That girl."

The Uchiha's voice was cold and serious. Orochimaru watched with mild curiosity wondering if he really planned to try to take this girl from him, one of the legendary sannin.

"Well, you're in for nasty surprise. I won't hand her over, I need her for my own purposes. Although I'm curious why you're so interested in Sasuke's wench."

"I feel no need to explain anything to you, just hand her over."

"Pretty bold talk, but I wonder if you can back that up?"

"I should have killed you long ago, Orochimaru."

"Let's see you try boy."

Orochimaru readied himself for battle, while Itachi simply stood calmly waiting for Orochimaru to make the first strike.

~Naruto vs. Kabuto~

"Bastard!"

Kabuto laughed at the boys insult and watched with amusement as he riled him up.

"You know if you'd just let out the kyuubi you could win this fight easy."

"I'll NEVER use that power again!"

"Ah that's right. I remember now. That day at the heaven and earth bridge; yes it's all coming back to me now. The way you turned on your own teammate and even injured her severely. Lucky for you I was there to heal her."

"SHUT UP!!!!" he screamed eliciting a chuckle from the medic ninja.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" yelled Naruto charging at Kabuto with killing intent.

Kabuto dodged the blonde's attack. "You'll have to do better than that."

Kabuto reached forward and struck Naruto in the gut with his chakra scalpel. Naruto was forced backward, and the pain shot through him as blood leaked from his mouth. Naruto shakily stood slumped before Kabuto with a kunai.

'Should I toy with him a little longer? Or just kill the pathetic excuse for a shinobi?'

He watched as Naruto stood panting before him, and decided to move in for the fatal blow. Kabuto charged his hands with chakra and charged. Naruto looked up at him with sage eyes.

"I'll KILL YOU!!!"

Naruto formed an odama rasengan in each hand. Kabuto started on in disbelief.

'One handed rasengan? I thought he needed a clone?'

Kabuto attempted to dodge but it was too late for that, so he sped up his cellular regeneration in preparation for the blow. The first rasengan burst through Kabuto's chest, though it wasn't fatal as it healed quickly, but once the second one hit Kabuto was out of chakra, and he slumped to floor covered in blood.

Naruto confirmed that Kabuto was dead and turned to follow Sasuke and Sakura, but the room started to spin and Naruto fell with blood seeping from his mouth.

~ Orochimaru and Hinata~

Itachi stood calmly as Orochimaru attacked. He dodged the snake sannin's attack effortlessly. Itachi was a bit disappointed in the fighting the sannin as he hoped it would prove more a challenge.

Hinata began to stir while wrapped in the snake's coil. Her eyes fluttered open and her vision was blurred. Where was she? Where was Orochimaru? Once her eyes came into focus, she noticed that Orochimaru was in battle with someone.

"Sasu- Itachi?"

'What's going on?' thought Hinata staring wide eyed.

Hinata watched as Itachi evaded a strike from Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword.

Itachi blocked rather lazily only proving to anger the sannin, who decided to put forth all efforts slinging snakes from his mouth at the Uchiha. The snakes made contact and Itachi's body burst into a flock of crows while his real body appeared behind Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sensed this and jumped dodging a Itachi's attack, and countering with his own. Beads of sweat trickled down the sannin's face as he fought Itachi who seemed to mock him. Hinata watched in horror and somewhat of a relief until she noticed the snake's head right next to hers.

She was confused she hadn't taken notice to the very large snake head mere inches from her own. She stifled a scream, and instead tried to concentrate her chakra. If she could get away from this snke she had a pretty good chance of escaping.

"So Itachi-kun, what is your plan for the girl anyways?"

"Like I said before it's none of your business really."

Orochimaru laughed at the cold answer he received.

"Come now. I'm sure our overall goals aren't much different really. I know those eyes of yours are nearing their limit aren't they?"

Itachi didn't answer instead he flung some kunai at Orochimaru, who was stalling for time. He was going to use Sasuke as a diversion, knowing well Sasuke would be nearby and most likely sensed Itachi's presence by now. However Itachi too realized what Orochimaru was planning and decided to end it. He waited for his opening.

Orochimaru spewed snakes from his mouth once again at the Uchiha, but rather than dodging Itachi formed some hand seals.

"Amaterasu."

Orochimaru's eyes widened and a pained scream echoed the forest as the black flames rapidly burned up the snakes and to Orochimaru's body burning it to the core.

The snake that held Hinata poofed away, proof that it's summoner was truly dead. Hinata slowly stood and stared nervously in Itachi's direction. Before she knew it his eyes we on her.

"You're coming with me girl." He said grabbing her arm.

"I-I…"

"ITACHI!"

"Ah there you are Sasuke. It took you long enough."

Sasuke stood glaring at Itachi while Sakura stood frozen with fear.

"Sakura, remember what I said, and don't look in his eyes."

"Hai."

Sakura watched waiting for her chance to slip away and get Hinata out of there, but if she rushed in she could lose her chance.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"It doesn't concern you little brother."

"The Hell it doesn't! What do you want with her?!"

Sasuke's sharingan blared violently, and Itachi let go of Hinata waiting for Sasuke to strike. He created a clone to guard Hinata.

"Hnm…I guess you won't leave me alone anyways huh?"

"Tch."

"Well, I wanted the eyes of her offspring."

"I'm going to KILL you!"

"I doubt that little brother."

"SASUKE!" Hinata yelled loudly as she was pulled back by Itachi's clone.

Sakura took this as a chance to get Hinata but she'd have to be very careful, or she may not only lose the babies but Hinata too. Losing either wasn't an option, she vowed to protect Hinata with her life to Sasuke. She wouldn't fail.

AN: I know more fighting, more confusing chapters. Sorry guys I tried my hand at romance and well you see how that turned out…I had to bring Itachi in, as Sasuke was bent on killing him anyways.


	27. Decisions

Restoration

Chapter 27 Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

AN: Hope you enjoy the chapter I worked hard on it. Just a few more chapters to go!

"I'm going to KILL you!"

"I doubt that _little _brother."

"SASUKE!" Hinata yelled loudly as she was pulled back by Itachi's clone.

Sasuke's eye's traveled in the direction of Hinata's distressed voice. He felt like a kunai had been dug into his gut hearing her frightened screams. It was just like before, when Itachi slaughtered his whole clan and Sasuke was powerless to do anything to stop it.

"Let her go! You're fight is with me!"

"You know I can't let her go. She is of far too much value to me."

'Why the hell does he do these things!'

Sasuke's eyes whirled violently as his sharingan activated in his anger. Itachi wore an amused smirk at Sasuke's noticeable inner turmoil.

"What's wrong _little_ brother?" Itachi's voice was cold and mocking.

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Why not, that's what you are." He stated calmly all the while knowing the younger Uchiha was losing control of his temper.

"I have_ no_ brother!" Sasuke spit fiercely at the elder Uchiha.

Sasuke was no longer the weakling he was before. He trained under Orochimaru, and defeated one of the legendary sannin, though he hadn't managed to kill him.

"Well no matter how hard you wish you will always be my brother." replied Itachi in a mocking tone.

"Bastard!"

"No need for such vulgarity, you are an Uchiha after all." Itachi replied to the brash insult.

Itachi watched with interest as Sasuke's boiling point was neared. He knew at any moment with a few carefully planned words he could unhinge the younger Uchiha and take him down easily.

"SASUKE!!!!" Hinata's voice rang through his ears and it caused pain to momentarily cross his features which didn't go un-noticed by Itachi.

"What exactly does that whore mean to you anyways?" said Itachi as his clone knocked Hinata unconscious.

That was it. Sasuke's rage took over and he lunged at Itachi with Chidori in his hand just like the last time they met. Sasuke's training went forgotten in his anger. The only thing he could think of was killing Itachi, who could tell Sasuke was blinded with rage and hate.

Sakura took this as a chance to get Hinata but she'd have to be very careful, or she may not only lose the babies but Hinata too. Losing either _wasn't_ an option. She vowed to protect Hinata with her life to Sasuke. She wouldn't fail. She couldn't fail.

Sakura felt her chest tighten with her nerves. She had a feeling things would not end well for any of them. Sakura took off towards Itachi's clone being careful to avoid eye contact as even his clones could cast the Uchiha's powerful genjutsu, one in which even she couldn't release.

Looking to the ground watching the clones feet she ran charging her fist with chakra. Kakashi-sensei had told her how to read an opponent's moves by watching their feet. It was a way to fight someone who wielded sharingan. It was technique Gai had come up with to fight with Kakashi. He told her while they were searching for Sasuke fearing the raven-haired boy might attack his old team mates, but she never had to use it and hadn't much practice either.

'It's now or never…' thought Sakura inhaling and holding her breath.

She watched as the clones feet moved and predicted the movement he would take and jumped back. She allowed her eyes to travel up to his hands and watched them carefully. Sakura watched amazed at the speed which his hands moved, while preparing.

She had to be careful because Itachi's arm was hooked around Hinata's motionless body. Any blow to Itachi could easily hit Hinata as well. Sakura gritted her teeth at her predicament.

"It's futile for you to interfere." Itachi's clone quietly spoke to Sakura.

Sakura's head lowered and her fists shook at her side. "You're wrong." The kunoichi replied just barely above a whisper.

"You don't sound so confident. I'll spare you're pathetic life if you leave now."

"No. I made a promise!" Sakura declared with confidence building in her once weakened voice.

Sakura held her kunai in her hand tightly waiting for an opening. The determination in her eyes was something she'd never before had. This was the first time she'd ever felt so strongly about anything. Now she understood what Naruto's nindo truly meant. Sakura adopted Naruto's nindo for this particular mission. She wasn't going to break her promise no matter what happened.

"A promise eh? I hope you're willing to die for this promise."

Itachi's clone darted forward towards Sakura with a kunai in hand. Hinata's limp body swung in the clone's arm awkwardly. Sakura ready a strike, but stopped as she noticed the clone had kept hold of Hinata.

'Shit.' thought Sakura as she dodged quickly.

Hinata could be seriously wounded if she wasn't handled carefully, and being jostled around like she was definitely would take its toll. Sakura knew the normal strain of pregnancy took toll on a woman's body, not to mention twins, whose mother has been kidnapped and quite possibly tortured or drugged.

"Damn it."

"What do I do?' thought Sakura desperately racking her brains.

"So you finally see the dilemma you're in. If you strike me you could hurt the girl, and if you don't you'll never get her back." stated the Uchiha clone.

~Itachi vs Sasuke~

Sasuke watched as Itachi's chest was pierced with his Chidori with a smirk on his face; though the smirk was short lived as Itachi's body burst into a dozen or so crows. Sasuke jumped back several meters and surveyed the area.

"Doesn't matter hide all you want, but I can still strike you down." 'Chidori Current.'

The air felt dry and the sound of birds chirping screeched through the air. Itachi sensed the danger and jumped back from range.

"Interesting move _little_ brother. You're control over the Chidori is astounding, but unfortunately it does you no good if you're unable to hit me with it."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. His eyes looked over to where Hinata was. Sakura still hadn't managed to free her. He watched as Sakura made yet another failed attempt to get Hinata from Itachi's clone. Itachi lunged at Sasuke with a kunai in hand. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and blocked with a kunai of his own just in time.

"You should worry more about yourself right now." insisted the elder Uchiha.

~Sai and Ino~

Sai watched Ino as she slept. He wondered if she would die from her injuries, regardless of Sakura's reassurance to the kunoichi after healing her a bit. Ino's body looked tense and she winced and gasped in her sleep occasionally. The shinobi edged closer to her purely for observation purposes.

Upon closer inspection her body was covered in sweat and her breath came out in short rasping sounds. Her left arm hung limply at her side with a large gash, which Sakura had healed to the best of her ability at the time, but now it seemed infection was setting in.

"Ino-san, wake up."

Sai made an attempt to wake her. He'd read about how quickly a simple infection can claim a life, and only wished to let her know, but the girl wouldn't wake. This time he reached his arm forward and gently nudged the girl, who still didn't wake up. The only reaction he received was a pained whimper.

"Ino-san?"

Sai pulled out a book Sakura had given him. The book was all about first aid and emergency treatment. He flipped through looking for the section on cuts and infections. He figured taking care of her was also part of his mission.

He raised his hand to Ino's forehead to check for the possibility of fever, which she did have. He knew a fever was the body's way of fighting off infection and saw it as a positive sign. He rummaged through Ino's medical pack for antiseptic, and fresh bandages. Ino whimpered as he scrubbed out the gash on her arm, and even woke up.

Ino eye's fluttered open and she wince painfully.

"S-Sai. What are you-" her speech was cut off by a pained whimper. Her body withered inward with the wave of pain from her arm.

"If it stays like this you'll probably die."

"Sai?"

Was she still asleep? Did Sai really seem to care, and possibly look slightly worried? She must have a high fever. She thought to herself. Ino's consciousness faded as her fever increased, and Sai continued to care for her.

He knew the best thing to do would be to get her to a hospital immediately, especially as she was a medic ninja which in konoha were in high demand with too few able to do it. He thought to go back to Konoha, but as it stands the sound village had invaded. He knew of other surrounding villages, but surely the sound had knocked them out as well, right?

He stood gathering his things. There safe hiding spot wouldn't remain so forever, and Ino's health was declining much too quickly to wait in the cave for the others. This was perplexing, usually they left people in her condition to die ad carry out their mission, but Sasuke had told him to watch her.

'What would Naruto do?'

~Konoha Hokage tower~

Tsunade sat with her back against the wall. Her jutsu was gone, along with her usefulness and most likely her title of Hokage. Tears dripped slowly down her eyes. In the end she was just as useless as ever. However her tears were ironic as she had never wanted to be Hokage to begin with, now all of a sudden she was saddened at the prospect of losing her title.

The kunoichi had long since known the village was in better hands than hers. She couldn't believe _that _lazy ass took charge of things, during her breakdown. She smiled bitterly. Shikamaru had the makings of a great Hokage. But damn it all she really wasn't ready to give her title up!

The sounds of battle had continued for quite some time and Tsunade's self-pity ran out leaving her true concerns. She pried herself up shakily and looked through the window. Her eyes widened at the sight, though it was a familiar sight. She immediately recognized Gamabunta and the white haired shinobi who stood on his back.

A smile graced her lips at the sight of her comrade. She knew there was no way he'd die. The sand shinobi attracted her attention next. Gaara must have finally realized the Sound Village was a threat to all. Her eyes traveled to the shinobi of Konoha and lit a fire in her heart the way they were fighting for their village. She wanted to help too.

Tsunade wiped her tears of uselessness away as she jumped onto her window ledge and made her way down. The ANBU saw her and broke the barrier to let her through. Tsunade saw the wasted village lying in ruin. The wounded were great in numbers.

Her eyes searched for that lazy ass who took her place without a second thought. Her eyes fell on the brunette shinobi leading some genin from battle as they were no longer needed now that reinforcements had arrived. She walked quickly over to him.

"Shikamaru!"

The lazy nin looked shocked to see the Hokage had left the safe haven of her tower.

"Hokage-sama?" he said, not knowing what to expect, and really would anyone?

"Where are the injured?"

"But you can't heal them though."

She winced at his words. It was true. She couldn't use her medical ninjutsu anymore, but still she had to help them. She could at the very least clean and bandage their wounds after all.

"That may be true but I'm still useful." she replied in a much harsher tone than she'd meant to.

By the looks of the Sound ninja were almost completely driven from konoha. The damage was extensive, but within a few months if everyone worked hard the village could be reborn. She noticed Shikamaru's eyes before he showed her to the wounded, they held fire. He was determined to keep the village from falling into Orochimaru's hands.

She continued to watch the brunette boy as he organized shinobi, and handled everything without a second thought. Tsunade smiled as she turned and walked into the tent that housed the wounded.

'Maybe it would be better if I retire….'

~Sakura vs. Itachi~

Sakura crouched on the ground panting holding her right arm. The blood was visible through her fingers as she gripped her wounded arm. A scowl was present on her face while the clone bore an uninterested look. Hinata remained unconscious and hung limply.

'Damn it! The longer this takes the higher the chance Hinata and the babies will be harmed. SHIT!'

Sakura made another lunge at the clone. The Uchiha's clone swiped his kunai at her again, and just as the metal touched her skin, a log was in her place. The clone quickly turned and struck where she'd moved to. His kunai made contact and the blood spurted on him.

Sakura's arm was pierced again and his kunai seemed to be stuck in her bone. However painful it was she took her chance and struck the clone's arm causing Hinata to drop to the ground. It wasn't the most delicate way to pry her from the Uchiha clone, but it worked. Sakura scooped up Hinata quickly.

The clone made a move for Hinata, and Sakura had a decision to make. Sakura held her kunai to Hinata's throat. The clone raised an eyebrow at the kunoichi's reaction.

"I won't allow the offspring off the sharingan and byakugan fall into enemy hands!" yelled Sakura loudly pressing the kunai firmly to Hinata's neck.

AN: Yea I'm gonna leave it there, sorry but you'll just have to suffer with a cliffy.


	28. Bonds

Restoration

Chapter 28 Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or much of anything really.

AN: A quicker update than most expected I bet huh? The end is in sight! I'm excited mostly because I'm listening to the song Everybody was kung-fu fighting…lol.

The clone made a move for Hinata, and Sakura had a decision to make. Sakura held her kunai to Hinata's throat. The clone raised an eyebrow at the kunoichi's reaction.

"I won't allow the offspring of the sharingan and byakugan fall into enemy hands!" yelled Sakura loudly pressing the kunai firmly to Hinata's neck.

"You can drop the act, I know you made a promise." The clone stated in a monotonous voice.

"And what makes you think my promise was to _save_ her _life_?" The kunoichi replied with a smirk.

The clone observed the small trickle of blood that slid from beneath the kunai. The clone remained seemingly unfazed, but backed slowly away. The girl was of no use to Itachi dead. Sakura still held the kunai to Hinata's neck while she focused as much chakra as she could to her foot and stomped the ground with all her might causing the ground to crumble beneath the clone's feet.

The clone was dispelled and the events that had taken place made their way to the original. Itachi smirked, but continued his fight with Sasuke. He slashed at Sasuke with a kunai. Sasuke was able to dodge. He sensed Sakura's and Hinata's chakra and jumped away from Itachi while he turned quickly.

The sight before Sasuke made his stomach drop. Sakura had a kunai to Hinata's neck. Sasuke froze in shock and confusion. Was he under Itachi's genjutsu? No he wasn't, but he was beginning to wish he had been.

'What the hell is she doing?!'

Sakura backed away slowly still holding Hinata as if she were a hostage. Her heart felt like it was breaking to pieces as she looked at Sasuke. She loved him so much that it hurt. Itachi saw the puzzled look on his brother's face, and decided to explain.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Sasuke loudly as Sakura was about to run into the woods.

"Isn't it obvious _little_ brother? You've been duped. It seems she has her own agenda."

"No. She made me a promise! She wouldn't do that!"

Sasuke took a step towards Sakura and Hinata. Sakura brandished the kunai in front of Hinata. The sight caused Sasuke's breath to catch in his throat.

Itachi knew there would be other times to get Hinata back, and charging in would be a fools move with that kunoichi calling the shots. He decided to take out Sasuke first then he'd go after the girl when she let her guard down. He couldn't afford for Hinata to die taking her unborn children with her.

"Don't move or she dies." Sakura shouted to both shinobi.

Sasuke stopped and Sakura took off into the woods. Itachi took this opening to strike at his distracted brother. Sasuke screamed as the kunai pierced through his flesh. Sakura winced hearing the pained scream.

'Sorry Sasuke-kun. I did what I had to.'

~Kazekage's Office~

The Kazekage sat at his desk awaiting news of the battle hoping he hadn't jeopardized his position. While he was accepted by the younger generation of Suna he still had a ways to go before the older generations would truly respect him as Kazekage. He only hoped he made the right choice in the end.

Before long he found himself pacing his office with paper thin patients when a knock sounded.

"It had better be a report from Konoha or don't even bother coming in." he replied with irritation present in his voice.

The door slowly squeaked open, and a Suna jonin entered with a scroll. He had come from Konoha to give report. Gaara stared at the man waiting for him to speak.

"With our help Konoha was able to drive the Sound Shinobi from their village and they suffered no casualties. Many are injured and-"

"What of Uzumaki Naruto? Is he injured?"

Ever since there fight after the chunnin exams Gaara had formed a strange bond with the blonde idiot, and was concerned for his safety. In fact beside's his siblings Naruto was the only other person he'd showed this concern for.

"Naruto's current whereabouts are unknown. He was sent with several others on a pursuit mission right before the attack."

"In pursuit?"

"Yes apparently the heiress to the Hyuuga clan was kidnapped by Orochimaru."

The Kazekage's eyes widened momentarily.

"I see. Once the majority of the shinobi return to Suna; send out most of the genin squads to help Konoha with missions and carpenters to aid in rebuilding."

"What? Haven't we helped them enough?" asked the jonin surprised.

"We have plenty of resources to go around. Our alliance with Konoha has done nothing but help our own standing. I will do everything I can to help out. I know Konoha would do the same." As he spoke he could see Naruto in his mind.

"I understand Kazekage-sama."

The jonin left and Gaara was left to his thoughts of this new information.

~Konoha~

With the help of Jiraiya and the sand ninja Konoha was now free of the sound shinobi, though the damage was great. Hanabi stood among her clan members panting from battle. One man stood next to her and insisted on protecting her even though the danger had passed. Hanabi had heard the news of her sisters kidnapping but had no time to react because of the invasion. She turned to the Hyuuga next to her.

"I have a mission for you."

"Hai Hanabi-sama." He answered quickly and loyally.

"Find my sister, and bring her here."

"But Hanabi-sama, she is unworthy of the Hyuuga name-"

"So you're suggesting I allow the byakugan to fall into Orochimaru's hands?"

"No, of course not!"

"Leave and complete your mission without fail."

"Hai." He replied bowing before leaving.

'It's true. She disgraced the whole clan by her actions with that traitor. But she is still my sister and she'll always be my sister. I can't let her die.'

Hanabi walked away slowly towards the rubble that was once the Hyuuga compound. Her eyes were filled with sadness and worry. She was sad for the state of her home, and worried for her sister.

~Sasuke vs. Itachi~

Itachi had succeeded in injuring Sasuke, even though it was a minor injury to his left arm. Sasuke jumped back clutching his arm. The blood ran down his arm and fingers. He gritted his teeth.

'Damn it! I don't have time to waste here!' '_Hinata.'_

Sasuke's face hardened as he looked at the man he once called his older brother, but those days were through. It seemed to Sasuke that Itachi just wasn't satisfied until he ruined the lives of everyone Sasuke held near and dear. First it was the clan, then his best friend Naruto, and now his love Hinata and his unborn children.

The anger Sasuke felt was uncontrollable, in fact he barely felt the curse mark spreading throughout his body. Itachi watched as Sasuke's chakra increased tenfold.

"This ends here." Sasuke stated with killing intent oozing from him. The killing intent was almost visible like an aura surrounding the younger Uchiha.

"Finally you're getting serious."

~Sai and Ino~

'What would Naruto do?' _"I will always protect those close to me!"_ rang Naruto's voice in Sai's mind.

Sai had always wondered what it was like. He never had any such desire to protect anyone before. He looked over at the sleeping kunoichi, and suddenly realized what he had to do. She needed medical attention, and soon.

Sai sat down and brought out his scrolls. He animated hundreds of mice and sent them out. He repositioned Ino's body so that she was lying down on the cave floor rather than propped up against the wall. She remained asleep, but winced several times as he did so.

Before long the sound of mice squeaking could be heard although, their numbers were drastically dwindled down. He held out the scroll for the remaining few to jump back on. Their bodies' splashed onto the page and took the form of words informing Sai of what the mice had seen.

Sai read the scroll quickly. Things were not going well for them. Retreating sound ninja were headed this way, and would most likely find them. Sai put away his scroll and pulled out his katana. He could sense their chakra closing in on the cave. Most likely the cave was surrounded.

'Naruto would protect her with his life.'

Sai jumped out of the cave and found it surrounded though he wasn't surprised in the least. The sound ninja enraged by their defeat at Konoha were more than willing to take on one of Konoha's shinobi, to make him pay.

"Look what we have here two Konoha shinobi all alone in the woods."

Sai stared blankly forward ready to attack.

"Look at the girl, she's injured pretty badly. We could do whatever we wanted to her in this condition she wouldn't be able to fight back at all." Another sound ninja spoke sneering at Ino's unconscious body.

Sai unconsciously backed further to the cave's opening to keep them out. He didn't want them near her at all to tell the truth.

Sai felt a weird feeling in his gut when he thought about Ino. What was this feeling and why wouldn't it go away?

'Could this be the _bond _Naruto talks about?' he questioned himself looking back at Ino.

The sound shinobi charged at Sai, but before any could strike a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him. Once the smoke cleared it revealed three shinobi ready to fight. Sai looked at them and wondered who they were and why they were there.

"You alright?" one of the females asked him.

Even with her back turned he recognized her as Sabaku Temari of Suna, the Kazekage's sister. With one sweep of her fan the enemies were blow several feet back, and they retreated. The other female he didn't recognize at all, but little did he care really. The other shinobi with them was Kankuro, the Kazekage's brother. He couldn't believe the Kazekage would send his siblings to Konoha's aid especially since they were the people he trusted most to guard him.

The girl he couldn't place a name to carried a large bag with her. Sai watched as she ran into the cave to Ino's side. She quickly checked Ino's pulse and temperature, while she shook her head.

'A medic from Suna?'

"That's Matsuri. Sakura taught her medical ninjutsu during a long term mission to Suna."

"I see. What exactly are you doing here?"

Temari's eyebrow twitched at his seemingly ungrateful behavior. Kankuro saw his sister's reaction and stepped in to explain the situation.

"My brother, er I mean the Kazekage that is, sent us to find Naruto, and everyone else whose on this pursuit mission, and to aid in the mission if necessary."

"I can't heal her with infections like this!" yelled Matsuri from inside the cave.

The three shinobi turned to Matsuri. Temari's usually hardened facial expression softened with worry. She couldn't let anything happen to her 'cry baby's' team mate, even if in the end Shikamaru would chose Ino over herself she couldn't let anything happen to her. Kankuro looked less disturbed by this news not realizing the seriousness of the situation. Sai looked over blankly, but inside his stomach felt like it was in knots, which was a feeling he wasn't used to in the slightest.

"She needs to be hospitalized. I've done all I can which unfortunately isn't much."

"We'll take her to Suna." replied Temari quickly. 'For cry baby's sake I can't let her die!'

"I fear she won't last that long." answered Matsuri gravely.

"There's a village not far from here, but Suna isn't on good terms with them at the moment. The Kazekage's been working towards peace with all the villages since he was appointed, but because of past injustices and treason they refuse to sign a peace treaty."

Sai's stomach lurched at that statement. He calmly replied. "I'll take her then, but please go ahead and find the others. I believe Orochimaru is now the least of their concerns." Sai replied remembering the genjutsu user, and Ino's reaction of the ninja's chakra.

He picked Ino up and started off in the direction of the nearest village. Temari and Kankuro nodded and headed off with Matsuri. They really hoped beyond hope nothing happened to Naruto, or Gaara would be livid.

~Sakura and Hinata~

Once a safe distance from Itachi, Sakura dropped the kunai from Hinata's neck and healed the small scratch she'd inflicted upon her. Her face was full of worry and fear. Sakura then carried Hinata to a nearby tree in which the roots formed something like a cave. She checked it out for any dangerous inhabitants before taking Hinata inside.

Hinata winced as Sakura laid her down on the ground. Hinata began to stir and woke up ready to strike anyone near her. Sakura pulled away from the disoriented kunoichi, and tried to shush her.

"SASUKE!" Hinata screamed.

Hinata went to strike at Sakura again who placed her arms out in front of herself defensively.

"Wait! Stop! It's me." Sakura said calmly.

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Hinata frantically searching.

Sakura looked down at the ground when she answered. "He's still fighting Itachi." She said with tears threatening to roll down her face.

Hinata tried to jump up but Sakura held her down. Hinata struggled under her grip unsuccessfully thanks to Tsunade's legendary strength being passed down.

"Let me go! I need to see Sasuke!" yelled Hinata loudly.

Sakura was taken aback at first hearing the usually quiet kunoichi yell and defy orders. 'She must really love him too.' Sakura smiled through her sadness. If she couldn't have Sasuke she was glad it was someone who loved him no matter what.

"Sasuke asked me to protect you with my life. I will not allow you to be hurt."

Hinata's eyes filled with tears. _'Sasuke.' _Sakura hugged the crying girl.

"He told me to tell you not to worry. He promised to come back to you."

Hinata had stopped struggling, and a new realization struck her and Sakura felt her body tense.

"My babies!" 'Byakugan!'

Hinata looked into her own stomach at the little chakra signatures, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"There fine." The kunoichi spoke before losing consciousness from the stress.

"Hinata!"


	29. Battle Among Brothers

Restoration

Chapter 29 Battle Among Brothers

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything… T_T

AN: I'm moving right along with this story and hope to finish soon. Thanks everyone who has been reviewing it really means a lot to me! Just a bit left to go! Thanks for sticking through this! Okay this fight scene honestly not my best, I just have problems with Itachi's fighting style, and overall personality. Sorry guys!

Hinata had stopped struggling, and a new realization struck her and Sakura felt her body tense within her arms. Hinata's eyes widened with fear and worry etched her face. Hinata felt her breath die in her throat. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"My babies!" 'Byakugan!'

Hinata looked into her own stomach at the little chakra signatures, and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight.

"There fine." The kunoichi spoke before losing consciousness from the stress her body had been through.

"Hinata!" Sakura screamed loudly, as she gripped the kunoichi's shoulders gently shaking her.

Sakura immediately began examining Hinata's body while keeping watch for any chakra signatures nearby. Hinata hadn't sustained too many injures, and the ones she did were minor. A fractured arm, and a sprained wrist were the worst of her injuries, and the babies seemed fine for the moment.

Sakura moved quickly to stabilize Hinata as best she could. It would have been much easier within a hospital where she had access to IV drips, blood test and medications. She wrapped Hinata in a blanket she had in her pack, and worked on healing her wrist and arm.

After healing her injuries Sakura checked Hinata's body temperature and it was elevated slightly, but it could mean anything really. Sakura was sure that Hinata had been drugged during her capture and it could be the cause or it could be stress or worst case infection. If it was an infection the babies could be affected. Sakura bit her lip. Hinata needed to be hospitalized soon.

She wasn't sure what to do. So many things could go wrong especially with Hinata unconscious. If Sakura tried to reach the nearest village she could be easily ambushed and overpowered not to mention she'd be fighting with an unconscious person on her back. If it came down to fight it would be easy for Hinata to be hurt or even captured again.

The only way Sakura could possibly get Hinata to a hospital is if she woke up. Then they'd have a chance, because Hinata could use simple defenses in the event of an ambush and Sakura could fight freely. Unfortunately this could only work if Hinata is still capable of defending herself, or even staying conscious for that matter. Sakura looked worriedly at Hinata's unconscious form.

Sakura growled in frustration at the situation. It seemed as though things were never going to be okay for Sasuke or Hinata at the rate things were going. Her face shown with anger as she riffled through her medic's bag pulling out some clean cloth and bottles of water. Sakura decided to work on getting Hinata well enough to travel. First she'd have to bring down the girls fever and get her to wake.

After several hours Hinata began to wake. She opened her eyes wearily. Sakura helped pull her into a seat position knowing well Hinata would most likely fall back asleep in her condition, which she couldn't let happen. Sakura had been looking over a map trying to determine the quickest route to the next town. The quickest route was still a day's travel from where they were located.

Hinata grumbled at being pulled up, and tried to lye back down. Hinata's eyes were closed as exhaustion threatened to take over her. Sakura began to shake her awake again.

"Hinata-san! Wake up!"

"Sakura let me sleep please…"

"You have to wake up! You need to get to a hospital and I need you awake!"

Hinata hearing this tried much harder to keep her eyes open, but they drooped with her sleepiness. Sakura handed Hinata a food pill to take, and a bottle of water. She doubted the girl had had anything to eat or drink recently and figured this would help keep her awake.

After consuming many bottles of water and taking a food pill Hinata seemed much better. She even used her byakugan several times to check her babies' conditions. Sakura was glad to see she could still wield chakra like that.

"So where are we?"

Sakura pulled the map over and pointed to the general area they were located. Hinata nodded in understanding and watched as Sakura's finger ran along a path on the map called Ishuei Pass leading to a small village in Tea country which the map hadn't even bothered to name. Sakura could only hope this small place had a hospital.

"We need to get here as quickly as possible."

"Why what's wrong with me?" asked Hinata with worry in her voice.

"I'm not sure what the cause is, but you have a slight fever, but it could just be stress so try not to let it worry you." She added the last part in quickly. Also I'd like to get some blood tests done, and tox screens run. I need to know what types of drugs they may have used on you."

Hinata didn't say anything she just nodded. Her emotions got the better of her and she began to cry uncontrollably. She was scared of losing everything, her babies, Sasuke, her home. She'd already lost so much. It was at that moment Neji popped into her mind, and her tears flowed down her face.

"I-Is i-it true? Is Neji dead? And what about Konoha!"

Sakura shook her head and looked down at the ground. She didn't know what to say or even if she should say anything to be honest. Hinata's eyes stared unblinkingly waiting for an answer, and Sakura sighed.

"Yes its true Neji died along with Tenten."

"And what about the village?"

"I'm not sure. I know the sound shinobi invaded while we were gone, but beyond that I have no idea that's why we can't just go back to Konoha."

'This is all my fault…' thought Hinata sadly unable to talk.

They sat in silence for a while. Sakura gave Hinata a bit longer to rest before they got started on their way. Sakura decided with Hinata's byakugan they'd travel by nightfall. The chances of an ambush were drastically lower.

~Itachi vs. Sasuke~

The anger Sasuke felt was uncontrollable as it rippled through his body. He didn't even feel the curse mark spreading throughout his body. The curse mark took over into a stage two transformation. Itachi watched as Sasuke's chakra increased tenfold. He smirked at the power, now it might even be consider a workout for the elder Uchiha.

"This ends here." Sasuke stated with killing intent oozing from him. The killing intent was almost visible like an aura surrounding the younger Uchiha.

"Finally you're getting serious." replied Itachi in his cold emotionless voice.

Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind the younger Uchiha. Sasuke pivoted on heel and turned quickly blocking the kick aimed at his back, and launched a few kicks of his own at his elder brother. Itachi blocked the kicks and punches effortlessly.

Sasuke grew tired of taijutsu seeing it as pointless as they seemed to be equals, which was thanks to Rock Lee's taijutsu. For if Sasuke hadn't learned to harness Lee's speed he wouldn't have been able to keep up with Itachi.

"I see you've improved thanks to that curse mark…" Itachi's voice trailed off tauntingly.

"Tch."

Sasuke drew his katana and slashed at Itachi who clutched his side before turning into a flock of crows. Sasuke whipped around looking for Itachi.

"Come out and fight me! Stop fucking around!" yelled Sasuke in a blind rage.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" the younger Uchiha yelled burning several trees to the ground in search of Itachi.

When Itachi didn't show he burned more trees and foliage down in his angry search. Itachi watched from a safe distance as Sasuke used up chakra with a smirk present on his face. Sasuke continued his search.

"Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu." sounded Itachi's monotonous voice.

Sasuke jumped just in time flapping his huge hand wings to avoid Itachi's attack. Itachi looked up at Sasuke hovering about eight feet above. Sasuke attacked with his Chidori senbon, and Itachi jumped out of the way just in time to avoid any major injury, but was nicked by a few lightning senbon on his right shoulder. Sasuke smirked.

'I've got you now. Once hit with my special senbon it screws with your muscles.'

Itachi went to make hand signs but couldn't move his right arm. His eyes widened ever so slightly in realization, and simply jumped back about eight feet or so, and got into a defensive stance. Sasuke sent out more senbon, and Itachi made certain to dodge all of them while waiting to regain use of his arm.

Sasuke charged at Sasuke with Chidori and the elder Uchiha jumped into one of the remaining trees. Sasuke gave a jump and flapped his wings landing on the branch next to Itachi. He charged quickly and Itachi launched a dozen kunai at Sasuke who dodged most. Only a few embedded themselves into his skin. Sasuke panted as the pain rolled over him.

He could tell he'd lost a lot of blood during the course of this battle, and he wouldn't be able to fight much longer. He grabbed the hilt of his katana and drew it lightning fast and slashed at Itachi causing the Uchiha to grunt loudly. The wound Sasuke inflicted wasn't deep enough to be fatal, and he charged again keeping Itachi on his toes. They jumped from branch to branch during their fight. By the time they reached the top they were both worn out.

Itachi lost his footing on the branch due to his injuries and Sasuke's blade pierced through his chest. Itachi coughed up blood, and Sasuke charged the blade with electricity sending a rather nasty shock through Itachi's wound, causing a scream.

He finally killed his brother. He pushed Itachi off his sword and watched as his bloody body hit the ground with a thud, before his eyes went blurred and the curse mark receded rapidly. The Uchiha struggled to stay conscious as he clutched his shoulder and side. The loss of blood caused him to lose his balance and he started to fall from the tree top. He struggled to focus enough chakra to slow himself down but he passed out. At the rate he was falling he would hit the ground head first.

Naruto had regained consciousness and found Sasuke and witnessed Itachi's dead body falling from the tree and started jumping up the tree towards Sasuke, when the Uchiha began to fall. Naruto still unable to mold chakra since his battle with Kabuto, and full of injuries did the only thing he thought he could do.

He jumped off the branch and grabbed Sasuke, and turned them so they he would hit the ground instead of Sasuke. He smiled, because of all the times Sasuke saved his ass he could finally return the favor. The ground rushed up quickly and the impact knocked Naruto out instantly.

~Hinata and Sakura~

They had been traveling for hours taking only short breaks. Sakura needed to get Hinata to the hospital.

"Sakura-san, please I'm tired. I need to rest."

"I'm sorry but there's no way we can stop here. It will be light out in just a few hours and we'll lose the advantage."

Sakura looked at Hinata's face, and caved. She looked awful.

"Okay just for a bit. The longer it takes to get you to a hospital the more at risk you are. I'll carry you if I have to. Okay?"

Hinata didn't answer. She just stood staring forward at nothing in particular. Her body felt really weird. She tried to process what exactly it was she was feeling. She activated her byakugan, and looked inside her body and nothing seemed abnormal with her chakra flow. Before she could even speak a jolt of pain struck her hard in the abdomen. She screamed loudly clutching her stomach. Sakura was at her side within a second and caught her as she fell from the pain.

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata's face was scrunched with pain, and she was gasping for air. Sakura acted quickly and scooped her up seeking a shelter where she could examine and take care of her. She found a shelter in the form of an abandoned cabin in the woods. She laid Hinata down on the floor and lit some candles for light.

Sakura's arms felt warm and wet. She looked down and they were covered in blood. Hinata's blood. Sakura froze at the sight of her blood coated arms.

'Shit.'

~Sasuke and Naruto~

Sasuke opened his eyes groggily and his eyes swept his surroundings without moving his head. His body felt like it was on fire. He remembered the fight and how Itachi was pushed from the tree. Sasuke groaned he must have fallen from the tree. He clutched his head trying to quell the dull ache.

It was a few seconds later that he realized the ground was awfully soft beneath him. He turned his gaze to see a blur of orange beneath him. He immediately knew it was Naruto and pushed his body off the blonde.

Naruto's body was covered in blood and his mouth had trails of blood leaking from them. It looked like his arms and legs were broken as well. It was then Sasuke realized Naruto had purposely broken the Uchiha's fall.

'Shit! God damn it dobe!'

~Sai and Ino~

Sai animated a large ink bird and placed Ino up on it gently before climbing up with her. The night air was cool. He headed towards a small village in hopes that they would treat her. He wasn't sure what this feeling was.

They had been flying for a while and Ino hadn't woken up longer than a few minutes here and there. Suddenly Sai felt Sakura's chakra signature and landed to find her.

The bird landed and Sai jumped down from the bird's back, leaving Ino in its protection. He looked around for any sign of his pink haired teammate. As he neared the cabin he could also recognize Hinata's chakra signature. He hurried through the door, and saw Sakura frozen with tears streaming her face.

He wondered the path of her own eyes down to her arms which were covered in blood. At first glance one would assume it was Sakura who was injured, but Sai had a feeling the blood was Hinata's. His eyes swept the cabin until there gaze met the floor and saw Hinata in a small puddle of blood.

~Kazekage tower~

The young Kage sat at his desk anxiously awaiting news on the condition of his first friend. He never felt like this before he was worried beyond belief.

"Kazekage-sama!" yelled a Sand jonin rushing through the door.

Gaara looked up surprised. No one had EVER just barged into his office before. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or just listen to what he had to say. Given the current circumstances he opted to listen, though would have been so difficult to knock first? The Kage frowned but listened none the less.

"Yes."

"Uzumaki Naruto has been found seriously wounded."

"Hn."

"Temari and Kankuro are headed here with him now."

"How much longer until they arrive?" the Kazekage asked coldly.

"Half a day at least."

AN: The next chapter will be a time skip of about a year and I believe it will be the last chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed my story.


	30. Two Years Later

Restoration

Chapter 30 Two Years Later

Disclaimer: Okay I guess I will never own Naruto or any of the characters…darn.

AN: Well it's been difficult but I'm finally finished. I hope everyone has enjoyed my story and I just want to thank everyone for reading!

It had been two years since the attack on Konoha by Orochimaru and his Sound ninja. The devastation was still fresh in the minds of many even though the village was completely rebuilt. To an outsider it looked as though the village had never been harmed or even suffered an attack of any kind, but those who lived there knew better. The two years since the attack had so far been peaceful for the village. A lot had changed though, and to most things would never be the same.

Hinata walked slowly through the villages streets with a single flower grasped in her hand. Her head dipped looking at her own feet as she walked, while her eyes were sad and solemn. The streets around her bustled with activity, but she paid no attention. Hinata was lost in her thoughts. Her feet suddenly hit soft grass and she looked up at her surroundings. The grip on the flower tightened momentarily, but loosened again as she continued her walk.

Hinata saw her destination and stopped in front of it. Her eyes traveled the hundreds of names inscribed on the stone before her. The path of her eyes traveled down to the last couple of names, and tears leaked from her pale eyes as she fell to her knees. It's been two years but it still hurt so badly. She hid her face in her hands as she sobbed loudly. She knew she should have healed by now, but the impact of those events two years ago will stay with her forever.

Her shoulders shook as she cried rubbing her hand over the names of the stone. She couldn't help but feel it was all her fault. If she hadn't have wondered off alone Kabuto would never have been able to grab her. It was something that should have never happened. She hung her head and cried.

After awhile her sobbing was interrupted by a strong hand on her shoulder. The hand rubbed small circles on her back comforting her. Hinata didn't look up from the stone. She knew who it was.

'_Sasuke'_

"They wouldn't want you to cry today you know." The raven-haired man spoke quietly.

"I know. I just miss them." She replied.

"You'll see them again and until then they're watching over you."

She could feel his arms wrapping around her melting away all her sadness. She smiled faintly reading the names. It was true they were watching over her, and it wasn't a permanent goodbye. She wiped her tears and stood.

Sasuke had witnessed this behavior from his fiancée before. During the first year of her return she visited the memorial stone every day, and sometimes all day just staring at all the casualties of that day. He knew she felt a great deal of guilt concerning the day she was taken, and no matter how many times he or anyone else told her it wasn't her fault she never believed them. Her path of healing from the loss would take some time, but she was progressing. She rarely visited the stone anymore except on the anniversary of the day, but he had a feeling she'd want to visit today.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Hinata nodded slowly. She placed the flower she'd brought in front of the stone and bowed before leaving.

"You know you've been acting a lot like Kakashi lately."

"I'm sorry for being late on today of all days."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's no big deal being late for your own wedding." Sasuke teased.

"Knock it off!" she huffed at the remark only to earn a smirk from Sasuke.

Hinata mock glared at the raven haired man. Sasuke grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers as he walked her back. She had slipped away from Sakura and Ino who were helping her get ready for the wedding. During the walk back Sasuke and Hinata saw Kiba and Akamaru walking up to them. His face was serious. Sasuke smirked.

"Let me guess Sakura sent you?"

"Sent me? More like ordered. She threatened to beat me to a bloody pulp if I didn't find Hinata." He stated flatly.

"You really must be a glutton for punishment." Sasuke stated to Kiba in a teasing tone.

Kiba just grumbled under his breath with a slight blush across his face as he walked back with them. Sasuke smirked, and almost laughed at Kiba's reaction. Kiba eventually let go of his feelings towards Hinata, and found that there was someone else he could love just as much if not more.

It was about a year ago when Kiba came across a very drunk Sakura. She seemed really depressed and his mood wasn't that bright either so he sat down with her at the bar to keep her company, or maybe he was just feeling lonely himself. They drank for while in silence before they started talking. Kiba spoke of his feeling towards Hinata, while Sakura spoke only of hers towards Sasuke. The two knew exactly how the other felt and out of their mutual feelings of unrequited love a relationship between the two was formed. It wasn't long until the two were a couple.

They walked until they reached the _new_ Uchiha residence, which Sasuke was pleased about. There were just too many bad memories so it was like a fresh start for him. The image of his fallen clan no longer plagued him as he looked around his house. It was nice, and he felt comfortable there with Hinata.

"Hinata! Come on! The ceremony starts in twenty minutes." yelled a heavily pregnant Ino with a hand supporting her lower back.

Sakura had been waiting outside as well. Ino immediately grabbed Hinata by the arm and drug her inside, leaving Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke standing outside. Sakura sighed as Kiba walked over to her.

"I thought she was bossy before she got pregnant. I almost feel sorry for Sai." Kiba mumbled to Sakura.

"Baka!" she said while trying to conceal her smirk at his comment.

Sakura smiled thinking of her former teammate. In the beginning she thought he was just a jerk, but eventually he grew on her and everybody really. She'd never known him to show any true emotions until that day two years ago, when Ino was dying. Sakura witnessed Sai's first real emotions. He was worried for Ino's safety. Since that day Sai had managed to form many bonds though he still wasn't great at showing his emotions, but at least he had them, and one thing was for sure that he loved Ino.

When Sai found out Ino was pregnant he rushed right to the library and took out every book on child birth and pregnancy. He constantly refers to the books when he's confused by Ino's reaction or behavior. Sakura chuckled thinking of the time Ino found a certain book in Sai's possession. The title read How to Deal with Hormonal Mood Swings. Ino really lost it that time. Sai was seen later that very day returning the book to the library sporting a black eye.

"Hey forehead! Let's go!" yelled Ino poking her head through the door effectively pulling Sakura from her memories.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the way she'd addressed but let it slide this once. Ino was pretty close to her due date and she didn't want to be the cause of Ino going into labor early, though that was the only reason she remained quiet.

Kiba opened his mouth to speak and Sakura already knew what he would say. "Shut up. Don't say it." she said raising a fist threateningly. Kiba smiled at her strange display of affection. Sasuke walked over to Kiba as Sakura walked away.

"Yup that confirms it. You're most definitely a glutton for punishment."

"Shut up." Kiba said but he couldn't conceal his smile as he watched Sakura walk away.

Sasuke entered his house to find a very disheveled looking non-orange clad Naruto with two young children clinging to his legs yelling loudly. He smiled at the sight of two children over taking Naruto.

"Uncle Naruto! We want ramen! We want ramen!" yelled the children in unison.

"Sasuke control them! PLEASE!" yelled Naruto excitedly trying to pry the children from his legs.

"You mean Konoha's future Hokage can't handle two small children?" the raven-haired man replied mockingly.

"Yea let's not talk about that." answered Naruto grumpily.

The position of Hokage was a sore subject for Naruto. After the attack Tsunade resigned as Hokage and gave away _his_ position, and to a lazy ass at that! Yes she gave Shikamaru the title of Hokage, although in Shikamaru's defense he asked if he could pass the title directly to Naruto, but she ordered him to take the title. On a lighter note Shikamaru promised he'd choose Naruto as his successor as soon as he was able to. The council had certain rules about the Hokage's retirement and how long you must serve as Hokage before passing the title on.

The two children who had previously clung to Naruto's legs had let go after finding a new target to torture. They ran across the room quickly.

"DADDY!" they cried in unison attaching themselves to Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke looked down at his children and smiled upon seeing their bright faces shinning up at him. He never thought having a family would feel like this. He'd never been one to show his emotions before, but ever since he got Hinata back, and saw his children for the first time things changed. He had truly changed. He no longer felt it necessary to hide _ALL_ of his emotions from the world. He could still be a strong shinobi while being a good father and a loving husband.

"Daddy!" the little girl wined loudly tugging her father's pant leg.

Himiko even at two years old wasn't afraid of anything. She'd challenge anyone to get her way, sometimes even trying to challenge her own father. But that usually didn't go well seeing as how she was a daddy's girl all the way, and of course her father was just as stubborn. She had his raven hair and onyx eyes, but she had her mother's nose and petite body stature, but by no means was she weak. Even at two her chakra was immense and she quickly was learning to harness it. Himiko reminded Sasuke a bit of Itachi. He had a feeling she'd be a quick learner and a prodigy. He had no doubt she'd have sharingan, and would develop it quickly.

"What Himiko?"

"Up! Up!" the little girl demanded loudly.

"But you need to go with Aunt Sakura and get ready for the wedding."

"No."

The Uchiha sighed. He was trying to reason with a strong willed two year old who thought she was in charge. He had no idea where this came from. Certainly _stubbornness_ was _not_ a trait of the Uchiha. Sasuke looked his daughter in the eye and she stared back un-waivered.

"But if you don't go you won't get to wear your special kimono!" Sakura interrupted the staring contest from behind Sasuke.

The two year old looked over to Sakura and happily ran to her ready to get dressed up. Sasuke looked in disbelief, but was otherwise happy he'd at least done his job ensuring Himiko got dressed. Sometimes she could be a bit difficult, but other times she was a sweet angel.

Sasuke looked down at his left leg where his son clung to him looking up. He smiled warmly at his son. He never thought he'd be a father, nor did he ever think he'd like raising children but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Come Sanosuke we have to get ready now."

Sasuke scooped up his son and carried him toward the room in which all the males in the ceremony were getting ready.

Sanosuke was completely opposite from Himiko. They maybe twins but they were two very different children. Sanosuke was normally a very quiet boy and very shy. He wouldn't approach new people without his parents or Himiko with him. His timid behaviors obviously came from his mother's side as did his eyes. Hinata and Sasuke waited anxiously for the twins' eyes to open, and when Sanosuke did it was obvious he'd inherited the byakugan.

No one was really sure how it would work really. The two different doujutsu's and how the children would inherit them, but it seemed like eye color they would have one or the other. His skin like his sisters was pale, but unlike his sister and parents his hair was much lighter more like Hinata's father Hiashi, but he had Sasuke's facial features.

As he walked by Naruto he spoke to the blonde.

"You're not attending _my_ wedding looking like that. Are you?" stated Sasuke looking Naruto's wrinkled attire over.

"WHAT! It was _your_ children that did this to me teme!"

"Whatever you say dobe. You ten times as messy as both of my children combined." Naruto grumpily followed Sasuke to get himself ready for the wedding.

~ Hinata and the bridesmaids~

Ino stood in front of Hinata pulling at her hair with a brush in one hand and a comb in her mouth. She'd been working on her hair for quite some time now. Hinata sideways glanced at Himiko to make sure she was dressed, which she was thanks to Sakura, who didn't mind helping out at all.

Sakura was fixing Himiko's hair when the door opened to reveal Hanabi.

Hinata's banishment from the clan was revoked after the battle two years ago. Hanabi sent out some guards to find Hinata. Her original intentions were merely to return Hinata to Konoha safely and nothing more. She felt her bond with her sister was worth that much, but when Hinata was returned Hanabi looked at the infants she carried in her arms.

They were the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. How could her father have banished and tried to kill Hinata when she carried something so precious? Hanabi no longer felt her sister a traitor. From that day on in Hanabi's eyes she was anything but a traitor, and fought to have Hinata's banishment revoked.

Hanabi entered the room smiling. Hinata was finally getting married. She walked over and hugged Hinata carefully trying not to disturb Ino's work.

"I'm glad you were able to make it." Hinata said to Hanabi.

"Like I'd really miss this! My sister is finally getting married to the man she loves."

Hinata smiled through Ino's poking and prodding as she fixed Hinata's hair and makeup. Sakura kept Himiko occupied for Hinata.

~ 40 Minutes Later~

The weather was nice and the sun was bright, without a cloud in the sky. Everyone migrated outside to the gardens where the ceremony was to take place. The guest took their seats and waited for the ceremony to begin. Among these guest was the former Hokage.

Tsunade gave up the title of Hokage after the battle because she couldn't protect the village like she had promised. For a long time afterwards she let the guilt eat away at her, but finally she started to heal from the ordeal. Her former talents in healing weren't forgotten, and even though she couldn't use those techniques, she had no problem explaining and teaches those techniques. Now she spent most of her time instructing genin at the medical core, and delivering babies at the hospital.

Today Tsunade was all smiles watching the wonderful shinobi the village had turned out. She looked up at the sky and praised her sensei for his work as Hokage.

The two lovers stared into each other's eyes lovingly. Sasuke's onyx eyes were softened while he gazed into her pale eyes. Their hands were intertwined.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Spoke Shikamaru lazily, as Hokage he had to perform these things all the time especially when he was friends with them.

'Troublesome.' He thought remembering that Kiba and Sakura would soon be tying the knot and once again he'd have to perform such a pain in the ass ceremony.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata and kissed her deeply causing some whistles and cheering from the guys. Hinata kissed him back with the same amount of passion while wrapping her arms around Sasuke. The kiss deepened even more almost as if they were alone.

"Whoa guys! Get a room!" called Naruto while Kiba whistled loudly at them.

The two broke apart and Hinata's face was red with embarrassment. Sasuke just wore a satisfied smirk. His arm was around Hinata's waist as they made their way through the crowd of guests who wanted to join in the merriment.

Everybody gave their congratulations to the newlyweds. After a while everyone settled in to mingle with the crowd. Himiko and Sanosuke ran about under the watchful eye of Kurenai.

Hinata had opted for a less formal buffet style of catering for the wedding. Hinata fixed a plate of food for herself while Sasuke and Naruto talked off to the side. Hinata walked forward and right into the back of Shikamaru, but luckily her food hadn't gotten on him.

"Ano Shika- Hokage-sama." Hinata corrected herself.

"What a drag. Just call me Shikamaru. I don't even want the title." answered Shikamaru sulking about being Hokage.

"You're quite busy the next coming month. Aren't you?" asked Hinata to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed deeply. It was true he was one busy guy and especially with all the upcoming weddings. He had Kiba and Sakura's, followed by Sai and Ino, and then of course his _own_ wedding was fast approaching. Again Shikamaru sighed deeply.

"He sure is! And he's being such a cry baby about it." interrupted Temari.

'Troublesome woman…' he thought with a smile.

"But who will marry you two?" Hinata asked Temari.

"My brother will. Shika and I are having a big wedding in Suna." Explained Temari.

"I see. Congratulations." Replied Hinata thinking how funny it was the way some things worked out.

Temari moved to Konoha after the attack and Hinata's return. She'd been serving as the go between for Suna and Konoha.

"What am I doing now?" interrupted Gaara as he entered the conversation after hearing his name.

"You're going to marry Shika and me!"

"Hn?"

Hinata giggled and made her way to a table with her food. She looked over and saw Kurenai feeding Himiko and Sanosuke with Hanabi's help. Sasuke settled down next to her soon after with a plate of his own.

"So did everything go as you planned?"

"It went better than I could've imagined." She answered placing a kiss on his cheek.

~Elsewhere ~

"Hey Naruto-kun I need to talk to you." called Shikamaru.

"Yea what do you want Shika?"

"It was funny when you called the old hag Baa-chan but do you really have to call me that? I hate being called _Shika_." Growled Shikamaru.

"Um yea. It sets the same tone as Baa-chan did for Tsunade."

'Whatever it's not worth arguing over..'

"It's about your request to move."

"What about it! You didn't turn it down did you?"

"No, but is Suna where you really want to live?"

Naruto looked down at the ground blushing slightly. Shikamaru just sighed and shook his head.

"It would seem the rumors are true then."

"What rumors?!" yelled Naruto loudly.

"The one that you and the Kazekage are together."

Naruto just stood there wide eyed and gaping like a fish at Shikamaru's comment. His cheeks burned red. Shikamaru turned and walked away.

"I accept the request." He said with a smile though his back was to Naruto.

~ hours later~

Sasuke walked with Sanosuke on his shoulders and his arm wrapped around Hinata's waist while she held Himiko in her arms. The day was over and they were tired. The children were barely awake from the busy day they had.

Before long they made it home and placed the kids in bed.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and led her into the bedroom. Hinata followed with a smile. He pulled her close into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around him in response to the tight way he held onto her, it was as if he thought she'd vanish.

"I love you Hina-chan." He whispered into her neck.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

AN: Yea I know lame ending but I tried..


End file.
